The many faces of the moon
by Agasthiya
Summary: Au cours d'un voyage scolaire dans une étrange ville en plein carnaval, deux jeunes garçons se retrouvent presque malgré eux engagés dans la quête d'un masque antique. Une quête qui s'avérera bien plus dangereuse que prévu, et dans laquelle s'éveilleront des liens insoupçonnés. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est l'amitié, mais je veux bien le découvrir. Avec toi." UA Kid!lock
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Cela fait maintenant très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit ici, mais j'ai été prise il y a peu d'une sorte de pulsion de publication, et c'est la fantastique série Sherlock qui en fait les frais (Certes, pour un UA, mais tout de même). Ça me fait très bizarre de reprendre, je dois dire !

J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a un petit moment, et je me décide ENFIN à en publier le début. J'en ai eu l'idée alors que je jouais tranquillement à _The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask_, mais que je vous rassure, il n'y a absolument aucun besoin de connaître le jeu pour comprendre ma fiction. Seule sa si particulière ambiance m'a inspirée. Je me suis également basée sur la nouvelle "Le rituel des Musgrave", entre autres.

**Genre : **Amitié parfois fluff because I can't help it / Aventure / Mystère / Angst.

**Disclaimer :** Je respecte trop Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat pour prétendre détenir le moindre droit sur leurs œuvres. Fic écrite juste pour le fun, this is pure fanmade, blablabla.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au moment d'écrire le point final, la pointe du stylo perça le papier.

John Watson détestait cela. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement : lorsqu'il rédigeait une expression écrite, ou lorsqu'il voulait coûte que coûte terminer un contrôle bien que le délai fût dépassé, la feuille se retrouvait systématiquement perforée par l'impatience d'en finir et par la frustration de rendre un travail de sagouin — c'était le mot de la maîtresse, pas le sien : elle avait un goût pour les élèves soigneux et l'humiliation publique. Et, par là même, il détestait se rendre compte que tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour être plus méticuleux s'avéraient désespérément inutiles. Un point final était le meilleur et le seul moyen de boucler efficacement la boucle ; rater quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça n'était pas seulement ridicule, mais provoquait chez le jeune garçon une désagréable impression d'inachevé et, par conséquent, de complète vanité.

Et quand il s'agissait d'un travail qu'il répugnait à effectuer (mais dont l'importance n'était pas en reste), l'impression n'était plus désagréable, mais insupportable. Celui-ci était en l'occurrence pire que tous les autres : sa psychologue le lui avait imposé. Dès qu'elle lui en avait parlé, il avait réprimé une furieuse envie de lui rire au nez. Écrire ses sentiments. Écrire tous les détails de cette expérience traumatisante pour le gamin qu'il était. Dans un cahier, un bête cahier qu'elle lui avait donné presque de force. Sa mère s'était extasiée en affirmant que c'était une très bonne idée.

Une très bonne idée, oui. L'exercice était maintenant achevé, le point final troué, et John toujours dans le même état d'apathie. Ni mieux, ni pire qu'avant. Quel temps perdu ! John referma le stylo, le posa sur ce qui était maintenant son pseudo-journal de confessions et se coucha sur le lit d'appoint, regardant d'un air absent les planches de bois qui composaient le toit. Ayant compris l'occasionnel désir de solitude de l'enfant, son père avait eu la gentillesse d'aménager pour lui la vieille cabane à outils qui gisait oubliée dans un coin du jardin. Un grand classique, mais qui était devenu son sanctuaire : il s'était familiarisé avec les murs de bois vermoulu à la peinture écaillée, cette odeur de poussière, les pelles et les râteaux entassés aux côtés d'une tondeuse qui avait dû faire plusieurs guerres et le claquement répété de la branche de chêne qui venait cogner la petite fenêtre, fêlée et presque opaque tant elle était sale, au-dessus du lit. Par chance, la clé de la cabane n'avait pas été perdue malgré les années et lui octroyait un confinement absolu dans son nouveau havre de paix (si l'on occultait les coups insistants contre la porte quand sa mère refusait de comprendre les mots « Laissez-moi tranquille », pourtant affichés bien en évidence comme un sens interdit peint sur la porte de la chambre d'un adolescent en crise).

Sa mère, sa psychologue, son enseignante... Il vouait à toutes ces personnes une haine irrationnelle selon elles, parfaitement à propos selon lui. L'aide pompeuse qu'elles estimaient lui apporter ne faisait pas d'elles des saintes contrairement à ce que leurs imaginations orgueilleuses leur faisaient croire, simplement des êtres bouffies de narcissisme, pas plus honorables que des nouveaux riches se gargarisant à outrance d'un don faramineux fait à une quelconque œuvre de bienfaisance. Ces phrases censées l'apaiser couchées éternellement sur papier, formulées maladroitement et sans doute pleines de fautes d'orthographe n'étaient rien de plus qu'une démonstration de son mal-être — et avait-il _réellement_ besoin de le prouver ? La bonne blague. La seule personne qui était capable de le sortir de ce maelström d'émotions disparates et inénarrables, qui pouvait réellement lui prendre la main et non pas simplement l'effleurer, cette personne si unique n'avait, ironiquement, plus le droit de le voir. Aux yeux de tous, c'était elle la responsable, et, par un accord tacite, tous s'employaient à la blâmer. Mais ces idiots oubliaient que dans l'histoire, ils étaient deux. Puisque l'un n'aurait jamais agi sans l'autre, n'en accuser qu'un seul revenait à être aussi absurde que de vouloir séparer l'endroit et l'envers d'une feuille.

Des tremblements vinrent secouer sa main gauche, et il ne sut pas si c'était le résultat de son intense activité d'écriture ou un autre effet secondaire de sa réminiscence forcée. Rien ne pouvait le distraire de ce souvenir de terreur qu'il trouverait certainement risible s'il venait à relire son cahier. C'était d'ailleurs précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'en parler à n'importe lequel de ses camarades de classe comme l'avait suggéré la maîtresse — d'après elle, parler adoucit les mœurs. Tout dépend de l'identité de l'interlocuteur, et puisque le seul qui méritait ce titre avait été mis en quarantaine... John avait bien tenté de le lui expliquer, mais elle lui avait lancé un tel regard qu'il n'avait pas insisté. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Alléluia.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Quand ils se rouvrirent, ils s'étaient légèrement humidifiés. Sa vue se troubla au point qu'il ne distinguait même plus les rainures dans les planches de bois. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, il se tourna sur le côté et se rendit compte qu'il avait cette fois le cahier dans son champ de vision. Trop paresseux pour le bouger ou pour bouger lui-même de nouveau, il songea que, même sans voir le cahier, son maudit contenu le hanterait encore, et encore, et encore.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'_il _se décide à briser les interdits pour venir le voir ?

Ça ne devrait pas prendre tant de temps, dans ce cas. Une des choses qu'il avait apprises le plus rapidement à son sujet était qu'il aimait jouer avec le feu. Surtout quand le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Mais lui, John ? En valait-il la chandelle ?

Évidemment. Sinon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Sans doute.

_Sans doute._ Quel beau mensonge. Le doute était tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent, avec son panel d'interrogations : allait-t-il venir, ce grand échalas aussi cynique que bizarre qui l'avait entraîné dans cette monstrueuse et fascinante aventure ? Allait-il venir, et feindre l'ignorance en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de débiter des piques acérées sur les décérébrés de leur classe — ses mots à lui — et écouter John rire à ses sarcasmes ? Ou devinerait-il que John faisait semblant de rire pour cacher son malaise et se décideraient-ils enfin à discuter sérieusement de cette affaire qui les avait réunis ?

Et la lune resterait-elle indéfiniment dans le ciel...?

D'accord. Là, il était grand temps qu'il vienne.

Penser à la lune était devenu chez John un très mauvais signe. Car il était à présent obligé de se raconter entièrement l'histoire une énième fois afin de se persuader qu'elle n'était que balivernes. Piètre façon de se rassurer, et peu efficace. Mais puisqu'il était désespérément seul, il ne voyait aucune autre porte de sortie.

Son corps se crispa et ses doigts s'agrippèrent violemment à ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les larmes et sa fierté de couler.

Mais rien ne put empêcher les souvenirs de défiler en cascade.

Combien de fois devrait-il revoir cette horreur ?

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Le voyage en train avait été interminable, et avait été suivi par plus d'une heure d'autocar depuis la gare d'arrivée. Sa sieste dans le compartiment ayant été interrompue, John l'avait reprise une fois assis dans le second véhicule, imperturbable. Mais difficile de rester dans les bras de Morphée quand une voix stridente vous hurle dans l'oreille sans aucune manière :

« Oh ! Debout, Watson ! On est arrivés ! »

John se risqua à ouvrir un œil... pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était celui de Wilson, l'éternel perturbateur de la classe, agaçant et turbulent. Il se leva et se rendit compte que l'autocar était vide de toute âme. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder par la fenêtre pour faire un premier état des lieux puisqu'il fut tiré vers la sortie par la poigne moite de Wilson.

« On vous attend ! » sermonna impatiemment la maîtresse quand ils sautèrent la dernière marche.

« Rejoignez les autres, et dans le calme, ajouta-t-elle en attardant son regard sur Wilson. Nos bagages seront pris en charge plus tard.

– Obéissez, leur souffla la mère accompagnatrice, elle n'est pas d'humeur. »

John suivit le rang, mais son esprit se mit immédiatement à vagabonder : ce décor n'était pas réellement ce qu'il attendait d'une sortie de classe. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. La maîtresse avait donné tous les détails de l'expédition alors qu'il était en train de rêvasser sur sa chaise, et il avait laissé à ses parents le soin de lire eux-mêmes les fiches d'information qu'on leur avait transmises. Résultat, il était incapable de se souvenir dans quelle région lui et ses camarades se trouvaient actuellement (en supposant qu'ils étaient encore en Angleterre), encore moins du nom de la ville dans laquelle ils allaient séjourner. D'ailleurs, était-ce bien une ville ? De prime abord, la campagne environnante, qui avait beaucoup en commun avec les paysages du Sussex ou du Surrey que John connaissait déjà, donnait à penser le contraire ; mais les interminables murailles de pierre qui se dressaient face au petit groupe et dissimulaient vraisemblablement une activité urbaine tranchaient avec cet univers bucolique. Elles étaient si hautes que la seule chose dont John pouvait certifier l'existence au-delà était un clocher, dont la pointe se dessinait élégamment dans le ciel cotonneux. Bon, c'était effectivement une ville. Ou peut-être plutôt un bourg. Un bourg très bruyant : de la musique en pagaille associée à de multiples éclats de rire produisaient un véritable tintamarre à peine amorti par les murs extérieurs, pourtant bien épais.

L'entrée n'était pas loin : elle constituait en une simple scission de la muraille, ornée d'une petite arche. Seigneur, on était bien loin de la modernité londonienne. John ne serait pas si surpris d'apprendre que le train aurait finalement voyagé dans le passé. Voilà qui constituerait une sortie originale.

« Un peu de silence ! tonna la maîtresse tandis que le rang se garait à côté de l'entrée de façon plus ou moins ordonnée. Notre hôtesse a la gentillesse de venir jusqu'ici pour nous accueillir et nous accompagner, alors je compte sur vous pour être polis et disciplinés. Et la voilà ! Tenez-vous bien ! »

John n'en revint pas. L'enseignante, si sérieuse auparavant, s'était métamorphosée en une jeune femme exaltée et souriante. Elle étreignit un moment l'hôtesse sous les regards à la fois surpris et amusés de ses élèves, puis l'hôtesse s'adressa à eux :

« Seriez-vous moins étonnés si je vous disais que votre maîtresse est une amie de longue date ? »

Elle enchaîna, avec un petit rire dont John apprécia le son :

« Bienvenue à Hurlstone ! Je m'appelle Rachel Howells, mais contentez-vous de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je suis l'une des responsables de l'auberge dans laquelle vous aurez le plaisir, je l'espère, de loger durant votre séjour ici. Avant que je vous laisse entrer pour de bon, je me dois de préciser que notre petite ville vous apparaîtra certainement très différente de cette géante qu'est Londres, mais croyez-moi, si vous tâchez d'ouvrir l'œil et votre esprit, elle vous réservera de multiples surprises... car, je vous le dis, Hurlstone est magique. Réellement magique. »

Les moues dubitatives des enfants ne désarçonnèrent aucunement Rachel qui se contenta de sourire chaleureusement. Hurlstone ? Jamais entendu parler. Elle aime peut-être un peu trop sa ville, pensa John, ou elle aime se mettre en scène. Elle souriait encore plus au moment où le groupe traversait l'arche.

En voyant enfin ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, John eut comme un coup au cœur.

La façade vieillotte de la ville dissimulait la concentration de couleurs et d'éclectisme la plus extraordinaire que le jeune garçon ait jamais vue. En son sein, tradition et technologie cohabitaient harmonieusement. Il n'aurait pas eu assez des paires d'yeux de tous ses camarades réunis pour tout voir : sur la place principale où s'étendait en son centre une immense fontaine, des groupes d'individus revêtus de luxueuses étoffes exultaient de joie pour une raison inconnue tandis que d'autres, affublés de masques tous plus beaux et complexes les uns que les autres, se mettaient soudainement à danser sans obéir au rythme de la même musique. Certains suivaient la cadence d'une fanfare équipée d'instruments dont John, pour la plupart, ignorait alors jusqu'à l'existence ; d'autres battaient la mesure d'un groupe de rock en pleine répétition sur une estrade de plein air dont les notes semblaient toujours un peu plus faire éclater des amplificateurs mal réglés. Des hommes à l'apparence de pantins s'exerçaient à diverses figures acrobatiques sur les pavés saupoudrés de confettis multicolores, sous les moqueries de clowns aux mains occupées par des bouquets de ballons de toutes les formes et couleurs imaginables. Les murs des bâtiments pierreux étaient recouverts d'enseignes encore éteintes en raison de l'heure, mais qui devaient offrir à la nuit tombée de fantastiques explosions lumineuses. Des ouvriers s'affairaient à la mise en place d'écrans géants et de plate-formes et communiquaient entre eux par onomatopées entre branchements électriques et coups de marteaux. Des odeurs salées comme sucrées – et un tantinet écœurantes – étaient portées par le vent qui faisait remuer les guirlandes à fanion accrochées un peu partout au-dessus de la ville.

Dans leurs uniformes d'écoliers, les enfants passaient totalement inaperçus. Tous devaient être aussi ébahis que John, car Rachel éclata de rire :

« Vous avez de la chance, mes amours, d'être venus pile au moment de l'organisation de notre carnaval ! La ville n'est pas toujours aussi animée habituellement. Les enfants sont en vacances, alors ils sont intenables ! Et tout ce que vous voyez autour de vous n'est même pas la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Croyez-moi, notre carnaval n'a jamais rien eu à envier à celui de Notting Hill ! Oh, je parle, je parle, mais vous devez être épuisés après un tel voyage... Allons vite à l'auberge. Suivez-moi bien, en ces jours intenses, on se perd comme un rien quand on ne connaît pas la ville.

– Allez, hop ! Tout le monde obéit ! » surenchérit la maîtresse, croyant jouer les indispensables.

John leur emboîta le pas, toujours subjugué. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des carnavals dans sa vie. Ils étaient le plus souvent tout à fait magnifiques. Mais celui-ci avait une particularité qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression de voir déjà se dérouler le carnaval alors que celui-ci n'était encore qu'en préparation, ce qui prouvait à quel point il devait être spectaculaire ? Ou parce qu'il était dans un bourg (il avait adopté ce terme à défaut, car l'endroit était trop petit pour être une ville mais aussi trop grand pour être un village) qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'on est toujours fasciné par l'inconnu...

Dans le rang, l'excitation était à son comble. Même Wilson ne jouait pas les blasés. L'enseignante s'échinait à rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici uniquement pour s'amuser, que le but de ce voyage était également de s'ouvrir à ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et que ce n'était pas une raison pour se croire en vacances, mais ses propos étaient superbement ignorés. En voyant certains élèves brandir des appareils photo, John décida de les imiter et sortit de son sac à dos l'appareil de son père. Il avait dû batailler pour obtenir l'autorisation de l'emporter. Il était si tête-en-l'air... Il riva l'appareil vers la place principale et l'immortalisa.

« La semaine va être longue... » entendit-il marmonner à côté de lui.

John se retourna et vit un garçon aux boucles brunes, assez grand pour son âge, avancer à ses côtés le regard dans le vague. Il reconnut Sherlock Holmes, un nom bizarre pour un être qui l'était encore plus. Il était toujours seul en classe mais ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser, il mettait même un point d'honneur à cultiver cette absence relationnelle. John le connaissait depuis longtemps, mais il ne le connaissait pas : ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une conscience de son existence, sans mots échangés ni liens formés, pas même celui faiblard de la simple camaraderie. Les rares fois où il parlait aux autres, il le faisait d'une manière complètement inédite, précieuse et incongrue : John se souvenait encore de la fois où Holmes avait affirmé à un petit nerveux de la bande de Wilson, après une entrevue parents-professeurs, que sa mère avait un amant simplement en ayant observé la façon dont son gilet était boutonné. Personne n'a jamais su si c'était par provocation, par amusement ou juste s'il était trop en-dehors du concept de sociabilité pour se rendre compte de l'impact que pouvaient avoir ses paroles. Sûrement était-il capable de compromettre à lui seul l'intégralité du programme "Social and emotional aspects of learning". Oui, définitivement très étrange.

« Quoi ? » prononça John, déconcerté par ces mots.

Holmes posa son regard translucide sur lui comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Oh, rien. Je me faisais une réflexion à voix haute. »

Inutile d'insister. Il n'aimait pas trop rester seul avec lui. Une minute, se dit John. Seul ? Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, il s'aperçut que le groupe avait déjà bien avancé. Même la mère accompagnatrice, qui était censée fermer la marche, ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur retard, trop occupée qu'elle était à séparer deux élèves en pleine dispute. Il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour prendre une simple photo ? Laissant derrière lui Holmes qui ne s'en faisait visiblement pas, il accéléra le pas puis sentit soudain sa prise se desserrer sur son appareil, qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de ranger. Une seconde de réaction lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il venait de se le faire dérober. Il fit volte-face et repéra immédiatement le voleur : un garçon de sa taille qui détalait comme un lapin, bientôt suivi par John qui poussait des cris d'indignation.

La voix de Holmes l'appelait, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. C'était une catastrophe. Son père l'avait bien prévenu : s'il ne ramenait pas l'appareil en parfait état, il allait se faire tuer ; qu'est-ce que ce sera s'il ne le ramène pas du tout ! Il avait beau être doué en course, garder la crapule dans son champ de vision tout en évitant de rentrer dans les gens relevait de la compétence olympique. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les visages masqués qui riaient sur son passage. Inutile d'espérer une quelconque aide extérieure. Au moment où le chapardeur s'apprêtait à bifurquer vers la droite, il se figea et braqua son regard sur John. Ce fut tout du moins ce que ce dernier supposa : la distance et le loup noir qu'il avait sur les yeux ne lui permettaient pas d'en dire plus. Il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il avait arrêté de courir, mais ne prit pas le temps de se méfier : il piqua un sprint, bien décidé à récupérer son bien. Mais alors que seuls quelques mètres les séparaient, le garçon masqué disparut dans la ruelle. Il le provoquait ! John émit une exclamation de colère et se remit à sa poursuite. Au moins, la ruelle était vide : il avait le gaillard directement dans sa ligne de mire. Mais pas pour longtemps. John s'engagea dans l'allée qu'il venait de prendre, mais il l'avait déjà semé. Heureusement, l'allée ne menait qu'à un seul chemin. Quand il parvint au bout, il comprit réellement ce qu'avait voulu dire Rachel par « Se perdre comme un rien ». Il avait débouché dans une autre rue qui donnait un accès à plusieurs autres voies. Les habitations collées les unes aux autres lui parurent soudain étrangement hautes. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, qui n'était plus qu'une étroite bande bleue entourée de blocs de pierre.

Peu de solutions s'offraient à lui, et il allait devoir vite se décider, car le vaurien courait toujours. Soit il faisait demi-tour et il serait tout aussi perdu, ne sachant pas où était l'auberge et supposant qu'on ne l'avait pas attendu – sans parler de son père qui le lui ferait amèrement regretter à son retour... soit il empruntait une des voies au hasard et, avec un peu de chance, tomberait nez-à-nez avec le gamin. N'importe quoi. Une telle veine n'arrivait jamais.

Il parcourut la rue de long en large, sentant peu à peu la panique lui resserrer la gorge. Il évita de penser au fait qu'il n'était même plus sûr du chemin qu'il avait pris pour arriver jusqu'ici et prononça pour la forme quelques jurons qui auraient fait hurler ses parents. Vraiment, se perdre au milieu de nulle part après s'être bêtement fait voler un objet qui ne lui appartenait pas alors qu'il aurait suffi de le remettre dans son sac, quelle poisse ! Il songea à la perspective de tirer au sort (sans vraiment savoir si c'était pour retrouver l'appareil ou son chemin vers la place principale) quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge de quelques milliers de volts et il entendit une voix familière s'excuser aussitôt :

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire si peur. »

* * *

_A suivre..._

Si ce chapitre contient une quelconque coquille (ce qui serait désespérant de ma part étant donné le nombre de fois que je me suis relue), faites-le moi savoir sans ménagement.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, positifs comme négatifs !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Je vous présente le second chapitre, légèrement plus long mais je ne me sentais pas de le couper. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John tomba des nues. Il crut avoir des hallucinations, mais c'était bien Holmes qui se tenait près de lui. John contempla ce visage anguleux et inexpressif de ses yeux exorbités avant de demander stupidement :

« Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? »

Holmes ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ?

– Tu aurais préféré être seul à te perdre ?

– C'était vraiment pas la peine de me suivre. Ce... c'est trop bête... On m'a volé mon appareil.

– Je sais.

– Et j'ai perdu la trace du voleur.

– J'avais cru comprendre. Mais toi en revanche, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris son but. Bon, en vérité, si je t'ai suivi, c'est uniquement parce que son comportement m'intriguait. C'est logique, ton appareil n'était qu'un appât.

– Holmes...

– Non, appelle-moi Sherlock. »

Déconcerté, John ravala sa phrase.

« Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Personne dans la classe ne t'appelle comme ça.

– Je crois qu'on peut même dire que personne ne m'appelle tout court, répliqua Sherlock avec un rire sec. Et ce n'est pas plus mal.

– Alors pourquoi c'est différent pour moi ? »

Sherlock poussa un soupir agacé.

« Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Si ça te dérange tant que ça de m'appeler par mon prénom, dis-le clairement.

– Non, mais non, pas du tout, infirma John, sentant la conversation lui échapper et dériver vers le non-sens. Manifestement, ce garçon esquivait ses interrogations. Aucun problème... Sherlock. »

Sherlock étira imperceptiblement le coin droit de ses lèvres (ce qui, chez lui, devait s'apparenter à un sourire), puis enchaîna rapidement :

« On est d'accord alors, _John_. Comme je te le disais, ton appareil n'était qu'un appât. Tu as bien vu que le voleur t'attendait au coin de la ruelle. Tu as même dû le voir mieux que moi, tu étais plus près. Il se fiche de l'objet en lui-même, il voulait juste t'attirer à lui.

– Oh, vraiment ! Mais pour quoi faire ? Je le connais même pas ! s'impatienta John.

– Le seul moyen de le savoir est de le retrouver. »

John éclata de rire sous le regard dédaigneux de Sherlock.

« Brillante idée, impressionnant ! Eh bien, si tu as une idée du chemin qu'il a pu prendre, n'hésite pas, je te suis !

– Bien sûr que je sais quel chemin il a pris. Je me suis même demandé ce que tu attendais pour y aller. »

John cessa de rire. Il tenta de détecter l'ironie sur le visage de son camarade, sans succès.

« Non, sérieusement. Tu sais vraiment par où il est passé ?

– John, tu crois réellement qu'il t'aurait attiré jusque dans cette rue déserte pour ensuite t'y abandonner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à y gagner ?

– Mon appareil, peut-être ? » lança John non sans sarcasme.

Sherlock secoua la tête avec irritation.

« Il s'en fiche, je te dis. Bon, puisqu'il faut tout te dire : il a laissé un indice dans l'une de ces ruelles afin de te guider jusqu'à lui. Il est tellement évident que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu passer à côté. Même Wilson et les autres décérébrés de sa bande l'auraient remarqué. »

Aïe. Ça, c'était vexant. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin pour comprendre pourquoi il n'avait personne autour de lui : son franc-parler était un vrai bouclier. Non seulement il tenait les adversaires à distance, mais il faisait rebondir leurs attaques et les leur renvoyait au centuple. En conséquence, les conversations avec ce garçon étaient fortement appréhendées, donc soigneusement évitées. John concédait le désir de protection, mais était-il pour autant nécessaire de se montrer si désobligeant ? Il se retint de le fusiller du regard et s'appliqua à inspecter précisément chacune des ruelles, la condescendance de Sherlock pesant sur ses épaules. Convaincu qu'il jouait avec lui, qu'il le forçait à exécuter une chorégraphie dont il ne connaissait pas les pas et qu'il jubilait de le voir s'en sortir aussi habilement que s'il souffrait d'ataxie, John sentit ses joues se teinter d'humiliation. Jamais il n'avait eu cette atroce sensation de voir sa potentielle stupidité mise au jour, jusqu'à ce que cet énergumène se mêle de ses affaires. Soudainement, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette misérable manipulée par de pâles doigts machiavéliques. Le « Alors ? » à la fois pressant et victorieux de Sherlock fut la goutte d'eau.

« Comment tu veux que je trouve alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche ! explosa John. Dis-moi quelle est la bonne voie ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !

– Ça, c'est clair. Viens par là. »

Obéissant de mauvaise grâce, John rejoignit Sherlock dans la ruelle indiquée. Il était figé devant une statue noire en forme de lion élégamment posée dans une niche creusée à même le mur, qui trouvait sa jumelle dans le mur opposé. Vu l'état de la ruelle, ces statues avaient à peu près autant leur place ici qu'un trône dans une décharge. Les habitants ont un drôle de sens des priorités... Sherlock déclara d'un ton péremptoire :

« Si tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir, c'est que j'ai eu tort de penser que tu étais moins stupide que les autres élèves de notre classe. Et je ne supporte pas de me tromper alors, dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux de me montrer que je ne t'ai pas surestimé. »

John ne se focalisa pas sur cet ersatz de compliment et porta son attention sur la statue. Elle était belle, mais n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il la tâta, espérant que la réponse surgirait de la froide pierre pour se diffuser dans ses paumes puis dans son corps tout entier, comme lors des rudes soirées d'hiver où l'on approche ses mains du feu en attendant que la chaleur se répande en nous. Mais rien de tel ne s'opéra. Il tenta de retourner la statue, mais elle était trop lourde. Et Sherlock n'aurait pas pu trouver l'indice s'il avait eu à la faire pivoter. John était trop fier pour donner sa langue au chat, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il séchait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était récupérer son appareil et filer dare-dare. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'efforçait-t-il de chercher ce satané indice ? Puisque Sherlock était si sûr de lui, ils pouvaient se contenter d'avancer par là sans perdre plus de temps !

La réponse fit immédiatement écho à la question : il ne voulait pas décevoir Sherlock.

La confusion s'empara de ses pensées. Sherlock n'était pas son ami. Il pouvait lui lancer toutes ces œillades prétentieuses et débiter ces insultes indirectes, cela lui était égal. Cela aurait dû lui être égal.

Il fut distrait de son début d'introspection par une lueur fugace dans son esprit. Il se retourna et fit face à la statue jumelle, sentant l'avide surveillance de Sherlock. Il approcha sa main du visage peu engageant de la statue pour le palper et, sentant une différence de texture, arracha ce qui y était attaché ; il découvrit entre ses doigts le loup du chapardeur. La différence de noir entre le masque et la statue était imperceptible. Une cachette simple, mais efficace. Ravi d'avoir mis la main dessus et froissé d'avoir mis autant de temps, il tendit modestement le masque à Sherlock qui le félicita :

« Tu vois, quand tu veux !

– Oh, ça va. Je te signale que pendant que tu te fichais de moi, le voleur s'est sûrement trouvé une cachette bien plus compliquée ! Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire !

– Tu t'avances, affirma Sherlock en se remettant en marche, je suis sûr qu'on le retrouvera plus facilement que tu ne le crois. Suis-moi. »

La rue était de plus en plus exiguë et humide, et se tordait dans tous les sens. Aucun risque de se perdre, cependant, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une voie unique. Elle contrastait tellement avec la place principale que John faillit se demander s'ils étaient toujours bien à Hurlstone.

Sherlock avait raison. Il posait, et se posait, trop de questions. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité excessive. Il trouvait simplement qu'une fois entré dans ce bourg, la logique devenait subitement une notion abstraite voire inexistante. Et ça, c'était terrifiant. Il n'était même pas là depuis une heure et sentait déjà que son cerveau entrait en phase de réinitialisation. Pas uniquement à cause de cette cacophonie discordante qui avait éraflé ses tympans. Pas uniquement à cause de tous ces individus qui n'ont peut-être pas d'autre visage que leur masque – qui sait ?

Mais peut-être aussi à cause de sa nouvelle compagnie.

« Comment tu as fait ?

– Hm ? fit Sherlock comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

– Comment tu as pu voir que le masque était sur cette statue de si loin ? »

John poursuivit avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de répondre :

« Et tout le reste ! Tout ce que tu devines à propos des élèves de notre classe sans les connaître ! Tu leur jettes un coup d'œil et c'est comme si... comme si tu connaissais tout de leur vie !

« Je ne devine pas, John. Et je ne me contente pas de "jeter un coup d'œil". Tout ce que je sais, je les déduis de mes observations. Tout simplement. Et navré de te décevoir, mais dire que je connais tout de leur vie serait exagéré. Je n'en suis pas encore là. »

John ne sut pas si cette dernière phrase était ironique ou non. Sherlock ajouta :

« Tu sais, ça ne m'a jamais paru grand chose. Ce qui est ordinaire pour les uns peut sembler bizarre pour les autres. Mais les gens se moquent toujours de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

– Oui... »

Ce n'était pas une approbation polie, émise pour clore un sujet incompris et en introduire un autre plus futile comme le commun des mortels en a la détestable habitude. L'inflexion de sa voix, son ton dénué de passivité le prouvaient.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Sherlock avait souvent entendu cette phrase au détour de conversations auxquelles il n'était pas censé prêter attention : distraitement dans la bouche de sa mère, quand elle écoutait les anecdotes creuses de son amie les samedis après-midi où elle s'incrustait chez les Holmes ; avec enthousiasme dans la bouche d'adolescentes hystériques qu'il croisait parfois dans la rue, sur des sujets sans plus de profondeur. Mais jamais cette phrase ne lui avait été adressée directement, jamais il ne l'avait entendue aussi vibrante de sincérité. Les mots prirent tout à coup un sens complètement inédit.

Et jamais il n'aurait cru le découvrir dans la bouche d'un camarade de classe.

Il se tourna finalement vers John et remarqua l'ombre soudaine qui avait envahi ses iris bleus, qu'il tentait de cacher avec un sourire. Si l'on décollait ce sourire pour le transférer sur un visage aux yeux rieurs, on obtiendrait une expression harmonieusement joyeuse quoique banale. Mais associé aux yeux de John, la tristesse de ses traits n'en était qu'accentuée et curieusement familière.

A l'école, Sherlock aimait passer les récréations à observer ses indésirables condisciples, perché au bord d'une des fenêtres du bâtiment (même s'il était interdit de s'y asseoir). Il choisissait un sujet d'étude et, si ce dernier s'avérait inintéressant, en changeait sans tarder. La première fois que le hasard avait désigné John Watson, Sherlock n'avait pas songé une seconde à regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait rien d'un gamin seul, rejeté, mal-aimé : il faisait partie de la cour de Wilson et en cela avait l'assurance d'une compagnie permanente. Pourtant, il semblait ailleurs quand cette communauté de faire-valoirs était réunie au complet. Il arborait toujours cette mine impénétrable et pensive ainsi que cette stature raide et figée dont Sherlock n'arrivait pas à tirer de déduction satisfaisante. Dès que Wilson bougeait, les autres suivaient tels un essaim d'abeilles agglutinées autour de leur reine-mère, mais John, même s'il finissait inévitablement par leur emboîter le pas d'une démarche mal assurée, prenait toujours un peu de distance comme pour ne pas être assimilé à cette stupide bande de bras cassés (ce que Sherlock cautionnait parfaitement).

Néanmoins aujourd'hui, en dépit de cette sempiternelle et indicible mélancolie, le jeune garçon avait remarqué une nette décontraction de sa silhouette et de ses paroles, un changement somme toute anodin pour n'importe quel idiot inattentif mais dans lequel Sherlock voyait ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de lui-même : un début de connivence.

« Je voulais dire que... c'est vrai, c'est un peu spécial à première vue, bafouilla John avec un rire gêné, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est mal. C'est même assez... intéressant, enfin...

– C'est bon, rassure-toi, j'ai compris », l'interrompit Sherlock de peur de briser la compréhension silencieuse qui s'était paisiblement installée entre eux.

En voyant sa tête, il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être été vif dans sa réaction. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il était préférable de faire dans ce cas-là et, hésitant, ajouta :

« Mais... merci. »

Le ton interrogateur sonnait assez faux, mais au soulagement du brun, la mine de John s'éclaira.

Ils avaient été tellement occupés par leurs pensées respectives qu'ils furent tous les deux très surpris lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie de la ruelle. Sherlock fit un rapide protocole des nouveaux lieux : pas d'autre accès à une quelconque entrée ou sortie vers une autre ruelle. Une impasse, avec seulement quelques habitations – quatre portes d'accès, deux à gauche et deux à droite – et, tout au fond du cul-de-sac, une boutique – si l'on se référait aux couleurs de la devanture, car l'inscription certainement très claire quelques années auparavant était désormais illisible. Le voleur d'appareil pourrait très bien vivre dans l'une de ces maisons, mais rien ne les démarquait les unes des autres.

Et puis... Oh, comme il était bête.

« John, regarde cette flaque, dit-il en montrant au milieu de l'impasse un large creux dans les pavés qui accueillait l'eau se déversant depuis une gouttière en mauvais état – un véritable étang miniature !

– Eh bien ?

– Ton voleur l'a utilisée pour te donner un autre indice.

– Encore ! soupira John. J'en ai marre, je te laisse t'en charger, en plus, la maîtresse va nous tuer ! Je veux récupérer mon appareil, c'est tout !

– Désolé, dit Sherlock d'une voix amusée, mais vu à quel point il s'est donné du mal, il a sûrement une bonne raison pour t'avoir fait venir. Il va falloir que la maîtresse attende un peu ! Allez ! C'est facile. Il s'est servi de l'eau de la gouttière pour nous tracer un chemin. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait plu, ou si la gouttière était mieux tenue ! Puisqu'il a dû marcher dans la flaque pour aller là où il le voulait, il n'a pas pu prendre les deux premières portes, car elles sont trop près de l'entrée de l'impasse. Il n'a pas prise non plus celle qui se trouve à sa gauche car marcher dedans aurait été ici aussi inutile, il pouvait parfaitement la contourner.

– Mais il est possible d'aller partout sans toucher la flaque d'eau ! s'étonna John.

– Sauf que nous n'aurions eu aucun indice pour le retrouver, répondit nonchalamment Sherlock avec un rictus moqueur. On n'allait quand même pas devoir ouvrir toutes les portes avant de trouver la bonne, ça, c'est bon pour Monsieur Tout-le-monde. »

Le grand retour de l'arrogance. John n'insista pas.

« Bref, cela ne nous laisse plus que deux solutions : la boutique en face de nous, et la porte au fond à droite. Regarde bien, il y a des traces de pas qui vont dans les deux directions, dit-il en s'approchant des marques humides fonçant légèrement les pavés – en tout cas, ce qui était pour Sherlock des marques humides, car John devait presque faire appel à l'imagination pour les voir.

– Génial, comment on est censés deviner laquelle est la bonne ?

– Encore une fois, il ne s'agit pas de deviner. La porte du coin droit ne nous aide pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle est identique à toutes les autres. Je porterais donc plus mon choix sur la boutique. On ne peut plus lire son nom et les couleurs de l'enseigne sont délavées, mais en se concentrant, on peut redessiner les traits d'un loup entourant le nom de la boutique. Peu importe qu'on ne puisse plus rien lire, on peut difficilement affirmer qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que d'une boutique de masques ou de costumes.

– Et alors ?

– Alors je pense qu'on a trouvé l'endroit où on voulait t'attirer, John, déclama-t-il en souriant victorieusement. La statue masquée, enfin ! Pourquoi ton voleur t'aurait-il laissé son masque si c'était pour t'amener à un endroit aussi ordinaire qu'une maison en pleine impasse ? C'était un indice supplémentaire ! »

John fit une moue incrédule. Une autre question effleura son esprit :

« Mais alors, pourquoi les pas partent dans deux directions ?

– Fais fonctionner ta logique ! Il est d'abord entré dans la boutique, certainement pour y déposer ton appareil photo, puis il est ressorti en suivant les premières traces de pas. Ses chaussures s'étant asséchées, il est revenu les humidifier dans la flaque pour dessiner un autre chemin vers la deuxième porte qui est vraisemblablement celle de sa maison. Juste pour nous faire réfléchir, tu comprends ! Elles ont plus séché que ce qu'il avait dû prévoir, mais les traces y sont un peu plus foncées que devant la boutique, donc plus fraîches. On est arrivés juste à temps, un peu plus et on n'aurait rien vu ! »

John était ahuri. L'explication était au fond des plus rudimentaires, mais ce serait un odieux mensonge de dire qu'il aurait pu en faire autant et parvenir aussi rapidement à la même conclusion. Ce qu'il avait vu en classe, tous ces détails caractérisant les autres élèves percés à jour, tout cela n'était que sa face cachée. Il en était convaincu à présent : tout aussi loufoque et peu avenant qu'il pût être, ce garçon qu'il avait côtoyé en classe pendant longtemps mais dont il ne connaissait finalement rien était génial. Pas le "génial" couramment utilisé à tort et à travers. Le "génial" arraché proprement à sa racine étymologique primaire, dans sa signification la plus pure.

Et il n'avait pas l'intention de cesser de l'observer de sitôt. Avec la même expression fascinée qu'il avait arborée en entrant à Hurlstone, il suivit le petit génie à l'intérieur de l'échoppe, lui faisant confiance comme une inopinée évidence.

* * *

L'extérieur miteux de la boutique ne lui rendait pas justice, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. A croire que Hurlstone était composée d'une multitude de mondes cachés et contrastés . La pièce n'était pas grande, et cette impression était renforcée par son encombrement. Les murs étaient tapissés de masques, de toutes les sortes et probablement de tous les pays. Leur palette d'expressions faciales était vertigineuse. Il y avait plus de masques ici que dans tout le reste du bourg, ce qui était effrayant : pas moins d'une centaine d'yeux vides scrutaient les deux intrus, qui s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre face à ces oppressantes et insistantes observations. Le mauvais éclairage de la boutique et les rideaux tirés donnaient à penser que la nuit était brusquement tombée. Une odeur suave baignait dans l'air, rappelant à John à la fois celle des roses et du grenier de ses grands-parents. Des plantes en pot évoluaient tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce et ne semblaient pas être gênées par le manque de lumière – ce qui était quelque peu irréaliste. Sur le comptoir était posée une vieille boîte à musique qui s'était étrangement déclenchée à l'instant-même où la porte de la boutique avait été poussée. Des notes répétitives s'enchaînaient joliment, avec une lenteur languissante et apaisante, jusqu'à ce que le rideau de perles menant à l'arrière-boutique ne dévoile, dans un délicieux cliquetis, la silhouette d'un homme paraissant plus jeune que son âge moulé dans des vêtements pourpres et aux cheveux tirant sur le roux impeccablement coiffés. En voyant les deux garçons, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes et ses zygomatiques d'une élasticité stupéfiante s'étirèrent à se déchirer. Un sourire qui se voulait avenant mais si clownesque qu'il en était juste très inquiétant. L'inconnu évoquait davantage un cauchemar infantile matérialisé qu'un être humain de chair et de sang.

« C'est donc vous, mes jolis ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix haut perchée en s'approchant du comptoir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer d'un pas les prudents garçons. A qui appartient cet appareil ? »

L'homme tenait le précieux appareil dans sa main droite et le brandissait comme le pompon d'un manège. Exaspéré et soulagé, John s'avança et, de façon plutôt impolie, récupéra son bien avant de revenir aux côtés de Sherlock, ce dernier légèrement amusé par cette agressivité surprenante pour un garçon ordinairement si timide.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? glapit John. Et ce garçon ! Celui qui... où est-il ? Et pourquoi on est là ?! »

Le sourire de l'homme ne diminua pas face aux mots bégayants et agressifs du nouveau venu. Sa réaction était logique. Il avait compris qu'il avait été mené ici délibérément et le pauvre se sentait trompé et manipulé.

Ce qui était inattendu, en revanche, était qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux garçons...

Il était fascinant de les voir côte à côte. Ils étaient dignes d'un jeu des sept différences : l'un était grand, l'autre haut comme trois pommes ; l'un n'arborait aucune expression, l'autre était en proie à une colère susceptible d'éclater à tout moment. Typique des âmes que tout oppose mais néanmoins intrinsèquement liées. Inutile de connaître ces enfants pour le deviner : l'intuition exacerbée de l'homme était amplement suffisante.

« Je vois, je vois ! Ma foi, c'est aussi bien que vous soyez deux !

– J'ai su dès le départ qu'on voulait attirer John quelque part, déclara Sherlock, coupant court à un discours de John qui visait à démontrer l'incohérence des propos de l'inconnu. Mais je ne comprenais par pourquoi. Quel était votre but ?

– Oh, tu t'appelles donc John ? Bien, très bien. Je vous présente mille excuses, mes chers enfants, mais sachez que je- enfin, que nous ne pensions pas à mal. Bien au contraire. Nous cherchions simplement une personne capable de nous- je veux dire, de me venir en aide. J'ai un... problème, voyez-vous. Les temps sont difficiles, et je savais que personne ne viendrait m'aider, encore moins les autorités. Quand on m'a fait savoir que des inconnus resteraient ici pour un moment, des enfants qui plus est, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

– Oh, vous avez... besoin d'aide ? répéta John, qui s'était nettement radouci.

– Et pourquoi des enfants, spécifiquement ? s'enquit Sherlock en haussant un sourcil.

– Ta méfiance est compréhensive, répondit l'homme avec son éternel rictus, mais elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Je ne suis qu'un honnête vendeur de masques. Les enfants sont infiniment plus dignes de mon amitié que n'importe quel adulte ; ceux que j'ai la chance de connaître sont bien plus intelligents et altruistes que toutes les autres personnes en qui j'ai pu accorder ma confiance. Ils voient ce qui échappe aux adultes car ils ont une perception toute autre du monde. Le garçon qui t'a "volé", John, fait justement partie de mes amis : il est le chef de file d'un clan secret réservé aux enfants, les Irregulars. Leur but est d'aider les gens dans le besoin, de résoudre leurs problèmes et d'enquêter sur des faits inhabituels qui se déroulent à Hurlstone, tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion. Les adultes sont tout à fait exclus de ce clan, et seul un petit nombre de privilégiés – dont je fais partie, comme vous l'aurez deviné – connaît et participe à son existence.

– S'ils veulent aider les gens, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas adressé d'abord à eux pour régler votre "problème" ? »

Avec un ton exagérément dramatique, le vendeur expliqua :

« Ah, mais ils ont bien essayé ! Malheureusement, plusieurs mésaventures, que je ne peux vous raconter sous peine de radiation pour trahison, ont fait que leur petite enquête a dû être stoppée. Ils ont avoué qu'ils avaient besoin de renfort. C'est pour cela que votre venue à Hurlstone est une providence ! Vous qui ne connaissez pas la ville, vous êtes capables de prendre plus de recul que les Irregulars, ou que n'importe quel autre habitant. Votre vision neuve des choses nous serait très utile. Avant que vous n'arriviez à la boutique, le chef Wiggins, qui attendait de pied ferme votre entrée en ville, m'a dit qu'il avait espionné votre groupe un moment avant de porter son choix sur toi, John. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait que tu te démarquais du lot, que cela se voyait que tu n'aimais pas rester collé aux autres. S'est-il trompé ? »

John baissa les yeux sans faire de commentaire.

« Tu étais un candidat idéal. Mais il craignait que t'aborder directement ne suffise pas. Il te fallait une bonne raison pour le suivre. Il a ainsi pris ton appareil (il te demande d'ailleurs pardon), ce qui a prouvé ton endurance, et a laissé çà et là des indices pour te guider, ce qui a prouvé ton bon sens. Et te voilà ! »

Suite à cette conclusion, John ébaucha un sourire, ravi de ces compliments et de ces excuses. Il s'empressa de rectifier, sans éprouver aucune gêne :

« En fait, le bon sens revient à Sherlock. Je n'aurais pas réussi à venir seul !

– Wiggins a été en effet un peu hasardeux, il n'avait pas prévu la présence de ton ami. Je peux te dire que tu as fort bien agi en le suivant ! dit fièrement le vendeur de masques en se tournant vers Sherlock. Quelle excellente équipe j'ai là ! Quelle chance ! Quelle chance ! »

Tandis que le roux jubilait, John et Sherlock se jetèrent des regards à la dérobée.

« Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué mon problème ! A vrai dire, je souhaitais un peu mieux vous connaître avant de vous en faire part. Mais je pense vous faire à présent suffisamment confiance !

– Tu pourrais peut-être le déduire, Sherlock, proposa John avec un sourire caustique.

– Laisse-moi une minute », répondit placidement Sherlock, au fond bien content de pouvoir à nouveau faire étalage de ses capacités.

Sous les yeux attentifs du vendeur de masques et chronométré par la ritournelle mécanique et régulière en fond sonore, Sherlock, dont le visage avait pris une apparence concentrée et alerte, balaya la pièce du regard pour en extraire le moindre détail utile avant de porter son analyse sur le jeune homme. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il émit son diagnostic :

« On vous a volé un masque cher à votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vendeur de masque changea aussitôt de tête. Son perpétuel sourire s'évapora miraculeusement. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais il se contint suffisamment pour pouvoir souffler non sans peine :

« Exactement. Comment l'as-tu su, mon joli ?

– Vous êtes un vendeur de masques. La logique voudrait que tous les masques exposés dans cette pièce, absolument tous, soient à vendre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas de ceux accrochés sur le mur derrière le comptoir, autour du rideau de perles. Ils se différencient de ceux accrochés sur le mur de droite et de gauche tout d'abord par leur inaccessibilité pour les clients. Mais vous en êtes tellement fier que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de les montrer. Ils sont donc rares, sans doute en provenance de pays lointains, et vous sont plus précieux que tous les autres. L'autre différence, qui est expliquée par le vol, vient de leur disposition : votre apparence prouve que vous êtes un homme pointilleux, et votre perfectionnisme se reflète clairement dans votre passion, ce qui est normal. Vous faites attention à ce qu'il y ait toujours le même écart entre chaque masque, au-dessus, en-dessous et sur les côtés. Les masques sur le mur de droite et celui de gauche sont disposés exactement pareil, la symétrie est parfaite. Mais les masques derrière le comptoir sont accrochés plus maladroitement, l'écart est plus important. Vous avez tenté de cacher l'absence du masque en redisposant les autres, car vous ne supportiez pas la vision de cet espace vide. Ce masque n'étant pas à vendre, il n'a pu qu'être volé. »

La vitesse à laquelle on s'habituait aux tirades du garçon était impressionnante. John se sentait maintenant en territoire connu et attendait impatiemment la réaction du vendeur de masques.

Et regretta immédiatement cette impatience.

Le vendeur de masques s'était mis à pousser des hurlements déchirants et complètement démesurés avant de s'éjecter de son comptoir et de saisir Sherlock par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier. John intervint immédiatement et, sans réfléchir, arracha son camarade à l'étreinte foudroyante et hystérique de l'homme, qui pour toute réponse prit son visage dans ses mains, ses sanglots théâtraux résonnant dans la boutique. Une double personnalité, pensa John. Génial.

« Oh, finit par dire le lunatique en reniflant bruyamment, ce qui était un comble pour l'homme distingué qu'il cherchait à être. Ne faites pas attention, cela m'arrive à chaque fois que je pense à ce masque. Parce que oui, mes chéris, tout est vrai ! Sherlock, c'est bien cela ? Je ne sais pas trop comment tu as fait, mais tu es tombé juste. Ce masque... Il est unique au monde. Dans toute ma collection, c'est lui le plus inestimable de tous. J'ai mis la main dessus durant l'un de mes nombreux voyages au bout du monde. Il est très ancien, mais remarquablement bien conservé. Je connais tout de mes masques, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé les origines exactes de celui-ci. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était souvent utilisé lors de rites occultes dans un objectif de destruction, physique ou spirituelle. Chacun des masques autour de vous porte un nom de mon invention, et celui-ci, celui qu'on a eu la bassesse de me voler, s'appelle le "masque de la Nuit Blanche". Parce qu'il est si terrorisant que l'insomnie est assurée ! »

Il rit avec amertume.

« Je ne me souviens pas comment cela est arrivé. Je me rappelle seulement avoir vu deux silhouettes noires entrer dans ma boutique, et j'ai eu comme une absence.

– On vous a assommé ?

– Probablement. Quand je me suis réveillé, tout était à sa place, sauf le masque de la Nuit Blanche qui avait disparu.

– Rien d'autre n'avait été pris ? Pas même le contenu de la caisse ?

– Pas même le contenu de la caisse. Mais vous savez, les affaires battent de l'aile en ce moment, que la caisse soit vidée ou pas, on ne verrait pas la différence !

– Comment ça ? Le carnaval va débuter, non ? Vous devriez vendre facilement ! » s'étonna John.

Le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres mais le mépris au fond de l'œil, le vendeur expliqua :

« Les ventes de masques marchent mieux au cœur de la ville, mon petit ! Avec le temps, d'autres marchands se sont installés et, grâce à des prix intéressants, ont vendu à foison. Leurs masques sont de piètre qualité comparés aux miens, mais accessibles à tous. Seule la quantité compte, de nos jours ! De plus, ma boutique est très mal installée par rapport aux leurs. Mais que voulez-vous, je me suis attaché à cet endroit, je n'en bougerai pour rien au monde...

– Les autres marchands de la ville n'auraient donc pas pris la peine de vous assommer pour voler un seul et unique masque, lança Sherlock. Puisque leur objectif est de vendre à tout prix, ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt !

– C'est aussi ce que les Irregulars ont pensé. Les voleurs désiraient ce masque en particulier, les autres ne les intéressaient pas. Ce qui est bizarre, tous mes masques sont si merveilleux...

– Mais pourquoi celui-ci, et pas un autre ?

– Pour effectuer un rite, par exemple ? »

John et le vendeur de masques se tournèrent vers Sherlock.

« Manifestement, les voleurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils n'ont pas pris un masque au hasard, dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence avant de le voir. Ils savaient où le trouver et quoi en faire. Vous avez dit que ce masque servait à certains rites occultes. Les voleurs sont sûrement calés à ce sujet.

– Exactement, exactement ! Les Irregulars avaient eux aussi brièvement évoqué cette hypothèse, mais ils n'ont pas eu la possibilité de suivre la piste... Si vous, mes chéris, trouviez le moyen de la creuser, ce serait merveilleux !

– Oui, mais... comme vous l'avez dit, c'est une simple hypothèse. Et il faut toujours faire attention, car on a tendance à tordre les faits pour qu'ils cadrent avec nos hypothèses. C'est une erreur. Ce sont les hypothèses qui doivent cadrer avec les faits, pas l'inverse. »

L'admiration de John fut exprimée par le vendeur de masques :

« Parfaitement ! Tu as bien raison, oui ! L'esprit et les muscles ! (_Les muscles ?_ se répéta mentalement John.) Votre duo est si complémentaire que c'en est magnifique ! Vous serez bien plus efficaces que notre soi-disant police locale, qui a ri de moi quand j'ai déclaré le vol ! Mais n'y pensons plus ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer de vous ! Ce serait du gâchis de refuser ! Je suis prêt à vous supplier de m'aider !

– Pas la peine, le rassura Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. A vrai dire, je suis assez content d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu distrayant ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vol banal. John, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement le garçon, tu marches avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était surréaliste. Il venait d'arriver dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait vagabondé impunément dans les ruelles en compagnie d'un camarade avec qui il n'avait jamais échangé plus de deux mots auparavant, et voilà que ce dernier lui proposait tout naturellement, façon « Et si on jouait ensemble ? », de résoudre une enquête ? Ce genre d'absurde enchaînement d'événements n'arrivait donc pas uniquement dans les dessins animés qu'il regardait avidement le dimanche matin ? Existait-il une suggestion plus irrationnelle que celle-ci ? Qui plus est, il allait être tout sauf simple de se charger de cette quête en raison de la surveillance constante de la maîtresse (là, pour sûr, ils allaient se faire tuer en arrivant à l'auberge).

D'un autre côté (et sans parler de la probabilité d'être dévoré tout cru par l'excentrique s'il le contrariait), comment pouvait-on lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Sherlock le scannait de façon si hypnotisante, et la perspective de l'aventure l'attirait tant, qu'il finit par envoyer balader la raison et hocher affirmativement, presque machinalement, la tête.

Le vendeur de masques, après des remerciements larmoyants, leur conseilla de se rapprocher avant toute chose des Irregulars, car une fois leur confiance officiellement accordée, l'accès à presque tous les mystères de Hurlstone est instantané, et Dieu sait s'il y en a, mes jolis. Ils leur confieraient dans le même temps toutes les données importantes relatives au masque, croquis et photographies, documents que l'excentrique ne possédait plus ici. Après qu'il ait confié à Sherlock les coordonnées du quartier général des petits prodiges sur un morceau de papier (« Ne le perdez pas et ne le laissez entre les mains de personne ! Ce serait la catastrophe... »), les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers la porte, prêts à retrouver la lumière du soleil.

« Soyez bien prudents, mes enfants », susurra aimablement le vendeur de masques tandis que sa silhouette mince disparaissait dans la pénombre de l'arrière-boutique.

La boîte à musique cessa de jouer avec un "clic" sec.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Tout avis quel qu'il soit est accueilli avec plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again ! Ci-dessous un chapitre un peu calme avant le début de l'action. Ne m'en voulez pas...!

* * *

« Tu étais sérieux ?

– A propos de ?

– Tu veux vraiment que je t'aide à retrouver ce masque ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta de marcher, mais garda ses yeux fixés sur un point inconnu droit devant lui.

« Un souci ? »

John ne répondit rien, et pourtant Sherlock comprit. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans la même sphère relationnelle, connaissaient très peu l'un de l'autre et, même si le brun ne voyait aucun inconvénient à tout cela, il devait bien concéder que John était en droit de s'interroger sur sa vision simpliste des choses et de ne pas la partager.

« Écoute. Si ça n'avait été qu'un vulgaire vol, je ne serais pas resté à écouter les histoires de cet homme. Trop ennuyeux. Je sens vraiment qu'il se passe ici quelque chose de pas net. Je veux explorer ça, sauf que, tout seul... »

Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa phrase.

« Je crois que je réfléchis toujours mieux quand j'ai quelqu'un à mes côtés. Mais ça ne m'arrive pas souvent », dit-il d'un air songeur.

Il n'apprenait rien à John. Aucun de leurs camarades de classe ne devait obéir à ses critères sélectifs, puisque aucun ne parlait avec une telle richesse, une telle précision de vocabulaire et n'était doté d'un esprit aussi vif. Une extraordinaire aptitude selon les enseignants (bien que cela ne les empêchât pas de le surveiller en douce, de le considérer comme une aberration intellectuelle, un être de supériorité perpétuelle et de déplorer stupidement cette décrétée différence pendant la pause café du matin, entre deux ragots insipides), un fléau selon les autres élèves.

John songea que le vendeur de masques avait un peu tort en portant les enfants aux nues. Pour beaucoup de sa connaissance, "altruisme" ne pouvait décemment pas les définir. Les mots de Sherlock, son aveu de sa solitude, avaient été exprimés avec tout l'innocent stoïcisme dont le garçon était capable, mais ils avaient d'une façon inattendue et incompréhensible agrippé la gorge de John tel un étau. Il perçut avec une déconcertante facilité les regrets, la tristesse et le désir dont ils étaient inconsciemment emplis et éprouva soudain le besoin de tout assouvir, de vider ces mots de toute émotion négative afin que son camarade n'ait plus jamais à les prononcer.

Mais lui, faisait-il partie de ces personnes dont Sherlock considérait qu'elles valaient le coup d'être à ses côtés ? Lui, John Watson, le gamin ordinaire, rêveur et pas très travailleur qui s'attachait difficilement ? Était-ce possible de posséder une telle volonté d'aider quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait prétendre connaître, mais qu'on pouvait toutefois prétendre comprendre ?

« Hum. Bon, alors... si ça te rend service, je t'aiderai, euphémisa John.

– Merci. »

Sherlock n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était suffisant. Plongés dans leurs pensées embrouillées, ils se remirent en marche rapidement dans un silence paisible, ponctué uniquement par la musique incessante des fêtards, jusqu'à ce que le brun déclare tout à coup :

« Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Moi qui me demandais comment j'allais survivre à une semaine ici.

– A ce point ? Pourtant, cette ville a l'air géniale ! J'ai été surpris en y entrant. Dans le bon sens.

– Tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je la trouve vulgaire. Bruyante, ridicule et... quelle idée de commencer le carnaval avant le jour officiel en appelant ça des "préparatifs" ! A voir l'état de la ville, on dirait qu'il est passé depuis longtemps et qu'il se poursuit juste parce que les gens ne veulent pas en voir la fin ! C'est stupide.

– Je ne sais pas... tout ça, c'est peut-être ce qui fait son charme.

– Peut-être. »

Son ton froid clôtura la conversation. Ce désaccord futile résonna comme une fausse note, ils étaient pourtant bien partis... Pour changer de sujet, John demanda innocemment :

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien le bon chemin ?

– On a demandé il y a cinq minutes. Bon, il y a mille et une raisons de se méfier d'une personne qui porte un masque aussi douteux, mais quand même...

– On est restés à la boutique plus longtemps que je le croyais. La maîtresse va nous assassiner.

– Ou bien elle sera trop soulagée de ne pas nous avoir perdus et donc de ne pas avoir à en découdre avec nos parents pour y penser. On va vite être fixés, regarde, l'auberge est juste là. »

L'auberge, grande mais modeste, se démarquait des bâtisses urbaines par le jardin qui l'entourait et du chemin sableux qui serpentait vers l'entrée, ainsi que par son détachement littéral de la vie de folie qui envahissait le reste de Hurlstone. Les cris et la musique baissaient en intensité à mesure que Sherlock et John s'approchaient et l'air était filtré de toute senteur, si ce n'était celle de l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Il n'y avait personne. La tempête se déclencherait sûrement une fois à l'intérieur.

« Au moins, on sera deux à se faire tuer, se résolut John en haussant les épaules, faussement fataliste.

– Exactement. »

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent avec une spontanéité incontrôlée un sourire emprunt de nervosité et d'excitation. Cet élan de solidarité convainquit John de la bêtise de cette crainte des réprimandes : s'il avait été seul, il aurait tremblé de tous ses membres en ouvrant la porte de l'auberge, car leur maîtresse s'avérait être une vraie sorcière quand elle était en colère. Mais la présence de Sherlock, qui encaissait toujours les accès de rage de l'enseignante avec un flegme remarquable, dévoilait comme par magie le courage qu'il n'avait jamais osé montrer devant elle. Ce sentiment ne le quitta pas même en pénétrant dans le hall aux côtés de son compagnon. Au contraire, il se renforça.

« Maîtresse ! Ils sont là ! » claironna immédiatement une fillette de leur classe, Violet Smith, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne : les autres enfants présents firent suivre l'information comme si une seule fois n'avait pas suffi.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, feignant la surprise d'un tel accueil.

« Mon Dieu, les enfants ! s'écria Rachel en allant à leur rencontre. Où étiez-vous passés ! Quand on s'est aperçus de votre absence, nous avons fait le chemin inverse, demandé aux passants, sans résultat, nous avons dû alerter l'autorité locale ! Nous étions malades d'inquiétude ! Mary ! appela-t-elle en voyant arriver la maîtresse, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et les yeux rouges. Tout va bien, ils sont là !

– "L'autorité locale" ? souffla Sherlock à l'oreille de John. Ça revient à dire : "Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ces gosses rentrent par leurs propres moyens". »

Nerveusement (et discrètement), John pouffa de rire. Hasard ou non, ils n'avaient en effet croisé aucun policier ni qui que ce soit de cet acabit sur le chemin.

Il stoppa immédiatement en voyant la maîtresse foncer vers eux à grands pas. L'orage se déchaîna sur eux comme prévu : « Inouï... rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver... n'écoutiez pas quand Rachel vous disait de faire attention... mériteriez une sanction... ». La voix forte et dure de la jeune femme, sa fureur dissimulant son angoisse, claquait comme un fouet vigoureux et déchirant, pire que jamais. Pourtant John n'éprouvait aucune peur. S'il baissait les yeux, ce n'était que pour se donner bonne conscience car, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, il ne regrettait rien de cette escapade.

En regardant Sherlock – dont la tête était également baissée – du coin de l'œil, il comprit à ses lèvres insolemment tordues par un rire contenu qu'il n'avait lui non plus aucunement l'intention de renoncer à cette future aventure malgré les barrières qu'allait sans nul doute entreprendre de construire leur maîtresse autour d'eux.

Une fois le tonnerre dissipé et après leur avoir fait (vainement) promettre de ne jamais recommencer et de se tenir à carreau, la maîtresse leur annonça, non sans froideur, que leurs bagages – qui avaient été apportés par les employés de l'hôtel pendant leur cavalcade dans les ruelles – attendaient devant l'escalier menant aux chambres, et devaient être IMMÉDIATEMENT amenés dans la dernière chambre au fond du couloir à droite. Tous les enfants avaient été répartis selon leurs choix mais, puisque les absents ont toujours tort, les lits restants étaient pour eux, et pas de discussion possible.

« Vous nous rejoindrez dans le hall une fois vos bagages déposés. »

Caractérisés par une commune badauderie, les autres enfants regardaient la scène avec délectation, heureux de n'être pas pour une fois la cible de la maîtresse et encore stupéfaits d'avoir vu Holmes et Watson arriver ensemble. Ce dernier était un peu étourdi, le fait qu'il ait pu se perdre n'était en rien surprenant, mais ils n'en auraient pas dit autant de ce taré de Holmes. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un accès subit de camaraderie qui l'aurait poussé à rester avec Watson.

Sherlock et John ne s'intéressèrent nullement à ces regards insistants, bien moins inquiétants et envoûtants que ceux des masques de la boutique. Ils s'emparèrent de leurs valises et montèrent l'escalier grinçant en réprimant un inconvenant fou rire, qu'ils laissèrent éclater quand ils ne furent plus en vue. L'idée qu'on ait pu les entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée survola l'esprit de John l'espace d'une seconde pour ensuite s'évanouir.

« Oh là là, c'était pire que ce que j'attendais ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait exploser, lança John entre deux difficiles inspirations.

– Je crois que tout le monde espérait secrètement voir ça, renchérit Sherlock avec un débit syncopé mieux maîtrisé.

– N'empêche, reprit John alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre, ça fait drôle. De te voir rire. Faut dire que tout le monde dans la classe pense que tu... »

Il s'arrêta net, s'apercevant de la bêtise de ses propos, mais Sherlock les saisit aussitôt.

« Que je ne sais pas rire ? »

John resta de marbre, craignant intérieurement de l'avoir blessé. Mais Sherlock, le visage détendu, le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut bien plus pour me vexer.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé. Ils sont nuls.

– Oublie ça, je te dis. Ils sont nuls, ça c'est sûr, même si j'aurais probablement choisi un autre terme. Je ne rirai jamais avec eux, et ces crétins sont incapables de comprendre pourquoi, c'est pour ça qu'ils pensent que rire est chez moi un handicap. Mais je me doute que tu ne penses pas comme eux, ne te justifie pas. »

Sherlock le regarda par en-dessous, ce qui produisit un effet bien singulier du fait de sa grande taille.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux », insista-t-il.

Il y mit tellement de cœur que John en fut mal à l'aise. Il posa son regard sur la poignée comme s'il en voyait une pour la première fois et appuya dessus.

Pourquoi diable devait-il rire avec lui comme avec un ami de toujours pour la seconde d'après se sentir gêné en sa présence ?

Pour éviter d'avoir à trouver une réponse, John se concentra sur l'aspect de la petite pièce. La décoration était simple mais faite avec goût, assez neutre pour convenir à la fois aux enfants et aux adultes. Il y avait huit lits regroupés en quatre lits superposés : autour de trois d'entre eux traînaient des sacs à dos et des valises (John reconnut d'ailleurs celle de Wilson ; il jugea bon de ne pas en informer Sherlock). Les deux garçons déposèrent donc tout naturellement les leurs au pied du lit superposé restant.

« Alors... tu préfères le lit du haut ou du bas ? demanda John.

– Celui du bas, répondit Sherlock en s'y asseyant. C'est plus pratique pour faire le mur. »

Il avait dit ça avec une impassibilité qui fit rire John.

« Tu penses déjà à ça ?

– Évidemment. On n'a qu'une semaine, et ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je comptais enquêter uniquement en journée.

– Ben... On a un programme pré-établi, donc même en journée, ça risque d'être difficile... Et la maîtresse va passer son temps à nous surveiller.

– Exact. Être dans son collimateur ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu demain ? »

Sherlock ouvrit son sac pour en tirer le programme de la semaine (John réalisa qu'il avait oublié le sien chez lui) et psalmodia :

« Visite du musée du patrimoine, exposition sur l'histoire du carnaval, rencontre avec un conteur- un conteur ?

– Ça nous permettrait de mieux connaître l'histoire de la ville. En plus de ce que nous diront les Irregulars. »

Sherlock le considéra un moment, puis l'approuva :

« D'accord. De toute façon, si on était tout de suite absents en même temps, ça serait suspect. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Demain, tu iras avec les autres et prendras des notes sur tout ce qui te semble important. Même sur ce qui ne l'est pas forcément d'ailleurs : tu me laisseras en juger. Moi, je me ferai porter malade – ne fais pas cette tête-là, j'ai fait ça souvent tu sais – et, dès que vous serez tous partis, je sortirai discrètement et j'irai rencontrer les Irregulars. D'après le programme, vous serez de retour à l'auberge vers 17 heures 30. Je ferai donc au plus vite pour tirer d'eux un maximum d'informations. On se retrouvera dans la chambre pour faire le point. Des questions ?

– Et si on n'est pas seuls dans la chambre ?

– Pas grave, on trouvera toujours un autre endroit. Mais tu as raison sur ce point, j'avais presque oublié l'existence de ces débiles. »

En voyant la tête du garçon, Sherlock clarifia, amusé :

« Bien sûr que j'avais remarqué qu'on était dans la même chambre que Wilson et sa bande. Tu me prends pour qui ?

– Ça va aller quand même...?

– Faudra bien. Et puis, enquêter va m'aider à supporter.

– Je leur parlerai si tu veux. »

Sherlock ricana silencieusement. Autant essayer de faire comprendre le _Lysis_ à des mouettes... Ils sortirent de la chambre les mains vides et traversèrent le couloir pour redescendre dans le hall. En chemin, ils poursuivirent leur conversation :

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ça m'étonnerait que ça serve à quelque chose.

– La maîtresse est au courant qu'il y a des problèmes entre vous. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera de te changer de chambre. »

Sherlock s'esclaffa carrément, mais sans joie.

« Il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, je suppose ! Mais je vais quand même faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Sérieusement. Tu imagines vraiment qu'elle puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de considérer la question ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de changer de chambre. Ç'aurait été encore plus compliqué si on avait été séparés, non ?

– Bon, c'est comme tu veux. Mais je les connais, ils vont...

– Eh, Watson ! Tu t'amènes ? »

Quand on parle du loup... Wilson et deux de ses acolytes se tenaient devant les escaliers, voulant probablement se donner l'allure d'une meute menaçante mais ayant juste l'air de gamins obligés de se regrouper pour ne pas avoir l'air insignifiant. Sa phrase à jamais inachevée, John s'avança vers eux sans oser regarder Sherlock. Il enfila un masque d'indifférence bien qu'il tremblât à l'idée que Wilson déverse sa cruauté sur le brun. Son empathie était si forte qu'il ressentait chaque moquerie adressée à quelqu'un d'autre, qui lui soit ou non proche, comme si elle lui était destinée.

« C'est la maîtresse qui nous envoie, poursuivit Wilson. Elle a dit que vous mettiez un temps fou pour déposer vos bagages !

– Elle a dit aussi que c'était forcément à cause de Holmes, renchérit le garçon à sa gauche, qui portait le nom de Wilkes. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivés ensemble, hein ?

– On a été distraits et on s'est perdus, c'est tout, répondit John, agacé de devoir se justifier pour si peu. C'est un hasard.

– Moi je dis qu'il y a aucun hasard là-dedans, siffla Wilson. Comme dit mon père, les psychopathes ont toujours une idée derrière la tête. Ça me fait assez flipper comme ça de l'avoir dans notre chambre, tu ferais mieux de nous dire la vérité. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas tenté de te séquestrer ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– C'est vrai qu'il commence à te suivre partout, enchaîna Diaz, le dernier garçon. Surveille tes arrières, j'ai pas envie que ce malade nous colle au train. »

Les entendre parler de lui à la troisième personne et l'insulter alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté était insupportable. John se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur face à cette haine et cette méchanceté gratuites, mais il déclara très calmement, avec une pointe d'ironie :

« Personne ne suit personne, on est arrivés en retard ensemble, on a donc déposé nos bagages ensemble. C'est simple. La maîtresse nous attend, non ? On devrait y aller.

– Ouaip, on y va », s'exclama Wilson en prenant vigoureusement John par l'épaule.

Alors que la bande s'apprêtait à descendre, Diaz fit volte-face et pointa un doigt menaçant sur Sherlock :

« Toi, tu t'approches pas de nous à moins de dix mètres et tu attends avant de descendre, pigé ?

– Descendre à côté de vous ? s'étonna faussement Sherlock sans montrer une seule trace de son amour-propre égratigné. Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée, les dégâts engendrés sur mes neurones seraient irréversibles.

– Taré. »

Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, John dévisagea Sherlock d'un air désolé. L'entrevue n'avait pas été si chaotique vu de quoi cette bande était capable, mais en une semaine, entassés dans la même pièce qui plus est, tout pouvait vite dégénérer. Afin de rassurer John, Sherlock hocha brièvement la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, signe que tout allait bien. Son inquiétude, bien qu'il la trouvât exagérée, le toucha plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Passer ses nuits (en excluant celles à enquêter) en compagnie de ces êtres primitifs s'apparenterait sûrement à un avant-goût de l'enfer, mais savoir qu'au moins une personne était de son côté le forçait à relativiser. Tout irait bien. Tout. Irait. Bien.

* * *

La nuit s'était miraculeusement bien passée pour Sherlock, ses colocataires importuns étant trop épuisés pour le harceler (hormis une blague hilarante de Wilkes : « Watson, comment tu vas pouvoir dormir alors qu'il y a un monstre sous ton lit ? »). Le matin, aucun des enfants ne se dérangea pour le sortir du lit, soit parce qu'ils s'en moquaient, soit parce qu'ils savaient que le prodige avait un plan (ce qui, bien entendu, concernait uniquement John). Avant de partir prendre le petit-déjeuner et de prévenir la maîtresse de la pseudo-maladie foudroyante du garçon, John lui murmura un « Bonne chance ! ». Il partit si vite qu'il n'entendit pas le faible « A toi aussi ».

Par chance, l'enseignante ne fit pas d'histoires. Sherlock se sent mal, je l'ai amené à la chambre d'infirmerie et il doit y rester pour la journée, dit-il un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui demander des détails ou, pire, aller vérifier. Elle grogna un peu pour la forme, mais lui fit confiance sans insister. John en fut si soulagé qu'il sortit de table avant tout le monde, trop excité d'accomplir à son tour la part du travail. A l'entrée du réfectoire, il tomba sur Jack, l'enfant des propriétaires qui leur avait été présenté la veille en même temps que les autres employés. C'était un garçon gentil et de conversation agréable, bien qu'un peu fuyant. Il lui dit :

« Vous allez au musée aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Vous avez de la chance, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les musées ordinaires que tu as pu voir, crois-moi ! Et le conteur est très bon aussi. Richard Brook. Je le connais bien.

– Beaucoup dans notre classe pensent qu'on est un peu grands pour aller voir un conteur.

– Ils ont tort, à mon avis, on n'est jamais trop grands pour les histoires ! En plus, il connaît plein de légendes terrifiantes. Il est capable de prendre des dizaines de voix différentes, c'est dingue ! Avec lui, tout devient un vrai film !

– Vraiment ? fit John, son intérêt croissant.

– Tu vas voir. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire. Ensuite, tu me raconteras !

– Si tu veux ! »

Tout en lui souriant, il pria pour que Sherlock ne tombe pas nez-à-nez avec lui en sortant. Même si Jack n'avait rien d'un cafteur.

La visite du musée s'était avérée effectivement passionnante. L'histoire singulière de Hurlstone influait énormément en ce sens : ville fantôme depuis des décennies, elle fut rebâtie sur ses ruines par l'initiative de Reginald Musgrave, qui hélas mourut avant de voir le résultat final. Il était l'ancien propriétaire du manoir aujourd'hui reconverti en auberge, seul bâtiment renfermant encore des âmes vivantes après que la ville fût désertée. Raphael Musgrave, son fils, prit le relais avec ses propres critères en tête pour faire de Hurlstone ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Un pari ambitieux, osé et indubitablement remporté. Il paraîtrait qu'elle fut reconstruite et rénovée pour répondre aux exigences d'un petit despote, mais la véracité de cette histoire n'a jamais été prouvée.

« Un peu comme Versailles, en France ! » avait lancé Molly Hooper, une enfant habituellement très discrète.

En voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle s'était empourprée et empressée d'ajouter : « Désolée. »

Le guide du musée avait souri :

« Non, la comparaison est intéressante ! Même si Hurlstone n'est pas à proprement parler une ville artificielle et qu'elle est beaucoup plus modeste, elle s'est comme dressée toute seule à partir de rien, et ses fonds sont avec le temps devenus si grands qu'elle peut être capable d'évoluer en autarcie... Le tourisme est d'une importance capitale : nous sommes difficiles à situer sur une carte et la ville la plus proche est à plus de vingt kilomètres, et pourtant nous accueillons toujours de nouveaux venus. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait qu'on voit Hurlstone comme une ville magique : curieusement, elle apparaît régulièrement sur le chemin de gens qui ne cherchaient pas une telle destination. »

John avait tout pris en note et plus encore. De tels discours économiques barbaient habituellement l'enfant qu'il était, mais avec ce guide, il n'avait pas une seconde ressenti un quelconque ennui. Toutefois, ses autres paroles l'avaient laissé dubitatifs. Même la maîtresse n'aurait peut-être pas connu Hurlstone si son amie n'y travaillait pas : comment une ville fantôme ressuscitée, un endroit qui a tout pour demeurer méconnu, pouvait attirer si naturellement du monde sans éveiller une once de méfiance ? Comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, il lui arrivait de réfléchir à la mort : sa logique candide lui faisait penser qu'une fois disparue une forme physique, humaine ou matérielle, elle finissait inexorablement par s'effacer des esprits avec un délai plus ou moins long. Le succès de l'insufflation d'une âme neuve à Hurlstone relevait du prodige, du surnaturel !

L'exposition, en revanche, ne lui avait pas permis pas d'approfondir ses recherches bien qu'elle fût intéressante. Les chances de trouver le masque de la Nuit Blanche dans un lieu aussi commun avoisinaient le zéro absolu, mais il avait néanmoins regretté de ne pas avoir une idée précise de l'apparence du masque. Mauvais timing, s'était-il dit, seuls les Irregulars auraient pu aider sur ce point.

Il était maintenant, en compagnie de ses camarades, assis sur l'herbe dans le petit parc à l'arrière de la tour de l'horloge. Cet espace était, à l'instar de l'auberge, un refuge où l'activité urbaine était assourdie, bercé par les sons de la nature et le tintement ponctuel des carillons. Un jeune homme brun assis sur un banc de pierre considéra longuement le groupe de son regard sombre et perçant accentué par des sourcils inclinés, qui contrastait avec la douceur de son visage. C'est donc lui, Richard Brook, pensa John. Il l'aurait imaginé plus vieux.

L'homme étira les lèvres, laissant apparaître des dents impeccablement alignées, et se frotta nerveusement les mains avant de déclarer d'une voix passionnée et tremblotante :

« Bien, bien ! Vous êtes prêts ? Puisque vous venez d'arriver à Hurlstone, je me dois de vous conter la légende qui fait sa tradition. Une légende qui vous fera voir, je l'espère, tout ce qui vous entoure d'un autre œil. La légende de "La lune démoniaque". Mais n'ayez aucune crainte : ce qui n'est que fiction demeure éternellement fiction. »

Le visage de Richard Brook changea subitement, sérieux et concentré. Sarah Sawyer, une amie de Molly, s'était rapprochée de John l'air de rien, sans s'imposer ni trop s'éloigner.

_« Il y a bien longtemps, _récita le conteur d'une voix mystérieuse et mesurée,_ dans une contrée lointaine, un superbe village éclatant de modernité voguait paisiblement au milieu des collines verdoyantes tel un vaisseau surplombant une mer infinie. Tout le monde y vivait heureux, et la vie semblait parfaite. Mais alors que les habitants préparaient le carnaval annuel, un événement qu'ils ne rateraient pour rien au monde, et que tout laissait à penser qu'il se déroulerait aussi bien que d'ordinaire, un être malfaisant surgit et perturba la tranquillité. Au départ, personne ne le remarqua. Ce n'était qu'un insignifiant fantôme. Il se fit progressivement une place au cœur du village sans influer sur qui que ce soit et sculpta son identité. Elle demeura cependant très vague : une silhouette de taille moyenne en guenilles, à l'âge indéfinissable, le visage caché par un masque aux yeux jaunes et verts, vifs et hypnotiques. »_

John tiqua machinalement au mot "masque", comme si son cerveau avait été reprogrammé pour réagir à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce terme.

_« Certains affirmaient que c'était le diable. D'autres n'en ont jamais rien cru. Toujours est-il que trois jours avant le carnaval, l'entité masquée, qui avait pris place depuis quelques temps au sommet du clocher, point central du village _– les regards se portèrent instinctivement sur la tour de l'horloge –_, s'anima enfin comme si elle avait été jusqu'alors une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Elle écarta les bras _– Richard Brook mima le geste –_ et leva la tête vers la lune, grosse et sublime, luisant dans la nuit étoilée. Les yeux du masque étincelèrent, et un cri abominable surgit de la bouche invisible du diable. »_

Les yeux du conteur se convulsèrent et riboulèrent horriblement, son visage se riva vers le ciel et un son, surgissant du plus profond de son être, explosa entre ses lèvres béantes. Un son tellement suraigu, tellement strident et tellement inhumain que la maîtresse hoqueta de stupeur et que les enfants se ratatinèrent de peur. Sarah en profita pour toucher subtilement le dessus de la main de John. La force phénoménale mise dans ce long hurlement imprimait de puissants tremblements aux bras tendus du conteur.

Le rugissement infernal se projeta longuement en écho même après que Richard Brook ait refermé la bouche, ravi de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué. Les enfants se redressèrent et soufflèrent de soulagement, sauf la plupart des garçons qui roulèrent des mécaniques, ne voulant surtout pas montrer qu'ils avaient eu aussi peur – voire plus – que les autres.

Richard Brook reprit sa voix habituelle avec la même aisance que s'il était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps et poursuivit son histoire :

_« Tous les habitants furent terrifiés. Sans chercher à connaître la provenance de cette voix monstrueuse, ils se terrèrent chez eux, barricadèrent portes et fenêtres et ne se risquèrent pas à sortir avant le lendemain matin. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant alors, dans le ciel bleu, leur lune parfaitement visible, absolument pas affectée par la lumière du jour et qui avait indubitablement grossi ! Elle avait perdu son éclat, ayant à présent une couleur rocailleuse. Mais le pire, ce qui terrifia les pauvres villageois pour de bon, était qu'elle avait désormais un visage._ »

John écarquilla les yeux. Jack n'avait pas menti. Il avait beau adorer les histoires, il avait au départ une faible motivation à aller écouter un conteur, à cause de son peu d'utilité pour l'enquête – oh misère, Sherlock déteignait déjà sur lui. Mais cet homme, par son intonation et sa gestuelle, l'avait emporté dans son étrange légende avec un talent incontestable.

_« Son nez saillait tel un mont pointu dans la roche. Ses yeux avaient surgi parmi les cratères, pleins, vivants, aussi jaunes et menaçants que les yeux du masque du diable. Et sa bouche... ouverte, aux dents dévoilées, en un rictus épouvantable et haineux. Chacun se sentait observé, chacun croyait que les yeux de la lune étaient dirigés vers lui, chacun se voyait dans sa ligne de mire, et la paranoïa envahit peu à peu la ville. Le diable s'était évanoui dans la nature, ce qui éveilla les soupçons chez les uns, les confirma chez les autres._

_« Les scientifiques du village, les plus incrédules, ne trouvèrent aucune explication logique à ces phénomènes inédits. Ils ne purent qu'énoncer cette cruelle vérité : la lune n'avait pas grossi. Elle s'était rapprochée de la planète._

_« On eût pu croire que les festivités en seraient affectées. Il n'en fut rien. Il fut décidé, malgré l'astre menaçant perché au-dessus des têtes telle l'épée de Damoclès, que le carnaval aurait tout de même lieu ! Il ne restait que trois jours pour que tout soit prêt. Le premier jour, l'effervescence reprit normalement, et on se forçait à ignorer la lune qui se rapprochait à mesure que les heures passaient. Le deuxième jour, les inquiétudes resurgirent et les villageois furent divisés en deux clans : ceux qui croyaient à la chute de la lune et ceux qui n'y croyaient pas, ceux qui pensaient qu'il fallait fuir et ceux qui soutenaient que tout ceci n'était qu'un astucieux trucage. Les superstitieux et les sceptiques._

_« Le troisième jour, la panique gagna du terrain. Le village commençait à trembler et à se réchauffer sous la pression de la lune tombant vers le sol, et le ciel disparaissait, absorbé par le terrible astre. Nombreux furent ceux qui prirent la fuite, tout comme nombreux furent ceux qui s'obligèrent à rester. Si la lune tombait, même en fuyant, tout serait fini, songeaient-ils fatalistes. Chacun finit par prendre conscience que leur précieux village ne serait pas le seul à en être affecté, qu'il y avait tout un monde autour d'eux et qu'il affronterait la même destinée. L'espoir qu'une bonne âme trouve le moyen de tous les sauver fut ce qui les aida à supporter les dernières heures de leur vie. Une bonne âme qui ne vint jamais._

« _Le matin du carnaval, où l'ombre s'était abattue tel un voile funèbre, le clocher fut le premier à s'effondrer sous le poids brûlant de la lune. Il fut vite suivi par les installations festives et les maisons. Dans l'urgence, les derniers habitants restés au village prononcèrent tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de dire. Des déclarations d'amour et d'amitié furent faites entre petits et grands, de jeunes adolescents ordinairement timides se dressèrent pour regarder courageusement l'astre meurtrier et l'injurier avec une violence inouïe, de jolis couples se donnèrent la mort, ne voulant pas ressentir la douleur de leurs corps vivants broyés par la lune. Elle réduisit en poussière, dans un macabre bruit sourd, les derniers vestiges du village, et son violent impact sur la planète consuma tout ce qu'il demeurait autour. Soudain, le temps et la lumière n'existaient plus. Dans le néant, des yeux jaunes trouèrent l'obscurité, et le silence fut pulvérisé par un rire bref et terrorisant. Le rire de l'être masqué. Bien que plus personne ne fût là pour l'entendre, une voix prononça distinctement : "Vous vous êtes heurtés à un terrible destin..." _

« _On raconte que l'antique Hurlstone a été construite suivant le modèle du village sinistré. On en a gardé le plus important : la coutume du carnaval. Qui sait si l'histoire se répétera. En cette époque festive, gardez un œil sur la lune..._ »

La voix douce du narrateur s'évanouit et le silence tomba subitement, aussi pesant que si le néant s'était véritablement abattu. La maîtresse songea qu'il était très malvenu de raconter une histoire de fin du monde à des enfants avec des mots si crus, mais sa pensée fut interrompue par leurs acclamations enthousiastes.

« Merci, dit Richard Brook, l'air sincèrement ému. C'est toujours un vrai bonheur de voir les enfants aimer cette histoire !

– C'était génial ! Trop horrible !

– Mais c'était qui, cet être masqué ? Pourquoi il voulait détruire le village ? demanda ingénument Molly.

– Toute légende a sa part de mystère, répondit le conteur. On ne pourra jamais vraiment le savoir. Peut-être était-ce juste quelqu'un de très seul ? Peut-être y avait-il une volonté de vengeance ? Imagine ce que tu préfères !

– D'où elle vient, cette légende, au juste ? demanda à son tour John, qui malgré son émerveillement ne perdait pas le Nord.

– Difficile de répondre. Disons qu'elle fait partie du folklore de Hurlstone bien qu'elle soit vraisemblablement plus ancienne, et qu'elle n'a pas un auteur en particulier. Ses origines sont mystérieuses, comme toutes les légendes, mais au fond, elle n'ont pas grande importance, tu ne crois pas ?

– Sans doute pas », marmonna John.

Richard Brook enchaîna avec d'autres histoires courtes, mais qui faisaient pâle figure à côté de celle de "La lune démoniaque". John essaya de se concentrer dessus, mais la terrible et incroyable légende ne quittait pas son esprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une histoire ne lui avait pas donné de tels frissons ; sans faire attention, il resserra la main de Sarah, qui en fut intérieurement enchantée.

Quand il monta à sa chambre une fois rentré à l'auberge, il trouva Sherlock allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés et l'air mécontent. A cette vision, John ressentit un absurde apaisement, comme s'il avait lui-même échappé à la fin du monde et retrouvait miraculeusement ses repères. Le brun tourna la tête vers John sans changer d'expression :

« John. La journée a été productive ?

– Je crois. Les autres devraient bientôt arriver, je préfère te prévenir. Y a un problème ?

– Oui ! pesta Sherlock. Le problème, c'est que j'ai perdu mon temps ! J'ai rencontré les Irregulars, mais bien sûr, comme je ne suis pas un membre officiel, ils n'ont pas voulu me donner la moindre information ! Résultat, j'ai erré en ville sans rien obtenir de concret et je suis rentré pour attendre ton retour ! Et tu as pris ton temps !

– Quoi ? Mais... c'est idiot, ce sont eux qui nous ont demandé d'enquêter ! Enfin, plus ou moins... Je pensais que c'était comme si on en faisait partie, maintenant !

– Tu es naïf... J'aurais dû y penser, j'ai été bête. Il faut passer une épreuve pour adhérer, c'est évident, il y a forcément des épreuves à passer dans des cercles si fermés. Avoir été désignés n'est pas une raison pour nous accorder un traitement de faveur.

– Quelle épreuve ? » s'enquit John en tendant les notes qu'il avait prises pendant la visite du musée.

Sherlock parcourut des yeux les pages du petit carnet en répondant distraitement :

« Sais pas. Aucun détail. Ils m'ont juste donné le lieu de rendez-vous. Cette nuit, dans une salle de bal située sur la place principale.

– Mince, cette nuit ? Alors tu vas encore devoir faire le mur ?

– Non John, ne sois pas bête... ON va faire le mur », rectifia Sherlock, un haussement de sourcil évocateur synchronisé avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait être si long, désolée ! Mais je voulais me concentrer sur l'évolution de la relation de vous-savez-qui, et je ne me sentais pas d'en faire simplement deux lignes, haha !

Le nom de Ross est une référence à celui du personnage de _La Maison de Soie _d'Anthony Horowitz. Quant à Eugenia Ronder, elle a été empruntée en douce à la nouvelle "La pensionnaire voilée".

* * *

Malgré sa fatigue, John n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour lutter contre le sommeil. Il y était généreusement aidé par les ronflements disgracieux ambiants, mais aussi et surtout par la perspective électrisante de la désobéissance. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait maudit ces infernales respirations nasales ; cette nuit, elles étaient bénies. Elles étaient la preuve qu'il n'y aurait aucun témoin, que jamais personne ne saurait rien de sa future promenade interdite. Conformément aux instructions de Sherlock, John allongé sur le ventre avait laissé pendre son bras dans l'interstice de la rambarde du lit superposé afin que le brun puisse le prévenir, juste en le lui touchant, du moment venu. Il serait idiot de réveiller leurs congénères à cause d'un chuchotement légèrement au-dessus du seuil de discrétion.

Mais Sherlock prenait son temps pour choisir l'instant propice et chaque seconde d'attente n'agitait qu'un peu plus John. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais osé agir contre l'avis des adultes. Il évitait même de participer aux jeux de Wilson impliquant d'accomplir ce qu'il appelait "un exploit" (tambouriner à la porte du bureau du directeur et fuir en courant, aller mettre la pagaille sur un chantier en travaux, défier une obscure bande d'adolescents sur le terrain de sport local...) d'abord parce qu'il trouvait ça nul, mais surtout parce qu'il craignait les réprimandes de ses parents qui, il le savait, l'apprendraient immanquablement. En clair, désobéir n'avait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes, et cette nouveauté l'angoissait plus que de raison. Car d'une minute à l'autre, il transgresserait franchement les règles. D'une minute à l'autre, il irait rejoindre des inconnus en plein milieu d'une ville en fête avec le risque possible que son absence momentanée à l'auberge soit remarquée.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à en faire trembler ses membres : il ne serait pas surpris que son camarade allongé quelques centimètres plus bas puisse l'entendre. En attendant que ce dernier se décide à mettre fin à tout ce stress, John se rejoua la scène déroulée quelques heures plus tôt, où il se voyait accepter un peu sans s'en rendre compte la suggestion (pour ne pas dire directive) de Sherlock, et sans en réaliser la totale extravagance.

* * *

_ « Sérieusement ?_

_ – Sérieusement ! »_

_ Sherlock se redressa, posa le carnet de John près de lui sur le couvre-lit et regarda intensément le garçon comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude._

_ « Tu veux toujours enquêter avec moi, hein ?_

_ – Euh, oui... Oui, évidemment, mais... Comment tu peux être sûr qu'on ne se fera pas repérer ?_

_ – Sortir d'ici ne posera pas de problème si on le fait suffisamment tard. J'ai trouvé une bonne combine pour filer discrètement depuis cet étage, je te montrerai. Maintenant, jette un œil sous le lit. »_

_ D'abord hésitant, John finit par s'exécuter. Il étendit le bras pour saisir un sac qu'il n'avait jamais vu – il savait en tout cas qu'il n'appartenait pas à Sherlock. Encouragé par le regard de ce dernier, il plongea la main à l'intérieur et en sortit un bout d'étoffe de velours rouge. Perplexe, il retourna le sac et une onctueuse et somptueuse mer bordeaux se déversa sur la moquette, où tombèrent ensuite deux loups blancs délicatement ornementés de vernis doré ainsi que deux paires de beaux gants noirs. Son expression fut telle que Sherlock émit un rire victorieux :_

_ « Pour cacher un arbre, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une forêt, non ? Ici, le rouge est suffisamment voyant pour se fondre dans la masse. Avec ça, on est sûrs de passer inaperçus dehors ! Ce sont les Irregulars qui m'ont prêté ces costumes. Je parierais bien qu'ils les ont eus grâce au vendeur de masques, ils n'ont pas l'air riches. Si tu veux mon avis, on n'en aura pas besoin uniquement ce soir. »_

_ John s'empara d'une des deux étoffes, une magnifique et immense cape aux boutons dorés avec de la place pour y passer les mains, parfaitement identique à l'autre. Avec curiosité, il la passa par-dessus ses épaules et constata qu'elle traînait par terre sans effort.  
_

_ « Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Peut-être que si on replie légèrement le haut... suggéra Sherlock en se levant pour joindre le geste à la parole. Ce que tu peux être petit, râla-t-il._

_ – Ma taille est normale, c'est toi qui es trop grand », argua John en levant les yeux vers Sherlock qui tentait obstinément de rouler le haut de la cape vers l'intérieur et de cacher le subterfuge en refermant les boutons._

_ A le voir si affairé, sérieux et concentré pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial, John ne put empêcher l'amusement d'envahir sa figure._

_ « Quoi ?_

_ – Hein ? Rien, pourquoi ? tenta de feindre John – mais son sourire le fit échouer lamentablement._

_ – C'est moi qui t'amuse ? comprit Sherlock en souriant à son tour, plus faiblement._

_ – En fait, tu m'as rappelé ma sœur pendant une seconde. Elle est toujours en train d'arranger mes vêtements !_

_ – Ta sœur ? »_

_ Ses mains se figèrent, agrippées au tissu entourant la base du cou de John. En le voyant si perplexe, John ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire._

_ « T'inquiète, je plaisante ! Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas méchant..._

_ – Non, non, c'est... c'est bon. »_

_ Son regard se fit inquisiteur. Tâchant d'oublier le fait qu'il était à ce moment-là bien plus proche de Sherlock qu'il ne le serait probablement jamais d'aucun autre garçon de la classe, John ravala son rire et lui demanda s'il y avait un souci, perturbé par ce soudain (mais désormais presque usuel) changement d'ambiance._

_ « Eh bien... ça te va bien de dire que je ne ris jamais. A l'école, je ne te vois jamais comme ça non plus. »_

_ Ce fut au tour de John d'être perplexe. La conversation allait immanquablement prendre un tournant désagréable._

_ « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas en train de rire que... » _

_ Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, constatant un peu honteux que sa remarque aurait parfaitement pu s'appliquer à Sherlock._

_ « Hier, dans les ruelles. C'est la première fois que je t'ai vu rire réellement. Et quand on est arrivés à l'auberge. (Sherlock reprit sa besogne en roulant à nouveau la cape, insatisfait du résultat précédent.) Quand Wilson, Wilkes et les autres rient ensemble, enfin (il roula les yeux), quand ils se prennent tout à coup pour des hyènes, toi, tu regardes ailleurs comme si tu n'entendais pas. Ou tu fais semblant de rire, dans le pire des cas. Connaissant Wilson, il doit accepter difficilement qu'on ne rigole pas à tout ce qu'il dit même quand ce n'est pas drôle, hm ? »_

_ John se rembrunit. En dépit de la distance qu'il cherchait progressivement à instaurer avec lui et son cortège, tous ses autres camarades étaient convaincus que Wilson était son meilleur ami – ou, tout du moins, un bon ami, et n'avaient jamais cherché plus loin. Sherlock devait donc exercer ses analyses sur lui depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; voilà qui était embarrassant..._

_ Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait presque l'air soucieux._

_ « Si tu t'ennuies autant, pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? »_

_ La question était posée avec une attendrissante innocence, sans sous-entendus. John ne s'ennuya pas à confirmer ce qu'il avait dit précédemment à son sujet et répondit uniquement à sa dernière demande (ce qui, de fait, aboutissait au même résultat) :_

_ « C'est pas si simple. Wilson est quelqu'un de rancunier. On n'en parle pas, mais je crois qu'on a tous un peu peur de lui. C'est comme si j'étais..._

_ – Piégé, acheva Sherlock._

_ – Si on veut, rit John, trouvant le terme assez hyperbolique._

_ – Dommage. »_

_ Avec une imperceptible contorsion de la bouche, Sherlock ferma le dernier bouton sans se presser malgré la présumable arrivée imminente des membres de la bande. John imagina la tête qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils voyaient la scène. "Le taré" s'improvisant modéliste sur Watson, se tenant l'un et l'autre à une proximité douteuse pour des garçons de leur âge. Il eut tellement honte de penser à ça qu'il bannit immédiatement ces mots de son bien étrange cerveau._

_« Ça devrait aller comme ça, conclut Sherlock d'une voix calme en se reculant pour observer son travail, imperturbable. Tu te débrouilleras pour refaire pareil cette nuit. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il sarcastique, enlève ça vite, si tu ne veux pas que tes meilleurs copains te voient. »_

* * *

Sa remémoration de cette conversation déroutante fut interrompue par la main de Sherlock touchant la sienne. Les images se troublèrent dans son esprit comme un caillou jeté dans un lac éclaterait impunément les reflets moirés de l'eau en des cercles irréguliers et prolifiques. John prit une inspiration calme. C'était l'heure. Pourquoi était-il si anxieux ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal. Il refoula du mieux qu'il pût ses appréhensions car, présentement, la chose sur laquelle il devait vraiment se concentrer tenait en une clause : descendre l'échelle du lit sans faire le moindre bruit. Le plus faible grincement provoqué par son pied sur le bois le glaçait d'effroi. Une fois à terre, il chercha ses chaussures à tâtons tandis que Sherlock s'emparait du sac contenant leurs accoutrements d'extérieur dans un silence écœurant de facilité. Ils sortirent de la chambre avec une insoutenable lenteur, et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir que John s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau normalement, gardant tout de même la sensation qu'un souffle un peu trop fort de sa part pourrait faire s'effondrer les murs autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à la limite de l'ultrason.

Sherlock dut percevoir sa tension, car il lui saisit doucement le poignet. Son pouls était vif et rapide.

« Suis-moi », intima-t-il.

La main droite tenant ses chaussures et le poignet gauche emprisonné par les doigts froids de Sherlock, John fut entraîné par ce dernier dans un embranchement du couloir, puis dans un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à une fenêtre que le garçon n'avait encore jamais remarquée – de nuit, cette auberge semblait tellement plus grande... Sherlock glissa à l'oreille de John :

« Tu vois, cette fenêtre n'a pas de volets, contrairement aux autres. Grosse erreur, et grosse aubaine. »

Elle était en effet mal entretenue et sa poignée mal huilée et difficile prouvait qu'elle était rarement ouverte, comme si elle avait été effacée des mémoires. C'était la faille dans la forteresse. Sherlock l'ouvrit en grimaçant sous la crainte d'être trop bruyant et grimpa sur l'étroit rebord, avant d'en sauter avec une agilité typique de cet âge-là, le sac sous le bras. John se retint de pousser un cri de surprise et se pencha pour s'assurer de l'état de l'acrobate improvisé. Sa silhouette se découpant sur l'herbe grâce à la lumière de la lune, Sherlock lui sourit en lui chuchotant joyeusement :

« Le dernier ferme la fenêtre ! »

Rassuré, John lui rendit une grimace de sourire et grimpa à son tour sur le rebord, beaucoup plus hésitant. Accroupi et avec la peur de chuter en arrière, il referma la fenêtre tant bien que mal avec en fond sonore les ordres murmurés de Sherlock : « Moins fort ! ». Puis il se retourna, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide : le sol semblait bien bas...

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'impatienta Sherlock. Tu as le vertige ?

– Mais non ! » répondit John sur la défensive.

Dieu qu'il était agaçant ! Non, il n'avait pas le vertige. Simplement, bien qu'il fût plutôt doué en sport, il n'avait ni l'aisance ni la souplesse de Sherlock. Il avait cependant suffisamment de bon sens pour connaître les probabilités de se tordre une cheville, ou pire.

Il riva son regard à sa gauche, repérant le toit de la petite pièce attenante au manoir. C'était la réserve du réfectoire. Sauter ici avant d'atterrir sur l'herbe s'avérait plus raisonnable et moins dangereux que de se jeter directement au sol, et John se demanda pourquoi Sherlock ne lui avait pas suggéré cette alternative.

« Parce qu'on ferait beaucoup plus de bruit en tombant sur une surface dure, répliqua Sherlock avec dédain quand il lui posa la question, réfléchis un peu ! Mais c'est bien par ici qu'on remontera pour rentrer. Allez, tu as bien vu que tu ne risquais rien ! Dépêche-toi ! »

S'imaginait-il vraiment que lui dire ça lui serait d'une quelconque aide...? John se fit violence pour ne pas lui balancer ses chaussures à la figure. Il apposa ses mains sur le rebord de pierre et, après avoir compté dans sa tête jusqu'à dix, se jeta dans le vide. Ses pieds puis ses genoux rencontrèrent le gazon avec rudesse, mais, à son grand bonheur, sans séquelles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sauté d'un étage, ce qui lui paraissait à la fois audacieux et dérisoire.

« Ça va ?

– Oui, bien sûr que ça va, crâna John avec irritation en se relevant.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire que ça te faisait peur.

– Qui a peur de quoi ? »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Malgré le timbre chuchoté, il avait nettement entendu l'agressivité du garçon. Bon sang. Il manquait donc à ce point de confiance en lui ?

« Je ne suis pas Wilson, lança Sherlock. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je te dis ça parce que c'est vrai, et tu le sais bien toi aussi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Sherlock lui fourra dans les mains sa cape, son masque et ses gants, pêle-mêle. John, un peu hagard, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et se couvrit de la cape en imitant la méthode de Sherlock pour la raccourcir. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux vêtus de leurs élégants ensembles, le brun poursuivit son petit discours :

« Mais parfois, ça a du bon de vaincre la peur. Et c'est pour la bonne cause. »

Il tendit sa main gantée de noir vers son camarade avec un sourire comme John ne lui en avait encore jamais vu, et il sut qu'il signifiait : « Le monde des bêtises n'attend plus que toi, John Watson ! ». John sentit ses joues à demi couvertes par le masque rosir. Quand après un infime instant de réflexion il logea sa main dans celle de Sherlock qui aussitôt la tint plus fermement avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie du jardin, il crut se retrouver face à Peter Pan prêt à le faire s'envoler avec lui vers le Pays imaginaire pour s'amuser éternellement, loin des adultes et des gamins parasites. Mais aujourd'hui, ils se contenteraient de voler dans les rues colorées de Hurlstone, le temps d'une seule nuit, pour partir à la rencontre des Garçons Perdus.

* * *

John n'eut pas le temps d'admirer les merveilles nocturnes de Hurlstone, Sherlock étant trop pressé pour le laisser s'extasier sur ces arcs-en-ciel lumineux et artificiels faisant un pied-de-nez à la nuit noire. Grâce à l'excellent sens de l'orientation du brun, il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver le point de rendez-vous qui, à en juger par ce que les baies vitrées laissaient voir, grouillait de monde. D'autres fêtards aux masques encore plus dérangeants que ceux dont ils se paraient le jour se pressaient sur les escaliers de pierre menant à l'entrée de la salle de bal, et se disputaient avec le gardien quand ce dernier leur refusait l'accès pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a que des adultes, remarqua John. La porte est gardée, comment on va rentrer ?

– Wiggins devrait être là. Je crois qu'il va falloir l'attendre, grogna Sherlock.

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir passer comme épreuve ?

– Aucune idée. Quelque chose au milieu de tous ces adultes...

– J'espère que non !

– Je vois que vous êtes pile à l'heure ! C'est bien. »

Face au duo s'était matérialisé un garçon tout aussi richement vêtu et masqué, et si Sherlock ne s'était pas exclamé « Ah, Wiggins ! », John n'aurait jamais reconnu le voleur d'appareil. Il se tourna vers lui et lui serra la main :

« Désolé pour l'autre fois. J'suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Quand je vole, c'est uniquement par nécessité.

– Ah... fit John sans rien trouver à répliquer.

– Désolé aussi pour ce contretemps, enchaîna Wiggins en serrant cette fois la main de Sherlock, mais c'est le règlement. Cette soirée est réservée aux adultes, donc – il pointa la porte gardée – impossible de passer par ici. Suivez-moi. »

Tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer, ils passèrent derrière une rangée d'arbustes qui bordait le bâtiment, tournèrent à l'angle et avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver à l'arrière du bâtiment. Tandis que Wiggins forçait le verrou usagé d'un des bow-windows (_Encore une fenêtre... _se dit John), le garçon lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Si les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'être ici, on va nous jeter dehors, non ?

– Tu parles ! ricana Wiggins. C'est juste pour le gardien que c'est un problème. Ceux qui sont déjà à l'intérieur, ils s'en fichent pas mal qu'il y ait une bande de gamins dans leurs pattes. Comment tu voudrais qu'on s'amuse, sinon ? Même quand on est en vacances, la nuit, il n'y a que des trucs organisés pour les grandes personnes. Comme si elles en avaient besoin. »

Il entra et indiqua au duo de faire de même.

« Je connais le coin comme ma poche. Ces idiots n'ont jamais pensé à faire réparer cette fenêtre.

– Les adultes sont tous les mêmes », renchérit Sherlock.

Le couloir où ils s'étaient retrouvés était d'un rouge sombre, aux murs éclairés par des appliques murales en forme de candélabres et décorés de tableaux baroques, trop pour que cela soit harmonieux. Ces ornements conféraient aux lieux une apparence kitsch à souhait, et ils n'avaient même pas encore vu la salle de bal... Sherlock pinça les lèvres, irrité par ce concentré de mauvais goût, mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant même en s'apercevant que John était impressionné. Impressionné, et impressionnable surtout ! Sherlock mourait d'envie de lui prouver par A plus B que sa fascination incessante n'avait aucune raison d'être, mais Wiggins prit soudain la parole.

« Alors, voilà le topo. Pour avoir accès à notre principal quartier général, vous aurez besoin d'un mot de passe. Mais pour avoir ce mot de passe, il faut nous prouver que vous valez quelque chose ! Trouver la boutique de notre vendeur de masques, c'était la première étape. Maintenant, c'est nous que vous devrez trouver. »

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le fourmillement des rires suraigus noyés dans la musique se faisait plus fort.

« Cinq Irregulars, dont moi, seront cachés quelque part dans la salle principale. Bien cachés. Trouvez-nous tous, et on vous donnera le mot de passe.

– Un jeu de cache-cache...? Tu rigoles ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ÇA, ton épreuve, se moqua Sherlock.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est juste un jeu de cache-cache ? Regarde un peu ça ! »

Le mur gauche du couloir qu'ils venaient de longer se mua en un demi-mur qui laissait voir, un peu plus bas, la salle principale et toute l'agitation qui y régnait. Le trio n'avait qu'à descendre quelques marches pour s'engloutir dans ce bourbier de velours et de ricanements horrifiques. Des adultes. Des tas d'adultes. Affublés de visages cauchemardesques. Hurlant des chansons paillardes. Embrassant qui le voulait bien, ou parfois un peu plus, sans même retirer les masques. Tournoyant vertigineusement et se sautant mutuellement dessus, avec trop de brutalité pour qu'il s'agît d'un simple jeu. Dansant à en perdre la raison dans les moindres coins et recoins, leurs images démultipliées par les miroirs tapissés du sol au plafond et veillées par un lustre menaçant. De temps en temps, une silhouette s'affaissait et disparaissait au milieu des autres sans resurgir, pendant qu'une autre se faisait porter à bout de bras avant d'être jetée sans vergogne dans la foule, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Même les membres de l'orchestre, qui jouaient comme des fous sur un plateau à l'écart de cette esquisse de bacchanale, semblaient possédés par leurs propres notes.

La bouche de John s'ouvrit sous le choc de cette vision, et s'assécha drastiquement. Ce n'était pas une fête ordinaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était la sordide manifestation de l'avers décadent des habitants du bourg. Et il allait falloir se mêler à ces monstres ?

« Une horreur, n'est-ce pas ? ricana cruellement Wiggins, le bruit l'obligeant à parler plus fort que d'ordinaire. Ça doit être le mot que tu cherchais, Holmes ! Allez, franchement. »

Son infâme jubilation laissa Sherlock de glace.

« Je vois. Le véritable objectif n'est pas de tous vous trouver, mais de le faire en supportant ces...

– ...je dirais plutôt en survivant, corrigea Wiggins, parmi ces adultes. Regardez-les, ces guignols ! Ils sont déchaînés ! Alors ? Toujours d'attaque ?

– A cent pour cent, répondit Sherlock du tac au tac.

– Tant mieux, parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, chantonna le jeune chef en s'apprêtant à descendre les escaliers, avant de faire volte-face. Oh, j'ai failli oublier... Quelques règles. Dès que l'un de nous a été trouvé, il doit jouer franc-jeu et venir attendre ici. Mais s'il vous voit arriver sans que vous ne le remarquiez, il a le droit de changer de place... histoire de corser le tout, vous voyez ! Il est minuit et demie. (Il leur montra la grande horloge murale à chiffres romains à l'autre bout de la salle, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.) On vous accorde une heure pour tous nous trouver. Alors grouillez-vous parce que vous en redemanderez ! Comptez trente secondes avant de commencer, et... amusez-vous bien ! »

Et il s'éclipsa à toute allure, pas le moins du monde incommodé par cette foule d'épouvantails braillards. John était blafard.

« Sherlock... On n'y arrivera pas. On va se faire piétiner en moins de deux !

– Eh bien, tu pars battu ? Tu me déçois, railla Sherlock.

– Attends, je voulais pas faire ça ! N'importe quoi d'autre m'aurait convenu, mais ça, c'est... tu les as vus ?! »

Le brun sentit qu'il paniquait. Il y avait de quoi, ceci dit. Ces adultes étaient dans un tel état qu'on eût pu croire qu'ils étaient en pleine crise de démence collective. Hurlstone regroupait vraiment des fous furieux.

« John, écoute-moi, commença-t-il en posant ses mains sur les bras de son camarade. Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit moi non plus, mais c'est important. Tout sera plus facile si on rejoint leur clan, et eux aussi ont besoin de nous. Si tout va bien – et tout ira bien, dans une heure, on ne sera plus là. Tu peux bien tenir une heure, hein ?... »

Pas du tout, pensa John extrêmement fort. Mais l'expression de Sherlock le força à hocher la tête.

« Génial. On en a cinq à trouver. Wiggins, aucun problème, tu viens de voir comment il est. Mais tu ne connais pas les autres ! Hier, je ne les ai vus que quelques minutes, mais ça m'a suffi. Il y a Ross, un garçon encore plus petit que toi, qui aime beaucoup le bleu. Carl, qui a de très grands pieds pour sa taille, impossible de les rater. Raz, un fana de peinture et de tag, le plus grand de la bande et le plus âgé aussi. Et Anderson, qui a une voix nasillarde hyper agaçante et une tendance à toujours coller Wiggins aux basques.

– ...C'est tout ?

– Je pourrais aussi bien te décrire leurs enfances respectives en détail et te raconter ce qui les a conduits à devenir des Irregulars, mais je m'en tiens à ce qui est vraiment utile pour pouvoir les retrouver, rétorqua Sherlock très vite. Alors maintenant (son visage s'illumina), tu la fermes et on y va ! »

Il se précipita en bas des marches suivi à contrecœur par John. Beau discours, mais un peu facile : Sherlock n'avait pas le souci de la petite taille, lui ! Et John, de son côté, avait le souci d'un esprit moins vif que le détective en herbe : comment, pour l'amour du Ciel, allait-il faire pour trouver les membres du clan avec des indices aussi maigres ?

Ce fut quand le brun déclara « Charge-toi de ce côté, je m'occupe de celui-là » que John craqua pour de bon :

« Se séparer ? Eh, une minute, on n'a jamais prévu ça comme ça ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

– Et toi, tu veux qu'on perde l'avantage d'être deux ?

– On le perdra de toute manière. Je suis petit, tu l'as dit toi-même : je dois te faire un dessin ?

– Si on reste ensemble à chercher dans les mêmes endroits, on y sera encore demain. Enfin... en tout cas, on mettra plus d'une heure. Rappelle-toi, la vraie épreuve consiste à survivre en milieu hostile ! Tu t'y entraînes depuis des années avec Wilson.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi...

– C'est pas mon style. »

Voyant que ça ne le déridait pas, Sherlock approcha sa bouche de son oreille le plus près possible pour être sûr qu'il l'entende et, ses lèvres l'effleurant imperceptiblement, prononça :

« Je m'en moque de ta taille. C'était juste pour te charrier. Si tu m'aides, je te revaudrai ça. Wiggins a bien vu que tout ça te faisait... quelque chose. »

Il évita soigneusement d'utiliser le terme "peur".

« Et je veux que tu lui prouves le contraire. Pas toi ? Je veux les voir nous supplier de les rejoindre, et crois-moi, ils vont le faire ! »

A ces mots, il abandonna un John un peu abasourdi et s'élança dans la foule, clamant un dernier :

« On se revoit tout à l'heure ! »

John demeura un moment sur la dernière marche, les bras ballants, avec la vague impression de s'être fait avoir. Une rage confuse s'empara de son ventre et il entendit sa propre voix résonner dans sa tête, glaciale :

_Oui... tout à l'heure. A moins que ces cinglés ne décident de jouer à la patate chaude avec mon cadavre._

* * *

Il se sentait abandonné. Ce qui était pathétique. Sherlock avait raison, la meilleure tactique était bien de se séparer. Néanmoins, John n'avait encore trouvé personne alors qu'il était dans le "jeu" depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes (de temps en temps, notamment lors d'une bagarre, il voyait surgir l'horloge au-dessus des corps s'écroulant devant lui ; c'étaient les seuls moments où il était conscient de l'heure, jusqu'à ce que d'autres fugaces silhouettes ne lui bouchent de nouveau la vue). Il avait beau porter un masque comme tout le monde, il se sentait mis à nu et vulnérable comme jamais. Et il était sûr et certain que ce sentiment serait nettement estompé si Sherlock était à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas à en rougir puisque c'était la vérité.

Jamais sa taille n'avait été un complexe, mais sa présence au cœur de cette foule terrifiante lui aurait fait vendre son âme au diable pour la stature de grande perche de son camarade. L'atmosphère pestilentielle exhalée par ces corps transpirant abondamment sous leurs vêtements de velours était asphyxiante et, dès que John reprenait son souffle, les adultes autour de lui se réengageaient dans d'odieuses valses, emprisonnant le garçon dans un cercle de capes virevoltantes sans la moindre échappatoire. Quand, par chance, le cercle s'élargissait, il se faufilait entre deux danseurs pour espérer retrouver un coin d'air respirable. Les minutes s'écoulaient, imperturbables et insensibles à la détresse du garçon. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Sherlock, mais en cet instant précis il se fichait complètement de trouver ou non les Irregulars, bien qu'il eût pleinement conscience de l'importance de la tâche. Son seul souci, c'était d'obtenir un instant ou deux de répit. Dans un tel état, comment pouvait-il espérer être efficace ? Mais les dieux se jouaient de lui sans jamais répondre à ses prières.

Après avoir joué des coudes aussi efficacement que s'il avait tenté de ramer sur de l'asphalte, John parvint miraculeusement à heurter l'un des murs de l'immense salle – ou, plutôt, à heurter l'un des miroirs. Quand il contempla son visage rouge de chaleur qui tranchait avec le blanc du masque, ses lèvres si sèches qu'elles se craquelaient et sa cape qui commençait à retrouver sa taille originelle et qui le lui montrait en traînant pitoyablement par terre, John crut se voir en plein cauchemar. Il était immobile, mais en arrière-plan, l'immorale fête battait toujours son plein. La regarder à travers un miroir l'aidait à se persuader que rien n'était réel, que c'était une simple divagation de son cerveau réinitialisé par sa présence à Hurlstone, que s'il se pinçait le bras, il se réveillerait à l'auberge, bercé par la respiration paisible de Sherlock en-dessous de lui et les ronflements rassurants des autres garçons.

Mais soudain, il vit un adulte avec un masque de bouffon se diriger vers lui et le ramener à la réalité ; il lui saisit le poignet en s'écriant d'une voix éméchée : « Oh, l'adorable petit homme ! ». Et il l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée. Entraîner était le mot juste : John n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements. Il était ballotté de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, et il pensa à ce qu'avait dû éprouver Amanda Thripp lorsque Miss Trunchbull l'avait fait tourbillonner autour d'elle par les nattes. L'homme sous le masque de bouffon s'écroulait de rire en le voyant être passé de bras en bras, les danses dans lesquelles il était piégé croissant en frénésie. Son cœur pompait le sang à toute allure tant sa peur était vive. Il voulut leur hurler les pires méchancetés possibles, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il fût libre ensuite, malheureusement un seul mot instinctif, un unique son rauque put franchir ses lèvres : « Sherlock ! ».

Ce qui ne fit que décupler le rire humiliant et délirant des adultes. John profita de leur inattention pour s'enfuir, peu importait où. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela n'avait plus rien d'un jeu, c'était de la torture mentale. Il ne pleura pas, mais il sentit des sanglots d'exaspération bloquer sa gorge. La chaleur de la pièce et les odeurs de transpiration qui l'étouffaient lui assénèrent le coup de grâce. Son champ de vision déjà réduit au préalable à cause de son masque, que la sueur collait à son front, s'embruma et les silhouettes devant lui ne furent plus rien que des taches de couleur floues. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, mais il s'efforça de tenir bon pour s'écrouler dans un endroit plus sécurisé. S'il tombait au milieu de ces furies, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie !

Il repéra une longue table dressée à part. Elle était calée au bord d'un mur, couverte d'une nappe élégante tachée par ces je-m'en-foutistes et d'alcools en tous genres. Vraisemblablement, il pouvait abandonner l'idée de boire de l'eau. Mais puisqu'elle était dans un coin quasi-désert, il s'en approcha comme vers la lumière nébuleuse d'un phare, luttant de toutes ses forces contre son malaise imminent.

Ou du moins, de ce qu'il restait de ses forces : ces adultes sanguinaires les avaient aspirées presque jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il marcha en somnambule au plus près de la table avant de se laisser aller, sa vision affaiblie se réduisant soudainement à ce qu'il y avait entre le sol et le bas brodé de la nappe. Croyant percevoir une ombre dessous, détail parfaitement insolite et peut-être halluciné, il leva de ses doigts tremblants de fatigue un pan du tissu.

Cette silhouette d'enfant recroquevillée sur elle-même, vêtue d'un costume turquoise et à l'expression béate, était-elle rêvée, elle aussi ?

Joue contre terre, John lui sourit de ses lèvres asséchées. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il crut s'entendre dire :

« Trouvé... »

* * *

« ...Vous avez déjà oublié les problèmes avec Billy ? On va quand même pas accepter une chiffe molle pareille ! retentit une voix nasillarde. Il a perdu l'épreuve, point barre.

– J'te rappelle quand même, Anderson, qu'ils étaient deux à jouer. Holmes nous a tous trouvés, sauf Ross.

– Ouaip ! Moi, j'ai été vu par Watson !

– Et alors quoi ? Vous voulez lui offrir une médaille, aussi ? En plus, ta cachette était nulle... »

Réveillé par cette voix narquoise et par l'entente de son nom, John tout dépenaillé ouvrit péniblement les yeux, qui étaient à présent à découvert. Ne reconnaissant pas le plafond, il se redressa un peu groggy et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sherlock, agenouillé devant lui, son visage lui aussi dépourvu de masque.

« Ton cas est beaucoup discuté, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire désolé. Tu te sens mieux ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement John avant de s'intéresser au canapé confortable sur lequel on l'avait allongé, puis à la tapisserie d'un rouge plus vif que celui des couloirs dans lesquels il se souvenait avoir marché. On est où, là ?

– Dans l'une des salles de repos. Quand tu as trouvé Ross, il a prévenu les autres que tu t'étais évanoui. Le bruit a vite couru dans la salle principale, tu as de la chance d'être en un seul morceau.

– Tu avais... déjà trouvé tous les autres ? » balbutia John, incrédule.

Avec une fausse modestie, Sherlock haussa les épaules. A dire vrai, seuls Carl et Raz lui avaient donné du fil à retordre : Raz était si grand qu'il se mêlait habilement aux foules plus âgées, mais Sherlock avait un odorat suffisamment développé pour isoler des autres sa forte odeur de peinture incrustée. Cependant, le jeune détective ne s'était pas attendu à ce que lui et Carl partagent une seule et même cape. Sans évoquer l'embonpoint soudain et suspect de Raz, ce fut la taille des pieds qui les avaient trahis : Carl avait définitivement les plus grands.

« C'est eux qui m'ont amené ? s'enquit John en se massant légèrement le crâne.

– Non, une femme. Sûrement la seule adulte qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. »

Son ton était dur et teinté de mépris. La porte en bois ciré s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune femme enveloppée dans une lourde robe noire et au visage couvert par un voile très épais fendu à la hauteur de la lèvre supérieure, laissant entrevoir une bouche délicieuse et délicate mais qui maintenait entier le mystère de son apparence complète.

« Oh, mon ange ! Quelle honte, mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers John comme s'il était le centre du monde, ignorant superbement Sherlock toujours à son chevet. Son arrivée fulgurante avait coupé court à la dispute des Irregulars.

« Même si la présence d'enfants était fortement déconseillée, ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter comme de tels sauvages ! » cracha-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant de dégoût. Elle lui rendit sa forme normale quand elle s'adressa directement à John : « Tout va bien ? Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu faire une chose pareille ! »

Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main gantée. Le sang afflua au visage du garçon et il ne répondit pas à la question, la seule occupant son esprit étant : à quoi ressemblait vraiment cette adorable femme ?

Elle se redressa avec toute sa majesté, son visage invisible imposant tout naturellement un respect immédiat et déclara d'une voix plus grave, tournée vers les Irregulars :

« Vos jeux ne regardent que vous, mais participer à ce bal était une erreur. Une énorme erreur ! Et dangereuse !

– C'était pas dangereux, s'esclaffa Anderson. C'est une femmelette, c'est tout- »

Il se tut en devinant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ses lèvres laissaient transparaître habilement toutes ses émotions.

« Mon chéri, dit-elle à John sans cesser de fixer le jeune Anderson, je crois sincèrement que tu devrais apprendre à mieux t'entourer.

– Miss Ronder, intervint Wiggins, c'était juste une épreuve, un défi. C'est terminé, là.

– J'en suis ravie, Wiggins.

– Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna le chef des Irregulars.

– Et tu connais le mien », répondit malicieusement Miss Ronder.

Wiggins fronça les sourcils. Lui connaissait tout le monde en ville, mais rares étaient les adultes au courant de son existence.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, allons ! rit-elle. J'ai simplement entendu l'un de ces charmants garçons t'appeler. »

Le garçon se tranquillisa. Il n'avait jamais aimé entendre son nom de la part des gens qu'il observait à leur insu.

« Et toi, tu t'appelles John, c'est ça ? reprit la jeune femme en se focalisant de nouveau entièrement sur lui. J'ai été ravie de t'aider. Sincèrement. J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

– Euh... hésita John. Merci, Miss-

– Eugenia, coupa Miss Ronder. Oh, et j'ai dit une bêtise tout à l'heure... il y a des exceptions dans ton entourage. »

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, elle offrit à Sherlock un magnifique sourire, presque complice, et John perçut éphémèrement comme une conversation muette entre eux. Loin d'elle étant l'idée d'expliciter ses paroles, elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Le cœur de John se mit à papillonner ; quelle frustration, rencontrer la seule adulte digne d'intérêt entre ces murs et n'avoir rien appris d'elle ! Il aurait au moins voulu voir son visage. Si sa bouche était en harmonie avec le reste, elle devait certainement être la plus belle de toutes les femmes.

« Watson est amoureux, roucoula Ross – et John de rougir comme un coq.

– Eugenia... Ça faisait longtemps, fit Wiggins d'une voix lointaine.

– Peu importe, rétorqua Sherlock un peu sèchement, à croire qu'il avait été contrarié par le gentil sous-entendu de la jeune femme. On a fait ce que vous vouliez. A votre tour.

– Ouais, allez, Wiggins, lança Raz d'une voix ennuyée, affalé dans un fauteuil. Z'ont gagné après tout.

– Tu appelles ça gagner ? Watson a été complètement inutile ! »

John serra les dents, ne comprenant pas l'animosité particulière qu'Anderson entretenait à son égard.

« Il s'est lié à une adulte, répliqua le leader. Et pas n'importe laquelle, en plus. Cite-moi une meilleure manière de s'en sortir dans le monde des adultes que d'en faire des amis ! Ose me dire que toi, tu y serais arrivé ! »

Les Irregulars pouffèrent de rire et Anderson se renfrogna.

« Bon, alors... Pourquoi on n'accepterait pas juste Holmes ? Un seul, ça suffit !

– Ce sera tous les deux, riposta froidement Sherlock, ou personne !

– ...On va être en surnombre, essaya encore Anderson.

– Si c'est ça le problème, répondit Wiggins en échangeant avec les autres un regard de connivence, on peut très bien s'arranger.

– Imagine, enchaîna Carl tout sourire, tu retournerais à ta petite vie tranquille, à jouer avec tes dinosaures en plastique...

– Ok, ok, c'est bon ! se résolut Anderson, détestant être seul contre tous. Puisque vous voulez tellement qu'il vienne...

– C'est trop gentil de nous l'autoriser, Chef, railla Wiggins. Holmes, Watson, continua-t-il solennellement, levez-vous. J'ai l'honneur de faire de vous des Irregulars, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et cetera et cetera. Plutôt qu'une cérémonie rasoir, on va vous donner le plus important : l'accès à notre QG, comme promis. On en a plusieurs, mais l'officiel se trouve à l'observatoire du Professeur Cairns.

– Je vois où c'est, assura Sherlock.

– Vous passerez par la porte de derrière. On change de mot de passe chaque dimanche. Écoutez bien celui de cette semaine, car je ne le dirai qu'une fois... »

Il marqua un temps avant d'articuler avec emphase :

« "Thanatophobie". »

* * *

John retrouva avec bonheur la sécurité de ses draps ainsi que les ronronnements désagréables de Wilson qui n'avaient pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'il avait fait le mur. Il était mort de fatigue et aurait dû s'endormir comme une masse, mais les derniers mots que lui avait adressés Anderson avant la dispersion des Irregulars roulaient dans ses réflexions.

« _Laisse tomber. On l'a tous vu, seul, tu ne vaux plus rien. Même Holmes le pense. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'a laissé derrière lui ?_ »

Sherlock n'avait pas entendu. Sinon, il aurait immédiatement remis ce crétin à sa place. Sans doute. John se retourna, face contre le matelas, et le bruit indiqua à son camarade quelques centimètres en-dessous qu'il était éveillé.

« Tu m'en veux ? l'entendit-il chuchoter.

– Je t'ai déçu ? » répliqua-t-il après un temps.

S'ils ne dirent rien de plus, ce n'était pas tant pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades que parce qu'ils savaient mutuellement ce à quoi pensait l'autre. Les explications comme les reproches étaient vains : cette nuit, ils avaient été à égalité. John laissa pendre son bras comme il l'avait fait avant de fuir l'auberge et serra quelques secondes les doigts fins de Sherlock entre les siens.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et les voilà maintenant un petit peu plus proches qu'avant.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdus en cours de route, à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Me concernant, les dernières révélations sur la saison 3 ont failli m'achever, mais j'y ai retrouvé ma motivation à écrire ce chapitre, qui s'est révélé assez dur. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez.

* * *

Le sommeil des deux enfants fut cruellement écourté par l'animation qui régnait dans la chambre. La lumière blafarde s'insinua sous les paupières de John et l'aveugla momentanément. Le matin était déjà là, et il avait très mal (et très peu) dormi ; et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa gorge le piquait affreusement et une douleur intense lui fendait le crâne, des vestiges de son expédition miasmatique au bal des affreux. Une longue journée en perspective... Il attendit de longues minutes que Wilson et sa bande aient débarrassé le plancher pour s'adresser à Sherlock de sa voix enrouée :

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit avant de se coucher ? Que je ferais comme si j'avais attrapé ta maladie bidon pour éviter d'aller à l'excursion de ce matin ?

– Et à ce que j'entends, tu n'auras même pas à faire semblant, déclara Sherlock sans bouger.

– Voilà.

– ...Bon, c'est un mal pour un bien, je suppose. »

Pris d'une énergie subite, John sauta de l'échelle pour faire face à son camarade qui, ne s'y étant pas attendu, arborait un air adorablement surpris.

« Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si tu pouvais jouer les malades, alors ça va faciliter les choses si tu l'es vraiment. Non ? »

Heureusement que John commençait à le connaître et à comprendre son fonctionnement, car n'importe qui d'autre se serait offusqué d'un tel détachement, d'un comportement aussi pratique et mécanique et de l'indolence innocente mais blessante de ses paroles. Le petit blond, lui, réagit tout autrement :

« Et si on facilitait les choses pour toi ? Toi aussi tu dois te faire porter pâle, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix faussement menaçante en faisant semblant de se rapprocher de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir Sherlock de son lit pour lui échapper.

– Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être contaminé pour y arriver ! » rétorqua le brun avec un sourire de défi.

John s'esclaffa face à tant de présomption, son chat dans la gorge ne rendant son rire que plus charmant encore. Son corps affaibli s'évertuait à lui prouver le contraire, mais il se sentait extraordinairement bien, tellement bien que ses ennuis de la nuit passée lui parurent tout à coup insignifiants. L'idée que personne ne pouvait les entendre plaisanter entre eux offrait à son cœur une sensation de légèreté délicieuse qu'il aurait voulu faire perdurer. Hélas, quand le bonheur s'avérait être aussi simple, il était toujours bien trop bref : la mine redevenue sérieuse de Sherlock mit un terme à son allégresse.

« Tu es tout blanc, remarqua-t-il. Et tu as les yeux fatigués.

– Normal, je _suis_ fatigué. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

– N'exagère pas. Tu as dû dormir... entre trois et quatre heures, tout au plus. »

John étouffa un bâillement, n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour lui donner une approximation aussi précise – la peste soit de l'oxymoron. Comme le faisait sa mère avec lui quand elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé, Sherlock posa le dos de sa paume contre le front du garçon, qui se raidit. Resurgirent en lui les moments troubles de la nuit dernière où leurs mains s'étaient tenues et où il n'en avait curieusement éprouvé aucune forme de gêne, qu'elles fussent nues ou gantées ; était-ce la fraîcheur de cette peau sur son visage anormalement bouillant qui modifiait sa perception, ou le lever du jour qui dévoilait finalement telles qu'elles étaient les choses dissimulées par la pénombre nocturne ?

John craignit que Sherlock n'évoquât leur veillée cauchemardesque comme la cause évidente de son état actuel, mais il n'en fit rien. Le sujet demeurerait probablement clos. Tant mieux.

« Tu m'accompagnes quand même ?

– Mais oui ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble le quartier général. C'est rien du tout, ça va passer.

– Excusez-moi », souffla soudainement une voix.

John s'écarta brutalement de Sherlock et tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement se tenait le fils des propriétaires, apparemment gêné de son intrusion.

« Oh ! Jack ! le salua John d'une voix empruntée.

– Tu le connais ? s'étonna Sherlock, qui n'avait fait attention à rien ni à personne pendant la séance de présentations au début du séjour.

– Je ne vous voyais pas dans le réfectoire, alors je me demandais si... Enfin, bref. Voilà... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous avez dit, et... »

John se rappela que la chance n'était définitivement pas son domaine.

« ...déjà hier, j'ai compris que vous mijotiez quelque chose.

– Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ? attaqua Sherlock, irrité.

– Hein ? Mais comment ? demanda John sans relever l'impolitesse de son camarade ni tenter de nier.

– Je t'ai entendu dire que ton ami n'allait pas bien, expliqua Jack. Et plus tard – il s'adressa à Sherlock – je t'ai vu traîner dans les couloirs. Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas remarqué. J'étais juste curieux. Je t'ai suivi de loin jusqu'à ce que tu te sauves par la fenêtre.

– Brillant, le félicita sarcastiquement Sherlock.

– Tu... tu ne l'as dit à personne, hein ? » s'inquiéta John.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur Sherlock, Jack poursuivit :

« La responsable de l'infirmerie est très compréhensive. Je t'ai fait pointer sans qu'elle ne me demande d'explications. Elle est habituée, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à loger ici. Tant qu'il ne vous arrive rien de dangereux à l'extérieur, vous savez...

– Pointer...?

– Ben oui ! dit Jack avec un sourire en coin. Si ta maîtresse avait voulu vérifier que tu avais bien passé la journée à l'infirmerie, il aurait fallu le prouver ! Tu fais inscrire la date, l'heure... et tu as ton alibi, si je peux dire ! »

John était soufflé. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier un point aussi important ? Tout problème au cours du séjour était rapporté. Tôt ou tard, l'enseignante aurait remarqué la duperie si Jack n'avait pas été là.

« Jack, c'est... c'est vraiment trop sympa, balbutia John en toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Parce que je me suis dit que, pour devoir mentir, ce que vous aviez à faire était sûrement important, répondit nonchalamment le garçon. Mais ça, c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas. »

S'il s'était attendu à recevoir la reconnaissance de Sherlock, il aurait été profondément déçu : ce dernier sembla subitement ailleurs, ses yeux scrutateurs étudiant point par point l'enfant qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la mise (ce qu'il n'aurait jamais admis de vive voix). Inconscient du manège de Sherlock, Jack sourit à John :

« Aucun souci. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je me charge de tout. Je peux prévenir votre maîtresse tout de suite, si vous voulez.

– Mais... tu nous connais à peine. Comment tu peux savoir qu'on ne fait rien de mal ? ne put s'empêcher de demander John.

– Ah ça, je ne peux pas... Mais moi aussi, je déteste être interrompu par les adultes quand je m'amuse, et encore plus de devoir toujours faire ce qu'ils demandent. J'aimerais bien qu'on me couvre plus souvent quand je désobéis. »

Cet élan de solidarité désintéressée réchauffa le cœur de John. Il lui avait fallu aller si loin de Londres pour se rendre compte que les gens biens existaient, qu'ils pouvaient se tenir absolument partout et qu'il était possible de les trouver même quand ils étaient submergés par une vague d'individus méprisables. Quant à l'insensible Sherlock, ce fut avec l'atonie d'un automate qu'il asséna :

« L'excursion finit à midi. Après, tout le monde rentrera.

– Alors vous serez notés malades jusqu'à cette heure. Compris. Faites attention à vous. »

Sherlock claqua sourdement la langue, comme pour communiquer en toute discrétion à John son agacement face à la gentillesse de Jack. En contrepartie, John se pinça la lèvre inférieure afin de lui montrer que ce qui l'agaçait, lui, était sa froideur infondée. Lorsque Jack sortit de la chambre après leur avoir adressé un sourire bienveillant, il ne se contint plus :

« C'est quoi le problème ? Il nous a bien rendu service, pourtant ! Et toi, tu lui parles comme si...

– "Rendu service" ? coupa Sherlock. Parce qu'il a prévenu l'infirmerie sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé et qu'il est tout fier de remettre ça aujourd'hui ? Tu crois peut-être que moi, je n'y avais pas pensé ?

– Non, tu n'y as pas pensé ! insista John, sidéré par sa mauvaise foi.

– Tu aurais voulu que je le remercie ?

– Tu dis ça comme si ça t'était impossible. »

Dans un geste nerveux, Sherlock s'empara du sac contenant leurs accoutrements d'extérieur toujours cachés soigneusement sous son lit. Lui qui croyait que, tout comme lui, John avait des difficultés à se fier aux autres, voilà qu'il défendait et l'incitait à apprécier ce gamin. Comment aurait-il pu accorder sa confiance à un être dont tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire se résumait à son peu d'activité en plein air, son amour pour la lecture et une solitude d'où découlait sa fâcheuse tendance à se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas...?

« Je n'aime pas les fouineurs.

– Fouineur, mon œil. Tu ne veux pas avouer qu'il a été sympa avec toi, c'est tout. »

Sherlock serra les dents pour empêcher l'amertume de franchir ses lèvres. Recevoir une leçon de comportement social de la part d'un garçon de son âge avec qui il était plus ou moins parvenu à s'entendre était humiliant. Qu'il n'ait pas réussi à détecter en Jack suffisamment de banalités pour pouvoir dresser son histoire comme il le faisait avec n'importe quel quidam aiguisait logiquement sa suspicion, et donc son déplaisir de voir John se pâmer devant cette amabilité prosaïque. Pour éviter d'avoir à pérenniser leur débat stérile, Sherlock fourra dans les mains de John en un geste volontairement brutal le précieux sac avant de saisir sa trousse de toilette rangée dans sa valise.

« Garde-moi ça. Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans la salle de bains. Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner, si ? »

John le regarda d'un air qu'il espérait assassin. Depuis le peu de temps qu'ils logeaient à Hurlstone, il avait noté que les habitudes alimentaires de Sherlock, qui seraient considérées comme préoccupantes chez une grande personne, étaient carrément alarmantes pour un garçon de son âge. Ayant bien sûr été forcé de prendre le dîner de la veille avec Wilson et ses acolytes, il l'avait cependant passé à observer à la dérobée son singulier camarade attablé au fond de la pièce ; il arrive que les enfants touchent à peine à leur assiette quand le contenu les rebute, mais pour Sherlock qui n'avait ce soir-là pas ingéré la moindre bouchée, la création d'une nouvelle expression eût été nécessaire. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait été présent ni au petit-déjeuner ni au déjeuner sur l'herbe, John avait fait la supposition angoissante mais exacte qu'il n'avait absolument rien avalé de la journée. En temps normal, il lui aurait fait remarquer à quel point ce jeûne résolu était dangereux ; mais à ce moment précis, ce qui le contrariait le plus était que Sherlock ne vît pas le moindre problème à ce qu'il suive son exemple déplorable – pis, qu'il l'y encourageait.

« Non, j'ai pas faim de toute manière », prétendit-il d'une voix dont le peu d'amabilité était renforcé par son timbre rauque, tandis que Sherlock s'élançait vers la salle de bain des garçons afin de savoir s'ils avaient le champ libre pour faire une toilette bien méritée. Puisqu'il ne réapparut pas, John supposa que la réponse était positive.

Mais préférant attendre qu'il ait fini avant d'y aller, il s'assit sur le lit défait de Sherlock, le sac sur les genoux. Dire qu'il était encore de bonne humeur un instant auparavant... Encore une fois, leurs échanges avaient pris un tournant radicalement différent en quelques secondes. John se disputait rarement avec les gens : lorsqu'ils le contrariaient, il préférait ravaler sa rancœur plutôt que d'entamer une polémique qui pouvait se retourner contre lui, camoufler ce qui faisait de lui le véritable John Watson plutôt que d'apporter devant eux une infime modification à l'image insipide qu'il s'était inconsciemment modelée. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne parlait jamais de ces personnes comme de ses amis, songea-t-il douloureusement.

* * *

Le chahut urbain émergeant comblait le silence inconfortable qui régnait entre les deux enfants. Sherlock guidait John dans leur déambulation, et il s'interdisait de lui jeter le moindre regard, même furtif : ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur petit désaccord et le détective en herbe ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'importance qu'il attachait à ce fait superficiel. John ne lui parlait pas, la belle affaire ! Il pouvait se prendre de sympathie pour un garçon d'une bienveillance répugnante, lui reprocher de ne pas en faire de même puis le contredire dans tout ce qu'il disait, cela lui était bien égal ; le principal était qu'aujourd'hui, il allait enfin en savoir plus sur l'affaire qui se jouait à Hurlstone et faire travailler son magnifique jeune cerveau. Rien qui puisse se rattacher aux sentiments ou autre chose d'aussi nauséeux ne le détournerait de cette perspective réjouissante. Et s'il le fallait, il s'en sortirait sans l'aide de personne : d'ailleurs, pourquoi John avait accepté de le suivre ce matin ? Au fond, puisqu'il le trouvait si odieux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester en compagnie de Jack, ce garçon tellement affable et serviable !

Mais, lui qui ne manquait pas de culot ni de franchise pour oser dire ce genre de choses à voix haute, il demeura cette fois confiné dans son mutisme. Lorsqu'ils furent face à un bâtiment plutôt moderne que Sherlock reconnut comme étant l'observatoire, les mots de Wiggins rebondirent en écho dans leurs pensées respectives : « _Vous passerez par la porte de derrière._ » Sans un mot ni un regard pour se mettre d'accord, ils contournèrent la bâtisse et descendirent un chemin étroit et pentu avant de repérer la lourde porte qui ouvrait certainement sur le sous-sol. Sherlock était sur le point de frapper, mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son geste. Une chose d'origine inconnue mais fort désagréable.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » s'étonna John, la voix toujours aussi éraillée.

Sherlock comprit qu'il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se démasqua subitement, ses grands et beaux yeux renforçant l'impact de sa question :

« Tu es encore fâché contre moi ? »

Pris de court, John ne broncha pas. Puis il répondit, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire :

« Comment ça, fâché ? On n'était pas d'accord, c'est tout !

– ...Oh.

– On n'est pas obligés d'être toujours du même avis... enfin, je crois. Mes parents me disent toujours ça. Peut-être parce que eux, ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur rien !

– Et... et toi ? Ça t'arrive souvent ? De ne pas être d'accord avec quelqu'un...?

– Oh, souvent oui ! Mais je fais toujours semblant de l'être...

– C'est débile.

– T'as raison. »

John se démasqua à son tour, la douceur aux lèvres. Voyant que Sherlock ne réagissait pas, il frappa lui-même à la porte.

« Mot de passe ? retentit une voix de garçon.

– Thanatophobie », prononça John.

Un temps. Puis le bruit de verrous qu'on débloque. Tout se passait comme prévu. Sherlock sortit de sa transe et suivit son camarade dans la pièce sombre.

« Ah, salut les gars ! » les accueillit Ross en refermant la porte et replaçant les verrous à leur place initiale. Comparé à la veille, il était vêtu de façon très ordinaire quoiqu'un peu déguenillée.

« C'est à mon tour de surveiller l'entrée, alors faut que je reste là. Vous occupez pas des escaliers, ils mènent à l'observatoire. Ça se passe dans la pièce d'à côté, là, vous voyez la porte au bout ? Me semble que le Professeur est là, par contre les autres sont partis. J'sais pas trop où. Ils vont revenir. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte où, pour le principe, était accroché un écriteau : "Interdit aux adultes (sauf le Professeur)" décoré d'une tête de mort au trait très enfantin, et atterrirent dans une pièce bien éclairée, le mur du fond tapissé d'une mosaïque d'écrans dont les trois quarts étaient hors d'usage. Un seul fonctionnait correctement, et ceux qui n'étaient pas noirs grésillaient méchamment. Sur chacun des bureaux traînait un désordre sans nom, mais toujours avec les mêmes éléments : livres retournés, pommes à demi entamées, vêtements miteux éparpillés, papiers de bonbons colorés... Des affiches abîmées énonciatrices des différents événements du carnaval faisaient office d'ornements muraux. Cet amas hétéroclite visait à démentir une atmosphère consciencieuse qui n'avait peut-être jamais existé, mais deux silhouettes dans un coin de la pièce, fermement concentrées sur l'écran d'un vieil ordinateur et qui ne s'étaient absolument pas préoccupées des deux intrus, laissaient penser qu'une once de sérieux était tout de même requise en ces lieux.

L'image que John s'était faite du quartier général des Irregulars se révélait être assez proche de la réalité : un nouvel univers s'offrait à lui, mieux que dans tous les romans qu'il avait pu lire jusqu'alors, et l'autorisation d'y être présent devait bien valoir les ennuis vécus dans la salle de bal. Il sentit monter en lui une excitation qui n'était sûrement pas due à la fièvre.

« Pardon », toussota-t-il faiblement.

La plus grande silhouette sursauta et se redressa. C'était celle d'une femme blonde un peu marquée par l'âge, à l'air poliment penaud. Quant à l'autre silhouette, qui était celle d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns que John trouva excessivement jolie, elle leur lança une brève œillade avant de se remettre au travail. Elle était bien mieux habillée que l'étaient les membres du clan. La femme s'avança vers eux à grandes enjambées et leur tendit la main :

« Vous êtes les petits nouveaux, hein ? Mille excuses, je ne vous avais pas entendus entrer ! »

Sa poigne était ferme et puissante.

« Je suis le Professeur Cairns, mais les Irregulars m'appellent simplement Professeur. Enchantée. »

John et Sherlock se présentèrent à leur tour et se débarrassèrent de leurs capes à la demande insistante du Professeur :

« Allez-y, mettez-vous à l'aise ! Jetez ça n'importe où. Ah, je suis contente de voir des nouvelles têtes. Les Irregulars ont parfois des méthodes un peu rudes, non ? »

John rougit.

« Mais au fond, ce sont de braves gosses. Ils ne veulent que le bien de la ville, et vu les compétences de nos autorités officielles, ce n'est pas du luxe. Oh, mais que je vous présente ma préférée ! »

Elle les entraîna vers la petite fille studieuse, qui ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Voici Anthea. Vous savez, les Irregulars ont toujours eu des difficultés à accepter des filles dans leur clan, vous devez savoir ce que c'est à votre âge... Pourtant, c'est bien elle la meilleure de tous ! C'est notre petit génie. Pas vrai ? »

Le compliment l'ayant sortie de son hypnose, Anthea ôta son regard de l'énorme appareil et esquissa un sourire poli :

« Salut. »

John répondit par un rictus gêné. Anthea leur avait accordé une immense faveur en leur donnant de son précieux temps, ce qu'il comprit quand elle déclara ensuite imperturbablement :

« Rien à faire, Professeur. Pour que ça fonctionne à nouveau, il faudrait tout reprendre à zéro.

– Tu penses en être capable ? s'enquit le professeur.

– Pas sûr, lâcha Anthea en haussant les épaules sous la grimace de la femme.

– Un problème ? » demanda John, tandis qu'au même moment, Sherlock lançait : « Vos caméras sont HS ? »

Le Professeur manifesta nettement son étonnement bien qu'elle fût au courant des capacités de déduction du garçon, mais Anthea n'en fut pas le moins du monde troublée – plus par inattention que par cynisme, cependant.

« Puisque les Irregulars veulent surveiller la ville, et qu'ils ont des liens avec une adulte assez fortunée pour leur offrir un système suffisamment sophistiqué, le principe des caméras de surveillance était de loin le plus pratique. Les écrans au fond de la salle prouvent leur existence : le seul qui marche encore à peu près correctement montre une ruelle quelconque, il est donc logique qu'il y ait d'autres caméras placées à des points plus stratégiques. Mais à cause de ce dysfonctionnement, vous êtes aveugles ; si les autres ne sont pas là, c'est qu'ils sont partis vérifier par eux-mêmes que tout se passait bien dans les rues. Pas pour tenter de réparer les caméras : elles ne peuvent pas être arrangées à la main une par une, elles sont toutes reliées par le même système informatisé. De toute façon, faire ça en public ne servirait à rien. »

Des caméras, rien que ça, se dit John. La femme demeura pensive, puis souffla :

« Prometteur... très prometteur. Wiggins m'avait prévenue. Je le regrette, mais c'est exact. Cet endroit est un observatoire dans tous les sens du terme, vous voyez ? Ou en tout cas, il l'était.

– Depuis combien de temps les caméras ne fonctionnent plus ?

– Un peu plus de deux semaines, je dirais. Une vraie malchance, puisque le masque que recherchent les petits a été volé pile durant cette intervalle !

– Il n'y a donc aucun enregistrement de l'événement... tss. »

John réalisa subitement :

« C'est pour ça que les Irregulars avaient tant besoin de renfort ! Ils n'étaient pas assez pour veiller sur la ville et enquêter en même temps !

– Oui... si les caméras étaient restées en bon état, on n'aurait jamais rien connu de cette affaire et on se serait vraiment ennuyés !

– Fêtons ça alors ! brailla Wiggins qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans le quartier général, suivi de Raz, Carl et Anderson, jetant leurs tenues d'extérieur dans un coin de la pièce et révélant leurs vêtements élimés. Comment va ? Bien remis de la nuit dernière ?! Cool. Bienvenue dans notre deuxième chez-nous, le seul endroit de cette ville où on nous voit autrement que comme des mômes sans le sou ! Hein, Professeur ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance !

– Nous étions en train de parler des problèmes causés par l'absence de caméras, dit le Professeur, amusée par l'énergie perpétuelle du petit chef.

– Vous voulez dire du sabotage, corrigea Anderson.

– Oh, c'est bon, la ramène pas, soupira Raz. On en a déjà parlé.

– Quel sabotage ? demanda Sherlock.

– Y a aucune preuve, expliqua Wiggins, mais Anderson pense que c'est le dernier gars qui nous a rejoints qui a bousillé le système. Il a quitté le clan depuis.

– Tu m'étonnes, gloussa Carl. Moi aussi j'me serais tiré si on m'avait accusé.

– Bref, sabotage ou pas, on n'a plus aucun moyen de voir ce qui se passe dehors. N'importe qui peut faire n'importe quoi juste sous notre nez. La preuve : le vol du masque !

– Qui était ce garçon ?

– Un gamin des rues. Il s'appelle Billy... »

John tiqua. Par un hasard trivial, Billy était aussi le nom du squelette de la salle des sciences de son école qu'on avait retrouvé décapité un an auparavant, le crâne disparu avec le saccageur. Le responsable n'a jamais été démasqué, mais cette histoire avait fait jaser dans la cour de récréation tant et si bien que "Billy-sans-tête" avait peu à peu pris un statut symbolique. Qui aurait cru qu'il repenserait à son quotidien d'écolier ordinaire entre des murs renfermant le QG d'une société quasi secrète ?

« On savait absolument rien de lui, cracha Anderson. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi on l'avait accepté.

– Tout le monde _peut_ entrer dans le clan, mais parvenir à y entrer est différent, déclama Wiggins comme s'il récitait l'adage des Irregulars. Il a passé l'épreuve, l'a réussie, et a décidé de partir, fin de l'histoire. On peut bosser maintenant ? »

Vexé, les lèvres remuant muettement sans rien trouver à répliquer, Anderson partit s'installer à son bureau en ignorant tout le monde. Carl chuchota à John :

« Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il adore se sentir utile. C'est pour ça qu'il a horreur qu'on lui "vole" son travail... Alors il déteste automatiquement tous les nouveaux membres : Billy, toi, Holmes... c'est pas contre toi, ni contre personne ; il est comme ça, c'est tout. »

John hocha la tête, apaisé de savoir que la haine farouche qu'il avait vu en lui la veille ne lui était pas particulièrement destinée et content que Carl ait ressenti le besoin de le lui expliquer. Ce garçon lui semblait sympathique, peut-être qu'à lui, il pouvait poser la question qui l'avait hanté pendant la moitié de la nuit ?

Il se tourna vers Sherlock pour vérifier qu'il n'entendait rien, puis chuchota à son tour en rosissant :

« Dis... Est-ce que tu connais un peu... Eugenia Ronder ?

– Euge... Eh, mais ma parole, Ross avait raison, t'es VRAIMENT amoureux ! » fit exprès de claironner Carl.

Inévitablement, tous les regards se rivèrent vers eux et les joues de John devinrent cramoisies.

« Elle est un peu âgée pour toi, non ? renchérit Wiggins qui comprit tout de suite de qui il était question, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Anthea et Raz comme si de rien n'était.

– Mais n'importe quoi ! Elle a juste l'air... bizarre.

– Qui donc ? demanda le Professeur, intriguée.

– Eugenia Ronder ! Vous vous souvenez, la femme voilée !

– Oh ! seigneur oui, souffla-t-elle en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Une histoire abominable.

– Quelle histoire ?

– Je te raconte...? proposa Carl. Ça s'est passé il y a un an (à cette simple introduction, Sherlock grogna d'ennui). A l'époque, elle était danseuse et organisait des spectacles avec sa troupe dans les cabarets ou dans les cirques, quand il y en avait un qui s'installait en ville. Évidemment, le carnaval était la période la plus chargée : elle était tellement douée qu'elle était demandée partout ! Sauf qu'au carnaval de l'an dernier, sa représentation au cirque a... mal tourné. (Carl déglutit) On a jamais pu comprendre comment c'est arrivé, mais juste après le spectacle, dans les loges, elle s'est faite attaquer par l'un des lions qui s'était, va savoir comment, échappé de sa cage. Et... »

John commençait à comprendre. Ce fut avec horreur qu'il souffla :

« ...Il lui a... dévoré le visage...?

– Mutilé, rectifia le Professeur avec une torsion misérable de la bouche. Il aurait pu faire bien pire, la pauvre a été sauvée in extremis par l'un des dompteurs. Mais plus jamais on ne l'a vue danser. Plus personne ne l'a vue sans son voile. Maintenant, elle ne sort de chez elle que lorsque le bourg devient un peu animé. Sûrement parce qu'elle sait qu'elle passera inaperçue. Une si charmante jeune fille...

– C'était un accident, ajouta Carl. C'est ce qui a été supposé en tout cas, aucune preuve ou mobile n'a été trouvé pour justifier un possible crime. Et ça n'a pas suffi pour que notre police se bouge. L'affaire a vite été étouffée, et on est restés dans le noir...

– Mais maintenant, les animaux de cirque sont interdits à Hurlstone, lança Wiggins qui pouvait suivre deux conversations en même temps. C'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'y a pas de cirque cette année !

– T'oublies le cirque chinois qui est venu il y a un mois !

– Ça compte pas, ils sont partis avant le début du carnaval... »

John n'écoutait plus. Il avait des hauts-le-cœur à l'idée que la vie ait pu jouer un aussi sale tour à une femme si bienveillante, et il se sentit d'autant plus mal quand il se souvint qu'il avait failli lui demander de relever son voile pour son simple plaisir égoïste. Clairement, Eugenia Ronder portait le deuil. Après que sa beauté lui eut été cruellement arrachée par les griffes de ce fauve, les gens ne devaient plus la considérer que comme la "pauvre danseuse défigurée". Elle n'avait que deux manières de demeurer en paix : vivre recluse ou flotter au milieu de la populace en s'appliquant à avoir aussi peu de consistance qu'un ectoplasme. Mais quelle tristesse, quelle cauchemar, cette vie où se dévoiler le visage et tenter de retrouver une trace d'humanité revenait à poser un pied dans la tombe sous les yeux impitoyables de témoins masqués animés par une curiosité morbide !

Sherlock avait écouté l'histoire avec plus d'intérêt qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais sans montrer un semblant d'émotion. Il fut le premier à ramener tout le monde sur Terre en s'adressant à Wiggins :

« Si tu veux notre aide, on va avoir besoin des documents, tu te rappelles...?

– Pour sûr ! Ils sont archivés, j'vais les chercher. »

Il entra dans la salle mitoyenne, laissant la porte entrebâillée et l'opportunité à Sherlock de voir l'ignoble bazar que le chef appelait si pompeusement "archives". Sans doute les membres du clan avaient-ils du talent, mais l'organisation n'y était visiblement pas inclus.

Wiggins réapparut avec une liasse de feuilles entre les mains et partit s'installer au bout de la pièce, intimant les deux compères de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu viens, John ? » demanda Sherlock.

Éjecté de sa mélancolie, John lui emboîta le pas avec l'énergie d'un somnambule. Wiggins lâcha lourdement les documents sur le bureau et les étala avec les gestes d'un bonneteur.

« Donc. Le vendeur de masques se fait voler son modèle par deux inconnus après avoir été assommé. Aucun indice de son côté. Et vos caméras n'ont rien pu filmer, ce qui nous laisse toujours dans le flou, résuma rapidement Sherlock en parcourant les feuillets de son regard agacé. C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez sous la main ?

– Eh oh, me remercie pas surtout, râla Wiggins. Écoutez les gars, j'ai plein d'autres affaires super importantes sur le feu, top secret, alors euh... faites ce que vous pouvez et restez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, mais rangez tout quand vous aurez fini. Tout doit rester là.

– Ben dis donc, on n'est pas aidés, gémit John après que le gamin les ait quittés.

– Au moins, il nous fiche la paix. »

Sherlock saisit du bout des doigts le coin d'un croquis à demi caché par une feuille noircie de notes manuscrites et l'agita sous le nez de John :

« Tiens. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Non, c'est... »

Le croquis était admirablement exécuté, mais avait subi le poids des années. Il représentait un masque à la forme rappelant vaguement celle d'un cœur d'où jaillissaient çà et là des piques assassines aux pointes rougeoyantes. Sa couleur pourpre mettait en valeur les inscriptions ésotériques dont il était paré, assimilables à ceux de cultures ou tribus occultes dont John ne connaissait pas plus que quelques noms. Et encore, ces tribus étaient trop récentes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lien minime avec ce masque...

« … c'est le masque de la Nuit Blanche ?

– Passe-moi le document juste devant toi », répondit Sherlock sans le regarder en tendant la main tel un chirurgien vers son aide-soignant.

Machinalement, John obéit sans détacher son attention du dessin. Elle avait été happée par un détail auquel il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas s'intéresser plus tôt. Les yeux du masque. Jaunes et verts. Vifs et hypnotiques. Il inclina légèrement la tête, et il eut l'impression que les pupilles fluorescentes suivaient ses mouvements. Bien que les autres couleurs du croquis fussent un peu délavées, ce regard apparaissait aussi voyant que le jour où il avait été tracé comme s'il s'était protégé lui-même des affres du temps. Progressivement, les contours se précisèrent, les effets d'ombre se marquèrent, et le pourpre violacé se raviva : l'esprit ébahi de John fit apparaître le masque en relief sur la feuille jaunie. Soudain, le souvenir du hurlement dément de Richard Brook fit exploser sa boîte crânienne et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de frayeur. Sherlock lui jeta un regard en biais, s'apprêtant à lui reprocher de l'avoir dérangé, mais il renonça en voyant l'expression désemparée peinte sur le visage de son camarade. Le cri se tut dans sa tête aussi subitement qu'il avait éclaté. Il secoua brièvement la tête comme pour en évacuer ces sornettes ; il constata que le masque couché sur la page racornie était désormais aussi délavé, plane et inexpressif qu'à l'origine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Je crois que j'ai plus de fièvre que je ne le croyais », rit nerveusement John.

Il se garderait bien de raconter la légende de "La lune démoniaque" à un garçon aussi pragmatique. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains sous l'observation extrêmement intriguée de Sherlock.

* * *

« ...John ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose... »

Le rêveur émergea de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis longtemps. Son regard épuisé croisa celui alerte du petit détective.

« Désolé, tu disais ?

– Ces notes ! C'est ce qu'a écrit le vendeur de masques il y a longtemps. Il parle de l'histoire du masque, ses origines possibles... mais ça, on s'en fiche ! L'important, c'est qu'elles ont servi à écrire un livre en collaboration avec d'autres personnes, et qui n'a été édité qu'à un tirage limité.

– Comment tu sais ça...? »

Sherlock brandit devant lui le document en question.

« Les références en bas de la page. Au début, je ne les comprenais pas, puis Wiggins a fini par m'en parler plus en détail. Il voulait d'abord voir si on y penserait tout seuls. Regarde, il y a d'abord le titre du livre, puis celui de la section dans laquelle le masque est censé apparaître. (John préféra acquiescer poliment que d'admettre qu'il lui aurait fallu un microscope pour déchiffrer ces gribouillages.) Dans le monde entier, il n'en existe que quelques exemplaires. Le vendeur de masques en a donc certainement un lui-même, mais il ne se l'est pas fait voler. Le masque de la Nuit Blanche est tellement ancien que son existence n'a jamais été évoquée ailleurs, donc...

– ...quelqu'un en ville possède aussi ce livre ? conclut John, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air pleinement éveillé. Les voleurs ?

– Ça, ou alors il y a d'autres grands experts en masques antiques à Hurlstone. »

John sentit bien l'ironie dans sa voix, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Raz qui avait surgi derrière eux :

« Impossible. Y a pas plus calé que notre vendeur. Même ceux avec qui il a collaboré ne connaissaient pas ce masque avant qu'il ne leur en parle.

– Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que deux exemplaires d'un livre aussi rare puissent se trouver au même endroit ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Je trouve ça même improbable. Mais l'improbable vaut le coup d'être vérifié.

– Et... comment tu comptes faire ça...? »

Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas demander à chaque habitant de cette ville si un tel ouvrage était, par hasard, en sa possession ! Ce qui apparaissait à John comme étant la seule solution réaliste.

« Bon, les gars, fit Wiggins l'air important, vous avez de la chance, j'ai à peu près fini ce que j'avais à faire. Alors si vous voulez un tuyau pour le bouquin... »

Exaspéré, John s'engonça dans sa chaise puis se leva, résigné. Ce garçon usait de son petit pouvoir pour leur donner des informations capitales au compte-gouttes et au dernier moment, alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais de jouer avec eux ?

« A Hurlstone, quand on veut acheter des livres venant de l'"extérieur", pour simplifier les choses, c'est notre bibliothécaire qui s'occupe des commandes et du relais. Elle fait ça depuis très longtemps, depuis que la ville a été reconstruite en fait. Tous les acheteurs et produits sont enregistrés, mais ces données sont confidentielles.

– Et vous n'avez jamais tenté d'y accéder...?

– On peut pas le faire d'ici, et la bibliothécaire ne nous aime pas. Elle nous prend pour des voyous et nous chasse dès qu'on s'approche de sa bibliothèque, ricana Wiggins. Par contre, vous, elle ne vous a jamais vus... oui... »

Le chef jeta un tonitruant :

« Anderson ! Va donc leur montrer où est la bibliothèque !

– Et pourquoi moi...? répliqua Anderson calmement, sans bouger de sa place. Je suis occupé.

– C'est vrai que nous on se tourne les pouces.

– Je préférerais encore monter la garde à la place de Ross.

– Et moi je préférerais encore me perdre en ville, marmonna Sherlock.

– De toute façon, la bibliothèque n'ouvre pas avant cet après-midi », psalmodia Anthea sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier avec une assiduité pathologique.

Cela jeta un froid.

« Ah, oui... admit Wiggins.

– L'adresse nous suffira, affirma Sherlock. On va s'en charger aujourd'hui.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on va donner, comme excuse ? »

Sherlock considéra la mine anxieuse de John. Son pragmatisme s'avérait être égal au sien quand il s'agissait des conséquences potentielles de leur insubordination. Mais il avait raison. Un faux pas pourrait leur coûter cher.

« ...On trouvera. »

* * *

Ils trouvèrent, ça oui. A cause de la pluie battante qui n'avait pas cessé depuis le déjeuner, les activités calmes en intérieur avaient remplacé les visites prévues. Mais seul Sherlock put profiter de cette aubaine : la malchance avait mis les faux amis de John sur leur chemin et ils se l'étaient tout naturellement accaparé pour jouer à un de leur jeux stupides (« Ceux qui ont peur de la pluie, c'est des mauviettes ! Allez, on va faire un foot ! »). Il avait lu dans ses yeux son profond désir de rébellion et son incapacité à le mettre en application.

Tout fut ridiculement facile pour Sherlock : il était sorti de l'auberge à l'insu de tous aisément (_lui_), la bibliothèque était déserte et sa propriétaire avait été charmante et peu curieuse. Contrairement aux apparences, il pouvait s'afficher comme étant l'enfant le plus adorable du monde lorsque l'enjeu était de taille. Et en l'occurrence, montrer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre similitude avec les "voyous" qu'étaient les Irregulars était un point crucial. Il avait d'abord demandé timidement, après s'être démasqué, si elle possédait en rayon _Ce que le bois dit de nous_ (tel était l'étrange titre de l'œuvre écrite par l'excentrique et ses compagnons anonymes), parce qu'il aimerait terminer dans les meilleures conditions son exposé sur les "masques à travers l'histoire" avant la fin des vacances (car tous les enfants habitant à Hurlstone y étaient, se souvint-il) et qu'il avait entendu dire que cet ouvrage était de loin le plus complet, vous comprenez ? La femme avait souri, promettant d'aller vérifier. Pour gagner du temps, Sherlock lui avait demandé d'autres livres sur le même sujet, « le plus possible, s'il vous plaît ! ». Une fois la voie libre, Sherlock s'était précipité derrière le comptoir de la bibliothécaire, essayant impatiemment de comprendre les fonctions de recherche de l'ordinateur. Il en avait encore rarement utilisé dans sa vie, et celui-ci était évidemment programmé pour des tâches professionnelles... Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il faillit pousser un cri de victoire. Chaque détail de chaque livre était admirablement consigné, Wiggins avait raison. Il recopia dans l'urgence tout ce qui était important sur le carnet que John lui avait confié, quelques pages après les notes de ce dernier sur l'histoire de Hurlstone, et effaça toute trace de son activité sur l'appareil quand il entendit résonner le pas de la bibliothécaire.

Souriant de la même façon que quand elle l'avait quitté (mais en rangeant subrepticement le carnet dans l'une de ses poches), Sherlock s'empara des livres après l'avoir poliment remerciée et alla s'installer sur une table dans un rayonnage à l'abri des regards. N'ayant bien sûr pas l'intention d'emprunter le moindre de ces livres, il allait maintenant devoir rester un sacré bout de temps ici pour que son rôle d'élève studieux demeure crédible. Et, en mettant son plan au point, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela allait être ennuyeux... Pour passer le temps, il ouvrit le carnet et relut plus attentivement cette fois ce qu'il y avait griffonné. Le livre n'avait pas été acheté, il avait en fait été donné il y a une vingtaine d'années par un dénommé Raphael Musgrave. Le nom lui rappelant quelque chose, il retourna plusieurs pages en arrière.

« Ah oui... l'un des fondateurs de la ville... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Un livre de bibliothèque pouvait être consulté et emprunté à loisir, ce qui aurait pu élargir considérablement le cercle des suspects... mais un seul emprunt coïncidait plus ou moins avec la période du vol, les autres étaient bien trop anciens. C'était un emprunt fait au nom de Richard Brunton.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette personne. Il souleva la pile de livres pour prendre celui qui l'intéressait et le feuilleta. C'était un ouvrage épais et le brun mit un bon moment à trouver la page consacrée au masque de la Nuit Blanche, et en déduit qu'elle n'avait été que peu consultée, les taches de moisissure et les froncements du papier s'expliquant uniquement par la vieillesse du livre.

Si John était là, il lui demanderait son avis au sujet de ce Richard Brunton. Ou ils seraient allés demander ensemble aux Irregulars, car y aller tout seul ne lui disait rien. Malheureusement, son compère était trop occupé à faire semblant de s'amuser avec les pires nullards de la classe... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : être pour l'instant seul à essayer d'enquêter ou imaginer John sous la pluie froide en aussi mauvaise compagnie.

Il appuya sa tête contre la couverture de cuir de _Ce que le bois dit de nous _et songea qu'il aurait bien voulu rire de ce titre si bête avec son camarade. Ou parler de n'importe quoi d'autre. Du fait que le QG des Irregulars aurait certainement plu à son grand frère Mycroft qui avait un indéniable potentiel en tant qu'espion, par exemple. Et John aurait pu enchaîner sur son quotidien avec sa propre grande sœur. C'est souvent comme ça qu'évoluait une conversation, non ?

Les longues conversations, ça ne sert à rien, souffla une voix dans sa tête. Elles sont trop distrayantes et empêchent d'aller à l'essentiel. C'est pour ça que les gens ordinaires sont si stupides.

Mais il la fit taire en entendant au loin une autre voix, bien plus agréable celle-là, prononcer sourdement :

« ...Un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, bruns... vous savez s'il est là ? »

Il fila à travers les rayonnages et repéra la petite silhouette de John devant le comptoir de la bibliothécaire. Le cœur bondissant, il l'appela, se fichant de la discrétion habituellement de rigueur dans les bibliothèques. A mesure que John se rapprochait de lui, il constata que sa cape n'était pas enroulée autour de lui et que ses vêtements gorgés d'eau le faisaient grelotter. Ses cheveux blonds foncés par la pluie dégoulinaient sur son visage souriant. Si avec ça il n'attrapait pas la crève...

« Tu es venu, finalement. »

Il mena John à la table où il était installé et lui tendit gauchement sa propre cape qu'il avait accrochée au dossier d'une chaise.

« Elle n'est pas tout à fait sèche, mais... »

La lueur reconnaissante dans les iris de John le dissuadèrent de poursuivre ses justifications. Le petit garçon s'en couvrit maladroitement et s'assit à côté de Sherlock.

« Tu as... un peu avancé ?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répliqua Sherlock en ignorant sa question. Avec eux ? »

John baissa la tête. Autant dire la vérité, il l'avait certainement déjà déduite.

« J'ai fait semblant de m'être fait mal pour pouvoir partir. Je... j'y arrive pas. Je ne peux plus jouer avec eux normalement. Avant, ça allait. Mais là... »

Il soutint le regard de Sherlock en poursuivant :

« Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point ils étaient méchants. Avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec toi.

– Je m'en fiche, tu sais.

– Moi non.

– Et pourquoi...? »

John prit une inspiration avant de lâcher :

« Parce que je pense que tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu es quelqu'un de... d'intéressant, et... j'aurais aimé mieux te connaître plus tôt. »

Face à cette déclaration, Sherlock demeura muet.

« Je me sentais coupable de te laisser comme ça, ajouta-t-il en toute honnêteté. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas encore beaucoup aidé finalement. Excuse-moi.

– Ah bon ! Et ça alors ? rétorqua Sherlock en faisant défiler les pages de notes qu'il avait prises sur le carnet la veille. Je t'avais demandé d'écrire tout ce qui nous serait utile. C'est ce que tu as fait. »

John émit un rire sec.

« Vraiment. »

Sherlock plongea son regard dans celui triste de John aussi longtemps qu'il le fallut pour qu'il finisse par le croire. Maladroitement, il racla sa chaise sur le sol pour réduire la distance entre lui et son camarade et murmura :

« Je suis- je suis content que tu sois là.

– Moi aussi. »

John logea son visage contre l'épaule maigre de Sherlock avec une timidité qui rappela à ce dernier celle qu'il avait feinte devant la bibliothécaire. Sauf que cette timidité-là était pure, authentique et par conséquent infiniment plus attendrissante. A son tour, il posa sa tête sur les cheveux blonds dont l'humidité ne le dérangeait pas : au contraire, elle rafraîchissait agréablement ses joues qui avaient indubitablement rougi depuis l'instant où il avait senti le visage de John contre lui.

Soudain, Sherlock réalisa que résoudre l'énigme "Richard Brunton" n'était plus pour le moment au centre de ses priorités. Elle avait été détrônée en moins d'une demi-seconde par une autre d'une envergure tout à fait différente : sa relation chancelante et inexplicable avec John Watson. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait voulu dire ressemblait à « J'aimerais qu'on soit amis » ?

Il y avait de quoi paniquer. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'amitié, ce qu'il avait lu dans des livres. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, son esprit était aussi blanc qu'une page vierge ; ne pas pouvoir réfléchir à un concept alors que tout autour de lui devait graviter une indénombrable quantité d'ouvrages plus ou moins scientifiques consacrés uniquement à ce sujet était un comble !

Si ! Il eut une idée. Les amis partageaient des secrets. Des choses qu'ils ne diraient jamais à personne d'autre. Que perdait-il à essayer, en évoquant juste un petit secret insignifiant ? Toute théorie se doit d'être expérimentée...

« John... Tu sais garder un secret ?

– Euh... Bien sûr !

– Tu te souviens de "Billy-sans-tête" ? J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure à l'observatoire. »

John s'écarta du garçon, surpris de cette osmose.

« Oui ?

– Eh bien, en fait... c'est moi qui ai volé son crâne. Je me suis introduit dans la salle des sciences à la fin de la journée et je l'ai arraché à la colonne vertébrale. Il est caché sous mon lit depuis tout ce temps. »

Après un temps de latence proportionnel au burlesque de cette situation, le garçon explosa de rire et éternua en même temps, et Sherlock se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en lui révélant son petit larcin. Avant que la bibliothécaire ne vienne lui faire la morale, John reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ri à en avoir de telles crampes, encore moins avec qui. Certainement pas avec les garçons de sa classe.

« Alors là... c'est trop fort ! » hoqueta-t-il. Mi-halluciné, mi-admiratif, il poursuivit : « Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

S'étant rendu compte qu'il se sentait bien dans cette posture, Sherlock reposa lascivement sa tête contre celle du garçon comme le geste le plus anodin et déclara d'une voix abyssale :

« Je crois que je voulais quelqu'un à qui parler. »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez survécu au premier trailer officiel de la saison 3, parce que pas moi ! (26 secondes ? BBC, SÉRIEUSEMENT ?)

En remerciant le thème "Final Hours" de _Majora's Mask _que je me suis passé en boucle pour écrire la première partie de ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

L'horloge de la tour, peinte de chiffres placés aléatoirement, avait cessé de fonctionner. Ses aiguilles acérées pointaient vers le bas non pas pour indiquer une heure somme toute incorrecte, mais pour infliger le poids des minutes perdues aux deux âmes qui avaient eu l'audace de rester en ces lieux. A tout instant, elles auraient pu s'éjecter de leur cadran comme après avoir été tirées par le plus vif des archers pour transpercer directement le cœur de ces impudents, fendant un air dénué du moindre arôme sucré et écœurant.

Autour de John gisaient des pierres brisées et des guirlandes déchirées, reliquats d'une interruption soudaine des festivités. Avec la sensation paradoxale et simultanée d'avoir atterri dans une histoire dont il ne connaissait pas le début et de la comprendre spontanément, il s'entendit dire d'une voix pâteuse et étrangère :

« C'est trop tard... les trois jours sont passés ! On n'a plus le temps !

– On a encore jusqu'au matin. Si tu as peur, va-t-en », répliqua Sherlock.

John ne s'étonna pas de le voir tout à coup si près de lui, pas plus du fait qu'ils étaient résolument seuls sur la place. Pas de musiciens enchaînant des ritournelles fougueuses sur des orgues de barbarie, ni d'arlequins marchant bras-dessus bras-dessous. Pas d'obscures voyantes annonçant lugubrement un avenir funeste, ni de fêtards rebelles leur riant au nez. Juste un silence opaque maculant la ville grise et délabrée.

Et à l'instant où cette pensée traversa l'esprit de John, un carillon sinistre la balaya sans ménagement.

« Pas sans toi.

– Tu serais prêt à mourir pour m'aider ? »

Il y avait une touche de cruauté moqueuse dans ses mots. Sherlock se plaça devant son camarade, lui toucha l'épaule – ou tout du moins John le vit le faire, parce qu'il ne sentit rien – et lui sourit d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas du tout. Il articula, aussi artificiellement que si ses lèvres ne lui appartenaient plus et servaient d'intermède à un marionnettiste invisible :

« Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. »

Une joie mauvaise survola son visage tandis qu'il regardait vers le ciel. John fit de même tout en sachant inconsciemment ce qu'il allait y voir. L'affreux faciès de la lune perchée bien bas dans la nuit nuageuse le toisa de ses yeux sombrement colorés avant de pleurer une pierre incandescente, qui vint s'écraser sans bruit sur les dalles. Sa bouche vorace et immobile donna au garçon l'envie de crier, mais seul un filet d'air pitoyablement grave s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les bras de Sherlock s'enroulèrent autour de lui, cependant l'effet de cette étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur apaisante à laquelle John aurait pu s'attendre. Il n'en eut qu'une sensation gluante, poisseuse, dégoûtante.

« Comme si _moi_, j'avais besoin de toi. A ta place, je partirais... »

Ses phrases s'écoulaient avec une intonation trop mécanique pour être humaine, même pour quelqu'un comme Sherlock : sa lucidité s'éveillant soudainement, John s'éjecta des bras du garçon qui le fixait de ses pupilles vides.

« Elle va tomber... on va s'amuser...

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ! »

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses propos, Sherlock les ignora superbement. Ou en tout cas, celui qui ressemblait à Sherlock. Sa tête se pencha en un mouvement haché telle une poupée au cou brisé.

« Elle vient pour toi. »

John releva les yeux. La lune était encore plus grosse qu'un moment auparavant – des secondes ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? – et oblitérait totalement le ciel cendré. Son corps agité de soubresauts lui montra que la terre tremblait pour de bon. L'astre ne regardait pas la ville, il ne regardait pas le sol. Il le regardait lui, avec une hargne croissante.

C'était tellement horrible à voir qu'il rabaissa la tête et constata que Sherlock (ou le quelconque usurpateur) s'était volatilisé. Il essaya machinalement de l'appeler, sans succès : à chaque fois, c'était un nom incohérent qu'il s'écoutait prononcer. Il l'avait bel et bien abandonné. Peu importe combien cette version de son camarade était éloignée de ce qu'il connaissait de lui, ou de ce qu'il croyait connaître ; il préférerait être en compagnie d'un imposteur que seul dans une ville vraisemblablement prête à s'écrouler.

Mais bien vite, il s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre âme égarée à l'entrée de la tour de l'horloge et courut vers elle sans pouvoir avancer. Il la détailla de là où il était : un être à la silhouette filiforme et au visage couvert de ce qui semblait être le masque de la Nuit Blanche. John pensa tout haut :

« Ça ne va pas. Il devrait être au sommet de la tour. »

Carillon.

La tête masquée dodelina en cliquetant comme si ses os s'entrechoquaient, puis, sans que John comprenne comment, l'être se retrouva sur le toit du clocher, riant odieusement. Des échos du rugissement suraigu du conteur résonnaient sporadiquement entre les bâtiments du bourg condamné. Quand ses jambes consentirent à lui obéir de nouveau, John se précipita vers la porte de la tour de l'horloge...

...et fut accueilli par le vendeur de masques dans une pièce qui était une réplique exacte de la boutique. Comme à son habitude, le vendeur lui sourit en s'approchant de lui, mais John n'eut pas la force de lui rendre la pareille. Parce que l'homme n'avait plus d'yeux.

John ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces avant de les rouvrir, espérant que tout disparaîtrait. Échec. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était le corps de l'excentrique qui s'était penché vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur, lui donnant une meilleure visibilité de sa figure sans yeux (ce qui donnait l'impression faussement cocasse d'un front gigantesque).

« Où est-il ? Ton siamois ? »

Même sans regard ni sourcils, et malgré cet effrayant rictus, John détecta son mécontentement.

« Comment peux-tu espérer remporter la partie si tu es seul ? C'est mal. La solitude. Tu vas te faire dévorer, et personne ne sera là avec toi... Comme c'est triste ! »

Son corps effectua une contorsion physiquement improbable et il demanda incongrûment :

« Ton vrai visage... il ressemble à quoi, en fait ?

– Laissez-moi passer, votre masque... c'est lui qui l'a... Je dois monter, bégaya désespérément le garçon.

– C'est fini. Vous avez trop tardé. Je suis très déçu. »

Un autre carillon, plus vif celui-là.

« Ton destin t'attend dehors, mon petit... »

Sans le vouloir, John ressortit de la boutique, ou de la tour, il ne savait plus. La ville avait noirci, et le nez de l'astre n'était plus qu'à quelques pieds du centre de la place.

Le son des cloches se multiplia, sa vitesse s'intensifia.

La fuite était la seule solution, mais ses jambes étaient comme engluées dans le sol. Même pleurer lui était impossible. Pourtant, c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait quand il remarqua que la bouche de la lune meurtrière n'avait plus ces traits carnassiers.

Désormais, elle souriait exactement comme le vendeur de masques.

Il ne vit pas les bâtiments s'effondrer les uns après les autres au rythme du glas. Il ne vit pas la tour de l'horloge s'effacer dans son dos. Il ne pensa même pas à ce qu'allaient devenir Sherlock, ses camarades de classe, sa famille à Londres, le reste de la planète. La lune allait l'écraser sans pitié, et c'était bien suffisant.

Il ne vit plus que les flammes engendrées par la chute de cette météorite gargantuesque.

Et un noir de jais.

* * *

Une violente secousse de son corps contre le matelas sortit John de l'onirisme et des hurlements de détresse ébranlèrent ses cordes vocales. Déboussolé, les joues couvertes de sueur et de larmes, il rabaissa sa couverture et s'empressa de descendre l'échelle sans savoir pourquoi et sans pouvoir stopper ses cris éplorés. Mais son pied glissa et il atterrit sur le sol bien trop rapidement, ce qui ne calma pas les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Recroquevillé, il pleura ouvertement jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule (bien réelle celle-là) ne lui rappelât qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, seul, dans la coquette maison de ses parents.

« C'est quoi ça ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! » fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Et, sans surprise, cela venait de Wilson.

Des bruissements de draps répétés lui indiquèrent que ses condisciples se levaient tous les uns après les autres.

« Je dormais bien », se plaignit ensuite la voix ensommeillée de Wilkes.

Le fait que les garçons de la bande aient pu l'entendre pleurer comme un bébé l'incita à se ressaisir, mais ses halètements angoissés prirent de nouveau le dessus. Il sentit des mouvements circulaires et malhabiles sur son dos recourbé et il s'étonna de l'effet relaxant de ces gestes. Il refusa néanmoins de relever la tête, de montrer ce visage barbouillé de honte et de peur.

« Holmes ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? Vas-y, dis-le ! lança bêtement Diaz en voyant Sherlock penché sur la silhouette tremblante et pelotonnée de John.

– Diaz, pourquoi même la nuit tu t'efforces d'exhiber ta stupidité à tout bout de champ ? répliqua Sherlock avec agacement.

– Ouais, bon... d'un côté, c'est vrai que c'est pas trop le moment de rigoler », fit un autre des garçons de la bande dont le nom était si improbable que personne n'arrivait jamais à le retenir.

Ça alors, pensa le brun, une parole censée, enfin ! Il secoua légèrement le bras de John en espérant le voir réagir, mais seul un énième gémissement lui répondit, à sa grande déception.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda durement Wilson en regardant John comme s'il était un cadavre dont il allait falloir se débarrasser.

Sa question fut suivie de bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ? lança Violet Smith en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de ses curieuses de copines toutes en provenance de la chambre voisine.

– C'est Watson qui a hurlé, on sait pas pourquoi, expliqua le garçon au nom imprononçable. J'crois qu'il est tombé de son lit.

– Un cauchemar ? » suggéra Violet en avançant prudemment vers le corps pantelant avant de comprendre au regard assassin de Holmes que c'était un terrain miné.

Holmes l'asocial, préférant lire de vieux manuels de biologie plutôt que de jouer avec des êtres de chair et de sang, ce Holmes-là même qui avait pris le réservé John Watson sous son aile, quel scoop !

« On devrait peut-être prévenir la maîtresse... proposa l'une des filles.

– Ou ta maman, Violet, renchérit une autre qui pressentait que réveiller la mère accompagnatrice serait moins risqué.

– Oh ! Il a bougé ! »

L'humiliation d'être évoqué comme un animal de cirque incita John à se redresser pour se mettre en position assise, incapable de se donner en spectacle plus longtemps devant presque la moitié de la classe. Son champ de vision était flou.

« John ? Ça va mieux ? »

Un murmure incrédule parcourut le groupe. Depuis quand Holmes l'appelait-il aussi familièrement ?

« Tu m'entends ? continua Sherlock un peu impatiemment.

– Il a pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Violet.

– Il a dû se faire mal en tombant.

– S-si, si, ça va, bredouilla John d'une voix abîmée d'avoir tant crié.

– Il devrait boire de l'eau. Je vais en chercher ?

– Vous êtes sûrs qu'on doit pas appeler la maîtresse ?

– Elle va nous tuer si elle nous voit tous debout... »

Toutes ces phrases enchevêtrées retentissaient dans ses oreilles tel un bourdonnement continu. La chaleur régnant dans la pièce était insoutenable. Sa tête retomba mollement et il marmonna à l'intention de Sherlock :

« Trop de monde...

– Tu veux qu'on aille un peu dehors ? »

John opina, la gorge serrée. Un peu d'air frais n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sans avoir rien entendu de leur petit échange, les autres enfants regardèrent avec ahurissement Sherlock remettre le garçon sur ses pieds, passer négligemment un bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir et l'attirer hors de la chambre en fendant la mince foule de ses camarades féminines. Aussitôt, toutes se mirent à leur demander où ils allaient.

« On sort », clama Sherlock en s'éloignant dans le couloir en compagnie de son camarade. « Il en a marre de vous voir tous ici », se fit-il une joie de persifler ensuite.

A mesure que les deux compères s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur du couloir, les commentaires des filles allaient bon train. Les garçons, eux, n'avaient pas pipé mot depuis que John avait repris ses esprits et étaient restés les bras ballants dans la chambre désordonnée et baignée d'une odeur moite de transpiration, trop choqués de l'avoir vu communiquer avec l'autre timbré sans que cela ne lui posât un problème apparent. Sa tête avait-elle heurté le sol au moment où il était tombé ? Ou, plus catastrophique, s'était-il mis à supporter Sherlock Holmes davantage que ce qui, selon les critères de la bande, était acceptable ?

Demain, Wilson tirerait tout ça au clair. Et si besoin, il tâcherait personnellement de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il ne perdrait pas l'un de ses fidèles disciples à cause d'un caractère trop influençable.

* * *

Seul avec Sherlock dans le jardin de l'auberge, John reprit peu à peu une respiration décente. Après coup, il eut honte de sa perte de contrôle : ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il en avait même fait de plus terribles. Mais tout aussi incohérents qu'ils fussent, jamais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient reflété un potentiel fond de vérité. Tout était dû aux circonstances : Hurlstone par définition n'était pas le lieu où l'on pouvait se sentir le plus en sécurité (contrairement à Londres qui, sans être un fleuve tranquille, était une ville parfaitement normale), mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait constituer un point d'attraction pour la lune... Scientifiquement, c'était impossible. Mais qui lui disait qu'un autre danger ne pesait pas sur le bourg ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

Depuis le banc où il était assis, John regardait l'astre de son cauchemar : aussi loin de la Terre qu'il devait l'être, blanc et lumineux comme la paix, vierge de tout vice. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de verser dans la mièvrerie, mais après toutes les horreurs dont il l'avait vue parée, John n'avait jamais trouvé la lune aussi belle.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Assis au bout du banc, Sherlock avait replié ses jambes en tailleur et croisé les bras, se donnant l'allure d'un petit sage. Pour espérer avoir une conversation un tant soit peu confortable, John se résigna à adopter la même position. Il préférait savoir exactement où les yeux du petit prodige se poseraient tandis qu'il parlerait. Sans doute avait-il déjà tout déduit, mais John sentit que contrarier Sa Majesté n'était pas chose à faire.

« J'ai fait un rêve un peu... enfin non, plutôt un cauchemar. »

Il fut pris d'un quinte de toux. Le vent frais lui avait au préalable fait du bien, mais il commençait à pénétrer les pores de sa peau de manière à altérer sa santé déjà peu reluisante.

« Tu étais là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Comme si on te manipulait. Et- et la lune... »

En mélangeant les séquences et en se corrigeant régulièrement, par oubli et par trouble, John parvint à lui relater son cauchemar en faisant de temps à autre le parallèle évident avec la légende qu'il avait écoutée l'avant-veille. Mais il n'avait pas le talent de narration du conteur et insista mal sur beaucoup d'éléments, si bien que Sherlock, qui alors ne connaissait rien de "La lune démoniaque", accueillit l'ensemble de son récit avec un geste de la main désabusé et un sifflement sec et ennuyé :

« Moui... Ton rêve concorde avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais ça, ça arrive toutes les nuits à des millions d'autres personnes. Et puis, cette histoire bidon de lune qui tombe... Rien que ça, ça devrait te convaincre que c'est ridicule d'y accorder autant d'importance. On t'a raconté cette légende, des images précises se sont formées dans ton cerveau, c'est de là que vient ton... "cauchemar", c'est tout. Ne cherche pas à l'analyser alors que demain soir, un autre rêve tout aussi absurde prendra sa place. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Encore moins de hurler en pleine nuit. »

Son inflexion ironique rappela à John le Sherlock factice de son rêve et le petit blond perdit toute contenance. Comment son camarade osait-il dénigrer ce qui avait alimenté chez lui une terreur palpable ? Comment osait-il se moquer de sa réaction involontaire ? Pour cela, Wilson, Wilkes et Diaz étaient déjà au poste !

« C'est vrai. Ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine, serina John avec un sourire glacial. Les faits, toujours les faits, c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu ne m'avais pas entraîné là-dedans, j'aurais écouté cette légende exactement comme les autres l'ont fait : en me disant que c'était juste un conte pour faire peur ! Mais j'en sais trop ! Je ne vois plus le masque de la Nuit Blanche que comme celui de la légende, j'y peux rien. Et voilà qu'il a été volé sans qu'on sache encore pourquoi ! Alors excuse-moi d'avoir eu peur d'une coïncidence débile (il articula ce dernier mot en imitant la voix du brun), mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me comprendre !

– Ça te soulagerait que je fasse semblant ? Comme tu veux : pauvre John ! Tu as fait un mauvais rêve et tout à coup tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de penser qu'il puisse réellement arriver quelque chose ? Je te plains ! Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté de m'aider dans cette affaire parce que tu dors mal ? Alors que je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre ? Mon pauvre vieux. » Agressif et triomphant, il poursuivit : « Comment j'étais ? Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? C'était assez compatissant pour toi...? »

Hors de lui, John bondit du banc pour se dresser devant Sherlock de toute sa hauteur, les jambes tremblantes.

« Tu ne m'as jamais forcé ? Je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix, il me semble !

– Tu as choisi, si. Tu n'as jamais vécu d'aventures palpitantes. Ou plutôt, tu les vivais à travers les livres. Je le sais parce que j'étais comme toi. Je sais ce que ça fait. Quand on était chez le vendeur de masques et qu'il nous a proposé une aventure enfin réelle, tu étais ravi, avoue-le. Comment tu aurais pu dire non alors que toi aussi, tu fuyais l'ennui ? »

Il parlait clairement, avec un vocabulaire toujours aussi précis, ce qui contrastait affreusement avec la colère bouillonnante de John.

« Et si tu fais des cauchemars, c'est de ma faute ? J'ai toujours trouvé que les gens autour de moi disaient n'importe quoi, mais là, tu viens de battre un record ! Avec tous les livres que tu as lus, tu devrais être au courant qu'au cours d'une aventure, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas. Si tu ne peux pas t'y faire, si le moindre rêve te met dans cet état et si en plus tu en reportes la responsabilité sur moi, effectivement, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Retourne avec tes crétins de copains, là au moins, tu n'auras aucune surprise. »

Effaré, John demeura interdit. Il souffrait de l'admettre, mais Sherlock avait raison sur toute la ligne. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait aussi peu d'humanité dans sa diatribe. Le jeune détective se moquait pas mal de ce qu'il éprouvait, il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises tout au long de leur conversation. Manifestement, celui qui lui avait donné une once d'amitié la veille à la bibliothèque et celui qui le tournait en ridicule en ce moment-même sous la lumière changeante de la lune étaient deux entités bien distinctes, et le fait qu'il ignorait à laquelle il aurait affaire à chaque fois que lui viendrait l'envie de s'épancher le confortait dans l'idée que la suggestion amère de Sherlock n'était au fond pas dénuée de sens.

« T'as raison. Eux, au moins, ils seront toujours méchants et bêtes comme leurs pieds. »

Il fit quelques pas vers l'auberge, puis se ravisa et retourna vers le banc.

« C'est dingue ça ! Moi qui croyais qu'on serait amis...

– On n'a pas à être d'accord sur tout, tu l'as dit toi-même.

– C'est pas ça le problème. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu peur, tant pis. Le problème, c'est que tu t'en fiches. Tu t'en fiches de ma peur, totalement. Et ça, ça veut dire que tu t'en fiches de moi... »

Sa voix se cassa tandis qu'il mettait des mots sur cette réalité, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de déverser sa rancœur.

« Je suis quoi pour toi, au juste ? Un public pour ton intelligence ? Parce qu'à quoi bon être un génie s'il n'y a personne pour le voir, hein ? Ça fait de moi ton faire-valoir ? Donc que je sois avec Wilson ou avec toi, je pourrai rien espérer de mieux ? Et quand tu auras _brillamment_ retrouvé le masque et _brillamment_ compris ce qui se passe ici, qu'est-ce que tu feras de moi ? Tu vas encore me laisser derrière toi ? »

Comme un jouet usé qu'on laisse au rebut, pensa-t-il très fort.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se contractèrent et John crut une demi-seconde que son énumération de questions avait ébranlé sa sensibilité. Soudain, le petit brun sauta avec élégance sur ses pieds nus et se rapprocha nonchalamment du garçon, son pyjama bleu nuit épousant parfaitement la fluidité de ses mouvements. Il l'observa de ses prunelles assombries par l'obscurité dans un silence occasionnellement rompu par le bruit d'insectes noctambules puis déclara, avec un sourire en coin comme il savait si bien les faire :

« J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent et Sherlock profita de sa lancée pour lui prendre les mains.

« J'ai jamais eu peur pour personne, n'importe quel membre de ma famille pourrait témoigner. Jusqu'à ce que je t'entende hurler. Et quand tu es tombé... (Il eut un rire jaune.) J'avais peur d'abord parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, et surtout parce que je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait. Au début, j'ai pensé à une crise d'angoisse. Ou que tu couvais quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'un rhume. Imagine à quel point j'ai été rassuré quand j'ai compris que c'était juste à cause d'un cauchemar ! Voilà pourquoi ça m'a énervé que tu prennes ça autant au sérieux. Mais si ça te fait plaisir de croire que je m'en moque. »

Puisque c'était là tout ce qu'il récoltait à se soucier de quelqu'un, Sherlock prit la décision irrévocable que ce serait la dernière fois. Il pressa avec vigueur les mains de John comme il lançait froidement :

« On n'a que des idiots dans notre classe. Et toi, t'es le pire de tous. »

Il lâcha ses doigts avec une indifférence confusément teintée de rage et rentra dans la bâtisse à grandes enjambées, abandonnant un John au cœur oscillant entre des sentiments contradictoires. Ses phalanges étaient encore douloureuses de la pression que Sherlock avait exercé dessus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la plaie béante qu'il sentait s'élargir en lui et qui s'emplissait d'un aigre remords. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une relation avec un enfant de son âge pouvait être aussi compliquée. John pensait au départ que sa propre colère était justifiée, mais les dernières confessions de Sherlock le firent plus culpabiliser que jamais. Il était cependant inutile de se tourmenter davantage : les comptes étaient réglés, et Sherlock ne lui parlerait sûrement plus. En fixant la lune, il se surprit à penser que même être réduit en poussière par un astre grimaçant lui causerait une souffrance moindre.

Il était définitivement un idiot.

Idiot idiot idiot.

Morose et fatigué, il se traîna dans le couloir menant aux chambres, peu pressé de retrouver ses congénères. Comme il passait devant la chambre des filles, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla le visage de Sarah dans l'entrebâillement.

« John ? Ça va ?

– Oui, oui, mentit-il en ébauchant un sourire figé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec... Sherlock ? chuchota-t-elle, hésitante quant à l'utilisation adéquate du prénom de celui que toute la classe considérait comme un extraterrestre.

– On discutait, c'est tout... »

Heureusement pour lui, il faisait trop sombre pour que Sarah puisse voir ses joues et ses oreilles se colorer.

« Avec les filles, on l'a entendu menacer Jabez et Sebastian... Il avait l'air furieux ! »

Menacer Wilson et Wilkes ? Seigneur...

« Ah bon ? chuchota John, un peu chevrotant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

– Ben... quelque chose à propos de les balancer par la fenêtre la tête la première pour voir si... euh... comment c'était, déjà, Violet ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil derrière elle.

– Pour voir si le poids de leur cerveau serait suffisant pour amortir, un truc comme ça, souffla la voix de Violet derrière Sarah. Il est cinglé !

– A mon avis, ils le mériteraient, murmura Sarah à l'oreille de John. Ils passent leur temps à rabaisser tout le monde ! »

Comme John ne répondit rien, Sarah s'inquiéta :

« Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? »

John s'en voulut. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sarah avait toujours été adorable avec lui, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne la fréquentait pas plus souvent était qu'il appréhendait les ricanements et les blagues vaseuses des garçons encore dans cette phase d'aversion pour leurs camarades du sexe opposé. Mais bien qu'il n'y eût personne autour d'eux, il n'osa pas davantage s'ouvrir sur ce qui le préoccupait.

« Je te dirai, promit John. Mais pas tout de suite. »

Sarah esquissa une moue boudeuse, qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres fines de John se poser sur les siennes.

John n'en était pas à son premier baiser. Sa première fiancée datait du jardin d'enfants. Mais même quelques années après, sa timidité était toujours la même : il devait la plupart de ses actions à son impulsivité, et ce petit baiser innocent, d'à peine une seconde mais qui avait fait s'envoler sa tristesse comme par magie, en était le plus bel exemple.

Sarah cligna des yeux sans comprendre cette effusion subite, et John ne put retenir un sourire béat. Dire que tous les enfants de sa connaissance proclamaient qu'embrasser quelqu'un était dégoûtant ou réservé aux grands !

« Bonne nuit, dit-il très vite avant de s'éclipser.

– Euh... oui, bonne... bonne fin de nuit », balbutia la petite fille rouge comme une écrevisse en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

« John ! Chéri, réponds-moi ! Je suis partie plus tôt du bureau exprès pour te voir ! »

Roulé en boule sur le lit d'appoint depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, John grogna intérieurement alors que l'image du visage de Sarah s'estompait. Les réminiscences n'avaient en soi rien d'amusant, mais si en plus les tierces personnes grignotaient sans vergogne le lien qu'il tentait d'entretenir avec le passé... La voix de sa mère cognait contre le bois avec autant de force que ses poings, mais il n'en fut pas plus enclin à lui ouvrir la porte. Elle avait quitté son travail en espérant obtenir sa bénédiction ? Dans ce cas, elle pouvait toujours attendre !

« Je ne veux voir personne.

– Ça suffit, ne fais pas l'enfant. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait une conversation mature si tu ne m'ouvres pas ? »

Il se redressa pour lancer avec insolence :

« J'en ai rien à faire, de ta conversation mature ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

– John, je ne te reconnais plus, gémit sa mère. Tu manques l'école depuis des jours, tu ne sors de ta cabane qu'à l'heure du dîner et tu ne nous adresses plus la parole.

– Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? marmonna John pour lui-même.

– Il n'y a qu'avec Harry que tu te comportes normalement. Quand vous allez vous coucher, on vous entend chuchoter, votre père et moi. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

De Sherlock, Maman, pensa John très fort. Tu sais, le garçon que tu m'as interdit de revoir alors que c'est le seul qui compte pour moi, le seul qui mérite mon amitié. Le seul garçon que j'aime. Si j'ouvrais la porte et que je te disais : « J'aime Sherlock Holmes », qu'est-ce que tu répondrais ? Tu ferais tout pour me persuader que je me trompe, je parie.

« Oh, je vois. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ton camarade de classe, hein ? Encore... Trésor, je te l'ai dit. On fait ça pour toi, pour te protéger. Il est dangereux et a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

– C'est mon ami. »

Il entendit son soupir traverser les planches de bois.

« Tu sais, parfois, on croit être ami avec quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse du mal. Tu es encore tout jeune, tu as le temps de découvrir ce qu'est l'amitié. Justement, ce week-end, nous aurons des voisins à dîner, et ils ont des enfants de ton âge. Ils sont très gentils, c'est une bonne occasion de sympathiser. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

J'en dis que tu ne comprends rien à rien, voulut-il lui répondre.

Pourquoi les adultes faisaient-ils toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il fallait ? En s'obstinant à juger Sherlock aussi mal, elle rendait son propre fils encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Exaspéré, il boucha ses oreilles avec ses index avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il détestait se rappeler ce moment. Celui où Sherlock et lui étaient en froid. Ce jour-là, John avait été si malade qu'on l'avait forcé à rester à l'infirmerie, où il avait eu tout le loisir de ressasser leur prise de bec. Ç'avait été si pénible qu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il avait insisté lourdement auprès de l'infirmière pour pouvoir sortir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle eût été dupe, mais ne s'y était pas pour autant opposée. Un peu plus tard, il déambulait dans les rues en fête sans costume ni masque, ce qui en y repensant maintenant devait lui donner l'allure d'un enfant errant. Sauf qu'il savait précisément où il voulait aller.

Il ferma les yeux et quitta imaginairement la petite cabane pour de bon.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle restait chez elle et ne recevait personne, ce qui concernait les trois quarts de son temps, Eugenia Ronder s'octroyait le droit de vaquer à ses occupations en laissant son visage à l'air libre. Le voile permanent lui donnait chaud et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un désagrément supplémentaire à son quotidien misérable : elle veillait juste à ne jamais croiser son reflet dans les miroirs de sa maison, ce qui était un comble pour la jeune femme à la coquetterie exacerbée qu'elle était encore il y a un an. Seul son regard était intact et reconnaissable : deux perles noires perdues au milieu d'une ruine effroyable. Jamais elle n'avait mieux compris l'expression "n'avoir plus que ses yeux pour pleurer" que depuis le jour où ce fauve s'en était pris à sa vie. Il était de ces jours où le désespoir la paralysait dans son lit et la faisait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sans bouger ni rien dire ; il en était d'autres où elle trouvait le courage de relativiser à sa façon. Ce jour était un de ceux-là : elle se programmait un emploi du temps domestique qu'elle s'autorisait à ne pas respecter à la lettre en cas d'imprévu, mais jamais elle ne faisait de projets sur le long terme.

Quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir, elle songea : « Et voilà l'imprévu ! ».

A la fois contente et stupéfaite d'avoir de la visite, Eugenia claironna : « Un instant ! » avant de chercher fébrilement son voile.

Elle ouvrit la porte et mit une poignée de secondes à reconnaître le petit blond qui se dandinait, mal à l'aise, sur le perron.

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! John ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Entre, voyons ! »

Elle ne pensait sincèrement pas réentendre parler de lui après l'incident du bal ; savoir qu'il était venu à elle de son plein gré la transportait de joie.

« Ce... c'est un membre des Irre- je veux dire, un copain qui m'a donné votre adresse. J'ai pensé...

– C'est adorable ! fit la jeune femme attendrie en conduisant John au salon. Alors, bien remis de cette mésaventure ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec les gens en venant jusqu'ici sans costume ? Ils sont bien moins tolérants qu'ils n'en ont l'air, tu dois le savoir, il est toujours mieux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi ! »

Elle pouvait se montrer étonnamment loquace quand elle le voulait...

John s'assit sur le sofa beige et refusa le thé proposé par Eugenia. Sa déprime devait se voir car le sourire s'effaça de la bouche de l'hôtesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Cette question avait été posée à John à maintes reprises depuis la nuit dernière, mais étrangement, l'idée de mentir à Eugenia ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Après tout, il s'était permis de venir la déranger, il ferait donc en sorte que ce ne soit pas pour rien.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous embêter, mais... je crois que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler, débita-t-il avec difficulté.

– Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? le sermonna-t-elle gentiment en prenant place à côté de lui. D'un, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, et de deux... "personne" ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un garçon comme toi n'a pas d'amis ! Quand je t'ai dit que tu t'entourais mal, la nuit du bal, c'était une façon de parler.

– Je croyais en avoir, mais c'était un peu, comment dire... faute de mieux, répliqua John en haussant les épaules.

– Et cet enfant, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, comment il s'appelle, déjà...? »

Tandis qu'elle se creusait la cervelle, John baissa les yeux sans oser lui dire qu'il savait pertinemment à qui elle faisait allusion.

« Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en frappant victorieusement dans ses mains. Voilà, c'est ça. Et lui ? Ce n'est pas un ami, peut-être ?

– En fait, c'est ça le souci. »

A travers l'épais tissu du voile, John crut voir les yeux de la femme le scruter avec scepticisme. Mais Eugenia Ronder n'étant pas stupide, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de réaliser :

« Oh... ça ne va pas très bien entre vous... j'ai compris.

– On s'est disputés la nuit dernière, se résolut à expliquer John. C'était de notre faute à tous les deux, mais surtout de la mienne. Et depuis, il m'évite.

– Disputés pourquoi ?

– ...C'est assez compliqué. »

Eugenia n'insista pas sur ce point visiblement personnel.

« Mais j'imagine qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de vous disputer avant, non ?

– Pas comme ça. Là, c'était différent.

– Ça arrive même aux amis les plus soudés, mon cœur... Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez, dis-moi ?

– On a toujours été dans la même école. Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se parle. Depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire qu'on se connaît vraiment.

– ...Ah. D'accord. Honnêtement, je ne m'en serais pas doutée. »

Eugenia marqua un temps avant de reprendre :

« Laisse-moi te dire que pour quelqu'un qui te fréquente depuis si peu, il t'apprécie beaucoup.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Quand j'allais t'aider après que tu te sois évanoui, au bal, il s'est précipité sur moi en répétant sans arrêt : « Il est avec moi ». Si je l'avais écouté, il t'aurait porté lui-même jusqu'à la salle de repos, rit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez ici, et je ne cherche pas à le savoir ; en revanche, je tiens à ce que toi, tu saches ce que j'ai vu en lui à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air tellement désolé que ça m'a fait mal. Au bout du compte, il m'a laissé faire après que je lui ai juré de prendre soin de toi. Pour une relation si récente, si je me fie à ce que tu dis, il m'a paru bien possessif... »

John tomba des nues en apprenant cette version de l'histoire. Il se souvint que cette nuit-là, après qu'ils se soient couchés, Sherlock lui avait demandé s'il lui en voulait. Ça n'avait rien d'une formule de politesse. Juste l'expression d'une angoisse sincère, une tentative d'amorcer une discussion certainement nécessaire à laquelle John avait coupé court en lui répondant par une autre question. S'il avait laissé Sherlock raconter lui-même ce que Eugenia venait de lui confier, peut-être se seraient-ils rapprochés davantage et peut-être auraient-ils évité cette dispute affligeante. Car il aurait su bien avant que Sherlock était capable d'éprouver de la peur pour lui, et qu'il le voyait autrement que comme ce dont John l'avait accusé. Un public. Un faire-valoir.

« De toute façon, il me déteste maintenant.

– Je suis sûre que non.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vrais copains, avoua John, mais Sherlock, lui, il n'a personne. Tout le monde le rejette, alors il déteste tout le monde. Il m'a dit qu'il parlait avec un crâne, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui l'écoute vu que personne ne veut être son ami, et... »

Sa voix trébucha et il se mit à sangloter. Il lui était tellement plus simple d'écouler ses émotions devant une quasi-inconnue que devant la maîtresse ou ses parents, car il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Eugenia le couvrit de ses bras et le berça calmement, comme un bambin. Lorsque John se sentit subitement pressé contre le corps chaud de la jeune femme voilée, son petit cœur déjà très affecté s'emballa. Loin de se douter des effets qu'elle décuplait chez l'enfant, Eugenia dit doucement :

« Tu n'es pas "tout le monde". Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu tiens énormément à lui. Une personne qui tient à nous, même une seule, ça peut faire toute la différence dans une vie. Tu as l'opportunité d'être cette personne pour Sherlock. Saisis-la, sinon tu le regretteras. Et si les autres te jugent, qu'ils aillent au diable.

– Je peux pas... je sais qu'il ne voudra pas.

– L'amitié demande quelques efforts, John. Mais tu verras qu'ils méritent largement la peine. Regarde comme tu es malheureux après une journée sans lui. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, son voile frôlant délicatement ses cheveux. Mais si le cœur de John rata un nouveau battement, ce n'était cette fois pas à cause des élans maternels d'Eugenia, mais en raison de la justesse de ses paroles : cela ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient séparés et Sherlock lui manquait cruellement. Durant les vacances scolaires, sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le barber à propos du fait qu'il n'invitait pas ses "copains" à la maison. Jamais il n'avait osé lui expliquer que c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devrait déjà les supporter pendant une nouvelle boucle de semaines une fois la rentrée passée et qu'il avait donc bien le droit de s'accorder quelques jours de répit. Voilà à quoi se résumaient ses amitiés. Des bouche-trous, comme le taquinait sa sœur sans se douter à quel point elle était dans le vrai, utiles pour ne pas endurer seul les longues journées d'école mais dont la compagnie outre mesure l'importunait, voire le rebutait.

Sherlock, lui, était tellement plus que ça. L'amitié ne se mesurait pas grâce au temps passé. Le bonheur ressenti quand il était à ses côtés enterrait six pieds sous terre toutes les fades années durant lesquelles il avait connu Wilson et sa bande. Cette sérénité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il lui tenait la main, jamais il ne l'avait éprouvée quand les filles le faisaient – ça le rendait bien trop nerveux. Quant aux garçons, ce n'était jamais arrivé et ça n'arriverait jamais : quelle idée ! Mais Sherlock Holmes surplombait tout naturellement ces catégories préconçues.

L'évidence le frappa, bien tardivement néanmoins. C'était si nouveau. John avait besoin de lui pour se sentir vivant.

« Et comment je lui dis tout ça...?

– Tu sais comment, c'est juste difficile à faire. (Elle se releva et plaqua vigoureusement ses mains sur ses épaules.) Allez ! Si tu gâches une aussi belle future amitié pour une futile question de fierté, je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! »

La surprise de John fut si comique que Eugenia éclata de rire.

« Je blaguais ! Non, plus sérieusement. Peu importe pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, ça ne sera jamais une raison valable pour rompre tout contact entre vous. Fais-moi confiance, je sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

John crut voir ses lèvres trembler imperceptiblement, mais il se dit qu'il avait probablement rêvé en la voyant reprendre énergiquement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore sur ce canapé ! Tu as un ami à retrouver, je te rappelle ! »

* * *

Cela lui fit tout drôle de quitter Eugenia Ronder. Grâce à son altruisme, ses conseils et sa curiosité extrêmement mesurée, elle l'avait remis sur pied en deux temps trois mouvements. Sa clairvoyance avait déteint sur lui et aspiré ses doutes quant à ce qu'il désirait accomplir. Avant de partir, il se blottit contre elle une dernière fois tandis qu'elle riait affectueusement.

« J'espère avoir réussi à te consoler. Te revoir m'a fait tellement plaisir... Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de visite aussi agréable.

– Dites... Est-ce que vous, vous avez de vrais amis ? demanda John en s'écartant.

– J'en ai eu, oui... mais ce n'est plus aussi simple qu'avant pour moi. C'est la vie. Alors profites-en, c'est si rare ! »

John ne fit aucun commentaire sur son voile. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle dissimulait en-dessous. Elle devait rester la mystérieuse femme au visage invisible, au courage et à la gentillesse admirables, qui avait accepté d'écouter ses plaintes et ses craintes d'enfant sans demander une quelconque faveur en retour.

Non sans émotion, il se retourna et s'éloigna du petit pavillon pour retrouver l'effervescence du cœur de la ville. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir parler à Sherlock, mais il avait décrété que l'horrible cauchemar qui avait dressé un mur entre eux n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Même l'apocalypse ne constituerait pas un obstacle à leur amitié naissante.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Oui, c'est fluff, ce n'est qu'un début, et je l'assume. Ça vaut mieux cela dit, haha.


	7. Chapter 7

Dieu que ce chapitre fut éprouvant à écrire. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis entièrement satisfaite, mais comme un moment il faut savoir s'arrêter, le voici malgré tout... voilà voilà.

Je réponds aux reviews précédentes sur-le-champ !

* * *

Assis à l'ombre d'un orme dans le jardin de l'auberge, John attendait patiemment le retour des autres. Ici, il pouvait réfléchir sans être dérangé à ce qu'il dirait à Sherlock une fois qu'il le reverrait. En vérité, il n'angoissait plus qu'il ne cogitait, puisque la réconciliation était pour lui un domaine inexploré. « Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile », aurait sûrement philosophé Eugenia. Pour un peu, il regretterait l'époque où il ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un seul véritable ami ; au moins, il n'avait pas à s'encombrer l'esprit avec le souci d'entretenir cette relation...

Un joyeux brouhaha lui parvint depuis la bâtisse : les enfants étaient arrivés. En s'encourageant mentalement, John se leva et traversa le jardin d'un pas pressé. N'ayant pas trouvé de moyen d'amorcer la conversation, ce qui était prévisible, il allait devoir improviser. Caché derrière un mur, il observa ses camarades se disperser comme une volée de moineaux dans le hall d'entrée tandis que la maîtresse leur ordonnait de se tenir tranquilles jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Wilson et ses acolytes, Violet et ses copines, tous montèrent vers les chambres et épurèrent le champ de vision de John, laissant finalement apparaître un Sherlock plus inexpressif que jamais. Étrangement, le petit blond fut aussi peiné de voir ce manque de vivacité que charmé par ce refus si naturel de se diluer dans l'agitation générale. Son regard vide se réveilla lorsqu'il se posa sur la silhouette à demi dissimulée de John au fond de la pièce ; avec cette habituelle hésitation qui le caractérisait, ce dernier lui fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre. Sherlock haussa les épaules avant de consentir à la demande muette de son... comment aurait-il pu l'appeler ? "Camarade" sonnait toujours aussi formel, mais laissait entendre qu'un lien relationnel même infime perdurait entre eux. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne l'était plus.

Du tout.

Tentait-il de se persuader alors qu'ils se tenaient désormais tous les deux au pied de l'orme, presque isolés du reste du monde, paralysés dans un silence extrêmement embarrassant et dénué de sens. Las, Sherlock se laissa glisser le long du tronc et sentit soudain son attention capturée par les chaussures de son pas-exactement-camarade. Ses semelles étaient plus usées que la veille, quoique la différence fût indétectable pour un œil non entraîné. Les nouvelles éraflures n'étaient pas dues à une marche dans le jardin – trop peu de terre et de traces d'herbe –, et elles n'auraient jamais pu non plus apparaître si John était resté à l'auberge. Les rues pavées constituaient une hypothèse bien plus plausible. Il était sorti en ville en dépit de sa petite santé et quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui l'avait décidé à l'aborder. Ou quelqu'un, car il était toujours plus simple d'agir sous une influence précise.

« Sacrément convaincante, cette personne. C'était qui ? »

John, un peu pris au dépourvu (juste un peu : ce genre de questions inopinées était devenu normal venant de Sherlock), s'assit à son tour sur l'herbe rafraîchie par l'ombre, incitant d'un haussement de sourcil le garçon à approfondir son propos.

« Tu n'aurais même pas osé t'approcher de moi à moins d'un mètre ce matin. Et tout à coup, voilà que tu veux me voir. Je sais que tu n'as pas passé la journée à l'infirmerie, et je pense... non, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas resté seul. Avec qui tu étais ? »

L'étendue de ce que savait Sherlock sur ses activités de l'après-midi était trop incertaine pour mettre John à l'aise ; d'un autre côté, il avait presque le sentiment d'avoir de nouveau une conversation normale avec lui... Le brun ne montrait pas de rancune, ni de colère, juste cette impatience qui avait le don de désarçonner même le plus acariâtre des adultes. Subitement, et aussi parce qu'il préférait garder secrète sa rencontre avec Eugenia, John se jeta à l'eau :

« Écoute... Je ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'excitant avant ça, je n'ai même jamais désobéi. Là, c'est un peu comme si j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ça fiche la trouille, mais au fond... j'adore.

– ...Ah.

– La nuit dernière, j'ai dit des trucs que je ne pensais pas. Rien n'est de ta faute. Mais je ne comprenais plus rien à rien, comme si... Ça t'est déjà arrivé, cette impression qu'on te manipule sans arrêt ? Moi, ça a toujours été comme ça : ma famille, les grandes personnes, notre classe, et même le vendeur de masques et les Irregulars... Il a fallu que je fasse ce rêve pour m'en rendre compte. J'en ai marre d'être utilisé. Ça va te sembler bizarre, mais c'est (il toussota) avec toi... que je me suis senti le plus vivant. Et j'ai peur que ça disparaisse une fois qu'on sera rentrés à Londres, et qu'on n'aura plus de raison pour se cacher des autres, se retrouver au milieu de la nuit ou juste discuter... J'ai peur que tout redevienne banal comme avant. De n'être rien d'autre qu'un outil dont tu n'auras plus besoin quand ce sera fini. »

S'il avait laissé sa tête gouverner pendant son laïus, la moitié de celui-ci aurait demeuré sous silence. Après un temps, John rassembla ses pensées confuses et libéra son cœur d'un nouveau poids délicat :

« Je crois que je voudrais être important pour toi. »

Sherlock le considéra d'une telle manière que John se demanda s'il mesurait bien la portée de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Aussi appréhenda-t-il sa réponse, à raison :

« Pendant les visites, je me suis tellement ennuyé que j'ai essayé de réfléchir à un mobile pour le vol. Tu veux savoir ? »

Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent. Il s'était préparé à un rejet, à une tirade blessante, bref, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. La moutarde lui monta au nez :

« Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?! A ton avis, c'est le moment de-

– Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé, coupa Sherlock. A rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu te rends compte ? Ne pas réussir quelque chose d'aussi simple pour moi, juste... réfléchir ? Je n'ai pas pu penser à un seul scénario à peu près crédible, et c'était tellement frustrant que ça m'a énervé, et plus je m'énervais, moins j'arrivais à réfléchir. Et pourquoi ? Parce que t'étais pas là ! »

La honte d'avoir dévoilé son point faible obligea Sherlock à ne plus regarder devant lui, mais sa langue refusa d'adopter le moindre signe de soumission et continua de délier la vérité qu'il avait refoulée depuis plus longtemps que ce qui était acceptable :

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, que je réfléchissais mieux avec quelqu'un à mes côtés ? Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'ai compris à quel point c'était vrai. Avant, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, puisque je n'avais jamais eu personne pour m'écouter. Je ne savais pas comment c'était. Puis il y a eu Billy. C'était mieux que rien, même s'il ne me répondait pas. Dire ce que je pensais à voix haute, tout ce qui me passait par la tête... c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que ça me faisait du bien. Et enfin, il y a eu toi.

– Sherlock...

– Au début, oui, j'ai seulement pensé que tu pourrais m'être utile. Et... j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça ne me gênait pas d'être juste avec toi. A rire de ce qui m'aurait à peine fait sourire autrement, à désobéir, à me plaindre des autres macaques. Et je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'étais capable de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est ça, s'entendre avec quelqu'un, mais j'aime bien ce qui se passe. Même si c'est... bizarre. »

Sherlock n'était pas un garçon à la connaissance linguistique lésée, et n'éprouvait pas de difficulté à trouver le terme idéal pour donner du relief à un monologue déjà solidement construit ou pour appuyer avec délectation là où cela faisait mal. Cependant, rien de ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait l'éloquence espérée : ces mots aléatoires sans originalité ne feraient jamais comprendre à John que, important, il l'était déjà, encore moins à quel point. La réflexion, la raison, la stimulation mentale primaient face à tout le reste dans la logique du petit détective ; s'éloigner de John signifiait parasiter son propre cerveau avec des idées noires qui convergeaient vers un seul et unique point. « John m'en veut ». « John me voit exactement comme le font les autres ». « John est un imbécile ». « John me manque ». « Un peu ». La mécanique de ses pensées était rouillée, et sans elle, il n'était rien. Comment un petit garçon aussi ordinaire avait pu accomplir la prouesse de se faire une place dans les engrenages de son univers et d'en devenir l'une des pièces maîtresses en si peu de temps, voilà un mystère qui le dépassait.

Ce qu'il y avait véritablement à savoir se résumait en trois mots. _John. Était. Important._

Et jamais il ne parviendrait à les prononcer.

« Donc... commença John d'une voix lointaine, détachant Sherlock de son introspection. Si on est content d'être ensemble, et si nous disputer nous fait... euh... »

Son esprit était tellement embrouillé qu'il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fit mouliner sa main dans le vide en un geste qui devait valoir dans sa tête la plus cohérente des explications avant de la faire retomber sur sa cuisse.

« Je suis nul là-dedans.

– Dans quoi ?

– Je n'arrive même pas à dire les choses comme elles sont.

– Mais si. Vas-y. »

Les éclats du soleil filtrés par les branches vinrent marbrer de lumière ce visage dont les traits anguleux n'avaient toutefois pas encore évincé cette rondeur commune à l'enfance, dessinant des joues pleines et harmonieuses. Les grands yeux translucides et la bouche sérieuse offraient à ce singulier faciès un alliage déroutant entre curiosité juvénile et conscience désabusée, qui laissait aisément planer le doute sur son âge et son potentiel intellectuel. John s'était décidément entiché d'une bien troublante créature, mais songer que laisser parler son cœur pourrait lui donner accès au sien le convainquit de ne plus tourner autour du pot et d'enfin donner de la cohésion à cette discussion. Advienne que pourra.

« Notre dispute ne sera jamais une raison valable pour... »

Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant en vain de citer parfaitement Eugenia.

« ...pour ne plus se parler. Moi, ce que j'aimerais, ce serait qu'on n'évoque plus jamais cette histoire débile. C'est pas grave si on ne pense pas tout le temps de la même façon. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gens qui sont amis avec des personnes qui ne leur ressemblent pas du tout, et finalement c'est mieux, ce serait ennuyeux sinon-

– Amis ? »

Sherlock avait articulé ces deux syllabes comme un bambin apprenant un nouveau mot.

« Tu veux qu'on soit... amis ?

– Si tu ne veux pas, ça ne fait rien, dit John dans une tristesse qui démontrait le contraire. Avoir "le pire des idiots" comme ami, c'est pas... »

Ce moment aurait été idéal pour lui dire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir insulté, qu'il était tout sauf un idiot, mais Sherlock ne put le saisir.

« Et Wilson ?

– Bon, lui, on n'a qu'à dire qu'il est l'un des pires. »

– Non, mais non, je veux dire... tu penses à ce qu'il risque de faire ?

– Rien à fiche. »

Sherlock se décolla du tronc, épaté et tout ouïe.

« Ça fait des années qu'il me dit quoi faire, comment, avec qui. Tout ce pouvoir qu'il a eu sur moi. Et toutes ces fausses idées que j'avais de l'amitié. A cause de lui. Je le déteste. Je le déteste vraiment !

– Content de te l'entendre dire, murmura Sherlock, trop faiblement pour être entendu.

– Si jamais il t'embête encore une fois, je... je le jetterai moi-même par la fenêtre, plaisanta à moitié John.

– La tête la première. »

Sans le vouloir, ils avaient dit cela en chœur. Amusé par cette témérité mise au jour (mais difficilement imaginable en ce contexte), Sherlock le rassura :

« T'es pas obligé, tu sais.

– Ça compensera pour toutes les fois où je n'ai rien fait. »

Pendant une insoutenable minute, ils n'entendirent que le souffle du vent entre les feuilles. Le petit prodige s'éclaircit la voix avec maladresse :

« Alors, euh...

– Oui...?

– On n'est plus fâchés ?

– Moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus.

– Donc, ça veut dire... qu'on est amis ? Pour de vrai ? »

John se mit à rire, néanmoins sans moquerie.

« Si tu es d'accord.

– Et on continuera l'enquête ensemble ?

– On continuera tout ce que tu voudras. »

Sherlock avait secrètement espéré le voir enchaîner. Ce ne fut pas le cas : cette fois, c'était à son tour. S'était-il jamais senti plus gauche qu'en cet instant ? Il aurait vendu père, mère et surtout son insupportable grand frère en échange du courage nécessaire pour oser dire en toute sincérité l'adage qui rebondissait dans son crâne depuis ce qui n'était dans les faits que quelques minutes, mais qui ressemblait à une vie entière : « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est l'amitié, mais je veux bien le découvrir. Avec toi. »

Ce garçon le laissait littéralement à court de mots. Aussi dut-il se contenter de lui tendre la main, en guise d'un accord lu, signé et approuvé. Était-ce ainsi qu'on scellait une amitié ? Sans doute pas, étant donné la mine désapprobatrice de John.

Tandis que Sherlock se démenait pour découvrir d'où venait son erreur, John écarta cette main définitivement trop officielle et passa ses bras autour du cou de son camarade, non – son ami, pour l'étreindre avec l'enthousiasme de l'enfant rattrapant des années perdues emplies de solitude indésirée, de chagrin et de manipulateurs. Il resta ensuite sans bouger, s'apercevant que Sherlock lui rendait pas la pareille et terrifié d'avoir agi, encore une fois, de façon trop impulsive. Alors qu'il se décollait progressivement, deux bras lui entourèrent le dos pour le tenir plus fermement et, pour la première fois, John sentit les boucles lui chatouiller la joue, la respiration inégale résonner dans ses oreilles et le cœur du soi-disant insensible garçon s'affoler contre sa propre poitrine. Pas la moindre perception gluante, poisseuse et dégoûtante ; c'était la vie qu'il tenait contre lui. Une vie d'une chaleur candide, d'une fragilité perdue dans une stature d'acier, le réceptacle d'un amour dont il ne pouvait déterminer l'ampleur. Cette vie, il l'avait enfin trouvée, et il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre sous aucun prétexte.

De hauts cris féminins au bout du jardin les arrachèrent à leur langueur innocente et le corps mince – _très_ mince – de Sherlock se tendit. Il avait reconnu la voix forte de la pile électrique qu'était Violet Smith. Si cette chipie ne lui inspirait aucune forme de crainte, sa capacité à ruiner le moment qu'il partageait avec son ami – étrange mot que celui-là, mais non moins divin – lui causait, elle, bien plus de souci : il ne pourrait supporter que John ait honte de lui et se justifie d'avoir créé un lien fort avec un être extérieur au "clan Wilson", ce qu'elle et ses amies ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer, avides de rumeurs qu'elles étaient. Il le serra un peu plus fort avec un instinct inconsciemment protecteur et John, qui perçut son trouble et en décela immédiatement la raison, lui chuchota :

« T'en fais pas, elles ne peuvent pas nous voir. »

Sa position commençait à être inconfortable, mais il était tellement heureux de sa proximité avec Sherlock qu'il préférait souffrir en silence. Le jeune détective s'efforça d'ignorer les rires de la bande de filles en fond sonore et souffla, sa voix vibrant contre le cou du petit blond :

« Raconte-moi la légende. Celle dont tu as rêvé.

– On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus.

– De ton rêve, oui. Mais cette légende n'a rien à voir avec ça, à la base. Raconte-la moi maintenant.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– J'y pensais tout à l'heure. C'est peut-être important.

– Je vois pas en quoi.

– Laisse-moi en juger.

– Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça maintenant ? »

Son ton était plaintif. Sherlock lui tapota le dos malhabilement et lui promit :

« Après, on n'en parlera plus jamais, juré. »

Le tapotement se mua en une pression légèrement caressante et ce fut à contrecœur que John se libéra des bras du garçon – ou le libérait-il, lui ? Les joues aussi écarlates que s'il avait subi un pic de fièvre, le blond vint s'appuyer contre le large tronc en évitant un quelconque contact visuel avec Sherlock mais en se calant près de lui, tout près. Il s'empara d'un brin d'herbe et l'émietta machinalement, puis recommença avec un autre brin, puis encore un. Et il raconta.

Il raconta aussi clairement que ses souvenirs le lui permettaient, plus stoïquement que le conteur ne l'eût fait mais avec une précision étonnamment aboutie. Cette tâche ne fut en fin de compte pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'eût cru, son cœur s'allégeant même à mesure que la légende prenait forme entre ses lèvres sèches. Enfin, Sherlock accordait du crédit à ses paroles.

Quand il eut achevé son récit, il attendit un commentaire de son nouvel ami, mais celui-ci resta obstinément silencieux, la tête reposant contre l'écorce de l'orme, les yeux fermées et les mains en prière sous son menton.

« Sherlock ?

– Quoi ?

– ...J'ai fini.

– Oui, j'avais compris.

– Alors ?

– Richard Brook, hein ?

– Et ?

– Il faudrait qu'on le rencontre.

– Parce que...?

– Parce qu'il m'intrigue. Il a l'air bien au courant de l'histoire de cette ville.

– L'histoire ? C'est quand même pas à moi de te rappeler que c'est une légen-

– Justement ! s'exclama Sherlock en se levant subitement. Tu crois qu'un habitant récent aurait une connaissance aussi poussée d'une si vieille légende ?

– Mais tout le monde la connaît ici !

– Grâce à lui. »

La moue dubitative de John ne l'arrêta pas dans ses élucubrations.

« Toutes les légendes urbaines circulent grâce au bouche-à-oreille, et des détails se perdent toujours, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une source. Si Richard Brook n'est pas la source, dans ce cas, il en est très proche, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas raconté ça aussi bien. »

Ce compliment le fit sourire.

« Imagine... si Richard Brook était à l'origine de la légende, ou du moins de sa remise au goût du jour après la reconstruction de la ville, ça voudrait dire qu'il sait ce que représente le... "diable" (il mima les guillemets de ses doigts recourbés), et si le masque qu'il porte a une inspiration précise. Le masque de la Nuit Blanche, par exemple. Ses caractéristiques correspondent. Tu te souviens ? Rites occultes, destruction...

– Ben dis donc. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu prendrais ça autant au sérieux.

– Je rattrape le temps perdu. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as parlé de ton rêve, je veux dire, _vraiment_ t'écouter. Parce que, au final, c'est pas aussi ridicule que je le croyais.

– Euh... en clair, pour toi, Richard Brook est une piste ?

– Possible. Pas certain. Pas encore. Ça te surprend ? »

John eut l'air perplexe.

« Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? La solution ne va pas nous tomber sous le nez et on n'a rien d'autre pour l'instant. Cette ville est peuplée d'ignares qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se trame, mais lui, je pense qu'il peut nous aider.

– A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu le vois plus comme un coupable que comme une aide.

– Non, j'envisage toutes les possibilités, c'est pas pareil. Quelque chose nous échappe encore, et je trouverai ! En attendant... »

Sherlock s'agenouilla pour se remettre à la hauteur de John.

« Allons rencontrer ce "Richard Brook", là maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Rappelle-toi du livre de bibliothèque. La dernière fois qu'il a été emprunté, c'était par un certain Richard Brunton.

– Oui, oui, je m'en rappelle- attends, attends. C'est une blague ? C'est _ça_ ta théorie ?

– Entre Brook et Brunton, il y a une faible différence, mais suffisante pour brouiller les pistes. Les changements de nom sont plus crédibles quand ils sont subtils.

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Richard Brook. Et... et la bibliothécaire, elle vit ici depuis longtemps, autant que lui. Comment elle aurait pu se faire avoir après tout ce temps ?

– De ce que j'ai vu, la bibliothécaire peut être gentille, mais uniquement quand on s'intéresse à ses livres. Elle n'a aucun attrait pour les gens et sort rarement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit laissée piéger juste par un nom sans s'en rendre compte. Peu importe qu'elle ait longtemps vécu à Hurlstone ou pas. »

John était sidéré. Ce raisonnement était si farfelu et bancal que le sentiment que Sherlock ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour aller trouver le conteur se renforça en lui. Seulement, pourquoi se démènerait-il à inventer un prétexte ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

« C'est impossible... Il n'a rien volé. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? T'as pas le droit de l'accuser comme ça, c'est pas juste. D'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le, enfin, les voleurs avaient forcément besoin du livre ?

– Mesure de vérification. Supposons (Sherlock insista volontairement sur ce verbe) que Richard Brook soit à l'origine de l'affaire : il emprunte le livre pour plus de tranquillité et de discrétion, indique à ses complices le masque à voler, et les laisse faire le boulot. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est juste une idée, encore vague.

– Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein...? Bon, si tu veux tellement qu'on aille le voir, allons-y. Et si tu t'es trompé – et je suis sûr que tu te trompes –, je pourrais me moquer de toi au moins jusqu'à la fin du séjour ! »

Sherlock considéra le sourire sarcastique et les yeux tendres avec une fascination incertaine, puis prit la main de son compère pour le remettre sur ses pieds en même temps que lui.

« Si on fait vite, personne ne verra notre absence !

– Euh, mais est-ce que...

– Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu te débines ? railla le petit brun.

– Non, mais...

– Qui se moquera de qui en premier ? Allez, viens !

– Est-ce que tu sais au moins où le trouver ? »

Coupé dans son énergie, Sherlock esquissa une mine boudeuse et lâcha la main de John.

« Et toi ?

– Ben non. Comment je pourrais ?

– Hm.

– Mais je sais qui peut nous aider.

– Si tu penses aux Irregulars, je passe mon tour. J'ai pas envie qu'ils sentent qu'on a encore besoin d'eux, ça leur ferait trop plaisir.

– Non, en fait... Je pensais à Jack. »

Sherlock se figea à ce nom.

« Tout compte fait, allons demander à Wiggins.

– Sherlock !

– Non, non, laisse tomber ! J'ai encore moins envie d'avoir affaire à lui qu'aux Irregulars.

– Il connaît bien Richard Brook, il me l'a dit ! C'est mieux que d'aller à l'observatoire sans être sûrs d'avoir une réponse.

– Je préférerais aller à l'observatoire que de voir ce gars se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à notre enquête. C'est la nôtre, pas la sienne.

– On n'est pas obligés de tout lui dire.

– Arrête d'être aussi naïf, il a déjà compris qu'on mijote quelque chose. Il va forcément vouloir en savoir plus !

– Ça m'étonnerait, mais si oui... on n'aura qu'à mentir. »

Le petit détective capitula, mais ne se départit pas de son air buté. Dire qu'il allait encore une fois devoir faire face à ce personnage déplaisant...

En avançant vers l'auberge, ils passèrent immanquablement devant le groupe de Violet Smith composé d'une poignée de filles, dont Molly Hooper et Sarah Sawyer – Oh non, Sarah, se lamenta intérieurement John avant de mourir de honte. Des picotements de regrets vinrent attaquer ses lèvres. Si Sherlock savait ! Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à la petite fille qu'hier, il avait agi en grande partie sous la colère d'avoir blessé (et été blessé par) celui qui n'était alors pas encore un ami, et que lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? La nuit éveillait les démons intérieurs, et le regard de Sarah donnait à penser qu'elle venait d'en voir un. Et ce n'était visiblement pas pour les raisons que supposait John. Toutes les filles se turent et dévisagèrent le duo dont elles n'avaient pas soupçonné la présence dans le jardin jusqu'alors. Sherlock les ignora dans toute sa superbe, mais son ami se trahit par sa subite teinte cramoisie. Il marcha tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent franchi le territoire hostile et n'eussent plus que l'écho des chuchotements agités portant sur ces deux garçons devenus bien familiers et qui s'étaient cachés dans un recoin isolé, Dieu sait pourquoi.

Voilà qui allait faire jaser.

* * *

« John ?

– Salut Jack, on te dérange pas ?

– Non, non, entrez ! »

Le jeune garçon s'écarta pour les laisser pénétrer dans son antre, simple mais austère. Les appartements des propriétaires et de leur famille étaient en principe interdits d'accès, mais Jack n'avait que faire de cette étiquette ; il n'allait tout de même pas chasser les seuls enfants de l'auberge qui daignaient lui adresser la parole. Le seul enfant, se corrigea-t-il, car il savait bien que Sherlock ne le portait pas dans son cœur et que s'il se trouvait ici, c'était probablement uniquement parce qu'il avait suivi John. Jack leur jeta un regard en biais : ces deux-là exhalaient quelque chose de différent depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Comme une plus concrète forme d'intimité, invisible à l'œil nu mais pas moins perceptible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Voilà... tu m'avais dit bien connaître le conteur Richard Brook, non ?

– Tu as bonne mémoire. Oui, on s'entend bien.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire où le trouver ? demanda John de but en blanc. Son adresse, ou...?

– Pourquoi ? »

John se raidit. Il s'était accoutumé à l'amabilité du fils des propriétaires et ne la retrouvait pas dans cette expression de glace. Sherlock siffla :

« Je te l'avais dit ! Toujours à quémander des infos. Allez viens, laisse tomber.

– Non, attendez ! C'est pas pour être curieux, je vous assure. Rich est un peu... émotif et n'aime pas trop recevoir ou parler à des inconnus. Sauf pour leur raconter des histoires, évidemment. En général, il vaut mieux avoir une bonne raison pour aller le voir.

– Oui, justement... bafouilla John. C'est... en fait, on a tellement aimé ses histoires qu'on aurait bien voulu... en savoir plus. D'où elles viennent, ce qu'elles signifient, tu vois...

– "On" ? Je croyais que Sherlock n'était pas avec toi ce jour-là ? »

John se mordit la lèvre. Il avait complètement oublié que Jack le savait !

« Je les lui ai racontées après. Mais c'est pas pareil...

– Tu m'étonnes, Rich, c'est le meilleur ! Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. Écoutez les gars, je veux bien vous faire confiance, mais – Jack eut l'air gêné – il faut que vous me promettiez de ne rien lui demander d'autre et de ne pas vous éterniser. Oh, et si vous pouviez éviter de lui dire que c'est moi qui vous ai donné l'adresse...

– C'est promis », dit John en croisant les doigts dans son dos. Il ajouta pour se donner une contenance : « D'accord, Sherlock ?

– Hmmouibiensûr », marmonna le brun distraitement.

Inutile d'insister. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot des conditions de leur allié occasionnel.

« Bon, je t'explique, déclara Jack cette fois uniquement à l'intention de John. Tu vois, les arches sur la place principale, qui mènent chacune à plein d'autres petites rues ? Tu prends celle située entre l'expo des "Automates Matadors" et le bar des Artistes, tu vas à gauche et ensuite... »

Au fil de la description, John réalisa que la route ressemblait sensiblement à celle qu'il avait empruntée pour aller chez Eugenia.

« Oui, je vois ! Merci. Tu vois Sherlock, c'était beaucoup plus- Sherlock ? »

Ce dernier s'était éloigné pour admirer les étagères croulant sous les livres, avec les manières d'un limier ayant flairé une piste passionnante. D'admirer, il passa à toucher, puis à feuilleter, sans prêter attention aux deux garçons désormais juste derrière lui.

« Ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rouspéta John comme le grand frère responsable houspillant son cadet, en lançant une œillade désolée à Jack.

– Je regarde, c'est tout, se défendit Sherlock.

– Pas de problème, vas-y ! sourit Jack. Ces livres font partie de mes préférés.

– Tu aimes bien les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal et les tragédies, non ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le ton sarcastique, et le lecteur amateur se força à rire.

« L'étagère du dessous est consacrée à Tristan et Iseut, leur histoire me fascine, expliqua-t-il d'un air rêveur. Ah, celui-là, continua-t-il en désignant le livre que Sherlock tenait à la main, je l'ai eu pour mes dix ans. Une édition super rare !

– "Pour Jacky, Joyeux Anniversaire. XOXO" », lut Sherlock sur la première page. L'inscription était tracée d'une main peu assurée à l'encre baveuse. « Tristan et Iseut, hm...?

– Si on y allait », le pressa son compère embarrassé. Il songea qu'il était gonflé de reprocher à Jack ses manières fouineuses puis de déranger ses précieux ouvrages dans sa propre chambre, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le but de leur visite ! Certes, c'était une belle collection, pleine de livres compliqués dont John n'avait pour la plupart jamais entendu parler, mais pas question de perdre la notion des bonnes manières pour autant.

Sherlock rendit le livre sans un mot et s'éclipsa en un clin d'œil tandis que John remerciait Jack pour eux deux en bonne et due forme.

« Désolé hein, pour... ça.

– Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir s'intéresser un peu à moi ! Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas.

– C'est pas vrai... il ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'il dit ou fait, c'est tout.

– Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

– Pas vraiment, en fait. On est amis depuis... très, très peu de temps.

– Vous vous êtes bien trouvés alors. »

John se retourna vivement pour éviter d'avoir à entrer dans les détails. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Jack l'alerta une dernière fois :

« T'oublies pas ce que j'ai dit, pour Rich, hein ?

– T'inquiète ! »

Sherlock l'attendait derrière la porte, le mains dans les poches. Son rictus fier l'agaça :

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu nous ignores complètement, tu fouilles ses affaires et tu me laisses seul à lui mentir ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas cru, en plus...

– Je ne t'aurais pas cru non plus. Tu mens trop mal.

– Sympa. T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même, se vexa John.

– Je t'ai laissé te débrouiller. Et on a eu ce qu'on voulait, non ? »

C'était tout juste si Sherlock ne se mettait pas à siffler gaiement. Étape suivante : sortir en douce pour la deuxième fois de la journée pour John, et sans costumes (la présence de l'adjudant-chef Wilson et de ses petits soldats faisant de la chambre un terrain miné). Ils commençaient à acquérir une sacrée compétence à ce jeu-là. En s'éloignant du couloir interdit, John jetait à son ami des regards à la dérobée, fortement suspicieux.

« Tu t'intéresses à Tristan et Iseut toi aussi ?

– Pas particulièrement. Mais l'histoire d'un vieux livre, l'histoire de l'objet lui-même, ça, ça m'intéresse. Personne n'y pense jamais, mais elle peut être beaucoup plus passionnante et importante que ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur.

– Mouais... »

Sherlock ne releva pas. Mieux valait éviter d'approfondir et de révéler ce qui lui passait présentement par la tête. John n'approuverait pas et se contenterait de juger son "acharnement infondé" sur cet aimable garçon. Le sujet "Jack" avait tendance à attiser les braises de la contrariété, et ce n'était pas ce dont leur jeune et frêle amitié avait besoin.

* * *

« Ça y est, c'est là !

– Déjà ? s'étonna Sherlock. Tu m'avais l'air sûr de toi, mais je pensais quand même que tu allais te tromper au moins une fois. On n'est pourtant jamais passés par ici... Enfin, pas moi en tout cas. »

John tourna la tête vers lui. Seigneur, encore ces yeux scrutateurs... Non, il n'avouerait rien. Il ne parlerait pas d'Eugenia. Pas un mot. Sherlock pouvait bien tenter de disséquer son cœur et son cerveau avec ces lames bleutées, aiguisées et avides, il n'en extrairait jamais le moindre morceau de son petit secret. Et pour le lui prouver, John s'extirpa des lames avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'eût souhaité et alla sonner à la porte du conteur. Sa demeure était sale et miteuse, et si elle ne renfermait pas un sublime puits de légendes et d'imaginaire, on ne retiendrait que le fait qu'elle entachait le paysage de la rue par sa laideur. Comme il ne se passait rien, John sonna de nouveau ; la deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dévoilant un Richard Brook échevelé et négligé. Le petit blond fut soulagé : même s'il n'avait peut-être pas avalé sa couleuvre, Jack ne l'avait pas piégé en lui donnant une fausse adresse. La main bien accrochée au chambranle comme si son corps pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant, le conteur ne fit pas un pas, ni en avant pour s'approcher de ses petits visiteurs, ni en arrière pour les laisser entrer. Il pencha la tête vers John, puis vers Sherlock, puis de nouveau vers John.

« Je... je te reconnais, tu es l'un des enfants qui... que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ?

– Monsieur, on ne restera pas longtemps, assura John, on voulait juste-

– Non ! Plus d'histoires ! cria presque Richard. Je n'ai pas le temps, allez-vous en ! »

Il referma violemment la porte, mais elle fut au dernier moment bloquée par le pied de Sherlock. La nervosité de Richard lui rappela un instant celle du vendeur de masques. Le regard froid planté fermement dans celui sombre de l'homme, il précisa :

« On ne vient pas pour une histoire. Mais pour le monde réel. Vous devez bien avoir ça en stock, non ?

– Plus pour longtemps, répondit Richard, apeuré. Laissez-moi fermer ! Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux enfants, mais j'ai peur d'y être obligé !

– Faites-vous plaisir, je suis résistant, le provoqua Sherlock.

– S'il vous plaît ! C'est extrêmement important ! Après, on ne vous embêtera plus jamais. »

Les supplications de John ébranlèrent le conteur. Sa connaissance du théâtre et de la scène lui avait appris à discerner une vraie émotion d'une fausse, et celle-ci était authentique. Ces gamins obstinés ne partiraient sûrement pas avant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause... Après réflexion, il desserra sa prise sur la poignée et laissa le champ libre aux deux amis, non sans méfiance.

« Ça va ton pied ? s'enquit John.

– Je suis résistant. »

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre qui devait auparavant faire office de salon, mais qui n'était plus qu'un capharnaüm de cartons mal empilés les uns sur les autres et de collections de bibelots dépareillés. Richard enjamba les obstacles avec une telle adresse qu'ils devaient envahir les lieux depuis un bout de temps.

« NON ! hurla-t-il, les mains tendues tel un bouclier. Non... restez là où vous êtes, n'avancez pas. Je préfère.

– Pourquoi ? demanda le brun avec dédain. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vous faire quoi que ce soit...

– Oh que si ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les enfants, ils peuvent être si cruels et si violents... Comme dans cette histoire où une petite fille éventre ses parents après qu'ils l'aient punie pour avoir embrassé son gentil voisin... ou celle où une bande d'affreux bambins qui, en jouant aux Indiens dans une forêt, ont ligoté et bâillonné le souffre-douleur du groupe au milieu d'un tronc d'arbre avant de fuir sans jamais revenir le libérer... ou celle où... »

Sherlock et John le regardèrent dérouler son chapelet de légendes urbaines d'une voix monocorde, ses yeux sans lueur et son esprit enfermés dans un monde baigné d'obscurité. Le joyeux et passionné conteur avait été évincé au profit de ce paranoïaque torturé ; John n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il en vint presque à penser qu'ils avaient effectivement été menés à une adresse erronée, voire chez le jumeau maléfique de Richard Brook. Avec une discrétion absolue, ils chuchotèrent :

« Sherlock, ces cartons... tu crois qu'il déménage ?

– ...Aucun carton n'a de nom... rien n'a été trié, il les a tous remplis au hasard, dans la panique même... C'est pas logique, John. Pourquoi il fuirait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'il avait volé le masque pour le garder pour lui et s'il angoissait d'être retrouvé, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Mais ce serait exagéré. Par contre, s'il l'avait volé à d'autres fins, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de quitter la ville comme ça...

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? »

Si Sherlock n'avait pas arboré cette mine préoccupée, John ne se serait pas autant alarmé. Malgré ses dires, le petit détective ne semblait pas abandonner l'idée d'une implication du conteur dans l'affaire. Dans un élan de témérité – et parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée sur la conduite à adopter –, John, se risqua à faire un pas vers Richard, lequel était toujours envasé dans ses litanies abominables. Sherlock agrippa son bras comme par crainte de le voir s'approcher trop près, mais lorsqu'il détecta la détermination sur le visage rond de son ami, il desserra sa prise et le laissa agir.

« Monsieur Brook-

– Reste où tu es, j'ai dit ! » s'égosilla l'homme, étouffant l'amère déferlante de contes macabres au fond de sa gorge.

Il fit un bond en arrière et heurta une pile de cartons qui s'éboulèrent et crachèrent leur contenu dans une cacophonie qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'extérieur. Richard les avait suivis dans leur chute, mais il s'était vite relevé et se tenait dos au mur tel un animal sauvage acculé.

« On vous jure qu'on ne vous fera rien ! On n'est ni méchants, ni cruels, ni violents ni rien du tout. Mais on a besoin de vous. »

John avança encore, avec une lenteur mesurée, puis il fut finalement assez près pour voir une goutte de sueur sillonner la barbe de trois jours du jeune homme.

« L-les enfants sont doués pour mentir.

– Et vous, vous êtes doué pour repérer les menteurs, non ? Est-ce que je vous mens, là ? »

Livide, Sherlock le contempla amadouer le paranoïaque avec une adresse et une patience qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnées. Richard se détendit peu à peu et se détacha du mur, se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant John mais l'expression faciale dénuée de toute supériorité. Incapable de rester plus longtemps en arrière, Sherlock rejoignit l'enfant et soutint avec ténacité le regard de l'homme, qui finit par pousser un immense soupir avant de se confondre en excuses :

« Mon Dieu, pardon, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... les temps sont durs et la méfiance est ma seule protection... Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur et encore moins être désagréable. Bien sûr que vous ne me ferez rien. Vous... vous êtes gentils, vous. Oui... Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, allez-y. »

Le visage dans les paumes, il alla s'engoncer dans son vieux sofa tellement envahi par les livres et les boîtes à demi ouvertes que c'était un miracle de pouvoir s'y asseoir normalement. Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Bien joué. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour lui indiquer qu'il prenait maintenant les choses en main.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il y a environ deux semaines, un vol a été commis dans une boutique de masques en bordure de la ville. Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Il posa cette question de manière à la rendre rhétorique.

« ...Une boutique de masques ?

– Ne jouez pas les étonnés. Moi aussi, je sais quand on me ment. »

John voulut lui reprocher son impolitesse mais, encore une fois, il se retint.

« ...Le bruit a un peu couru dans la ville, oui. Mais vous, comment pouvez-vous être au courant de ça ? Vous venez à peine d'arriver, et...

– Le vendeur lui-même nous a demandé d'enquêter.

– Oh... je me rappelle qu'il a tout fait pour se faire entendre. Mais personne ne l'a pris au sérieux. Moi non plus, au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat.

– "Au début" ? Donc vous ne pensez plus que ce soit sans importance ?

– Je préfère ne pas... »

Soudain, Richard leva des yeux ahuris sur Sherlock.

« Attendez... est-ce que je suis le premier que vous interrogez ? Pourquoi venir me voir, moi ? Comment vous en êtes venus à penser à moi ? Vous croyez que je suis impliqué, c'est ça ?!

– On n'a jamais dit ça, le rassura John.

– Non ! Toi... tu as des soupçons ! s'écria-t-il en montrant Sherlock du doigt. Je le lis dans tes yeux ! C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure devant n'importe quel Dieu !

– Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Monsieur Brunton ? demanda Sherlock l'air de rien.

– Qui ? Non ! Non, jamais !

– Et vous allez souvent à la bibliothèque ?

– Quel rapport ?

– Contentez-vous de répondre.

– Je-j'évite, bégaya Richard, déboussolé. La bibliothécaire et moi, on n'est pas en très bons termes.

– Vous avez plein de livres pourtant, commenta John. Vous ne profitez pas de ses services de commande et de livraison ?

– Je les possédais déjà tous à mon arrivée ici. C'est à cause d'elle que je n'en achète plus. Je voudrais ! Mais à part aller dans la librairie d'une autre ville... »

Sa fébrilité aurait pu l'accuser bien plus que tout le reste, mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait été émotif en voulant clamer son innocence. Sa voix, bien que chevrotante, paraissait vraiment sincère. Sherlock devait l'avouer : les consonances quasi-similaires des deux noms n'étaient qu'une coïncidence. Une ennuyeuse, inutile et détestable coïncidence. De toute façon, il n'y croyait pas tellement. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas encore entièrement satisfait ?

« Vous voulez déménager juste pour ça...? lança timidement John.

– Quoi ? Oh non, non ! Bien sûr que non...

– Mais vous quittez bien la ville ? demanda Sherlock avec plus de confiance que son partenaire.

– Je suis obligé.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler.

– Vous pouvez et vous devez. Mais faites vite, et ne soyez pas rasoir. »

John lui jeta un regard noir, mais Richard ne prit pas la mouche.

« D'accord... comme vous voulez. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

– Euh... où ça ? »

Il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir convenablement à part le sofa, et il était déjà occupé. Le conteur leur indiqua le sol face à lui, un petit espace libre au milieu du bazar ambiant.

« Comme la dernière fois, d'accord ? » dit Richard en offrant un sourire (un peu crispé) à John.

Ce dernier s'installa en tailleur et Sherlock l'imita. John eut brièvement l'impression de vivre un retour en arrière, sauf que le décor et la personne assise à côté de lui étaient différents. En repensant à Sarah, il sentit presque sa main se réchauffer.

« Toi, commença le conteur à l'intention de Sherlock. Tu n'étais pas là le jour où j'ai raconté la légende de "La lune démoniaque", dis-moi ?

– Non. Mais John me l'a racontée. Pas la peine de nous la rappeler. »

Une petite expiration de soulagement en provenance de son voisin parvint à ses oreilles.

« Je ne sais plus très bien comment je l'ai connue. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je suis profondément attaché à cette légende. Ou, en tout cas, je l'étais avant cette histoire de vol de masque. Elle a tout de suite été vue comme un canular parmi les citoyens, et ils ont eu tendance à reporter sa soi-disant gravité sur le caractère... un peu... spécial du vendeur de masques.

– Vous aussi, vous l'appelez comme ça ?

– Personne ne connaît son vrai nom. C'est comme s'il était apparu de nulle part, littéralement. Je ne faisais pas attention à lui au départ, mais plus le temps passait, plus je voyais son apparition comme un mauvais présage. Moi qui n'étais même pas un peu superstitieux, avant ! »

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit lentement. Sherlock voulut rire de ce mauvais effet dramatique.

« Depuis que ce masque a été volé, je dors très mal. Je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que je savais qu'on se moquerait de moi, mais... une voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est un signe, que la prophétie allait se réaliser, que Hurlstone est en danger.

– Prophétie ? répétèrent John et Sherlock – John avec inquiétude, Sherlock comme s'il s'était agi d'une farce.

– Comment était Hurlstone avant de devenir une ville fantôme ? poursuivit Richard avec le ton qu'il emploierait pour la narration. Était-ce la première fois qu'elle obtenait ce statut, ou est-ce une histoire qui se répète, traversant l'éternité des générations ? La malchance, la fatalité, la mort ? Est-elle vouée à la malédiction ?

– Quelle malédiction ? A votre âge, vous ne croyez quand même pas que la légende va devenir réelle ? s'esclaffa le brun. Bon, John, moque-toi de moi autant que tu voudras : c'est pas un suspect, c'est juste un fou ! Enfin, au moins il m'aura fait rire- ça va ? »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de son ami, mais il essayait désespérément de les cacher en clignant des paupières. Il fallut une seconde à Sherlock pour se demander pourquoi John se mettait soudain dans un état pareil, et il lui en fallut une autre pour se souvenir que, dans le fond, s'il avait autant insisté pour se rendre chez Richard Brook, c'était surtout pour lui démontrer que ces histoires ne méritaient pas de susciter pareil effroi. Et voilà que le conteur lui-même, professionnel proclamé, avait réduit à néant ses espérances et semé de nouveau le doute dans l'esprit de John. Le souvenir de son cauchemar devait être encore frais, mais comment pouvait-il envisager une seule seconde la perspective de l'accomplissement de telles balivernes ?

« Arrête, le pria presque Sherlock, il dit ça pour te faire peur, c'est tout. Ça n'arrivera jamais ! On n'est pas en danger. Pas du tout !

– Mais je sais, je sais... c'est rien, t'inquiète », assura John.

Encore un de ces faux sourires.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On vous a pourtant dit qu'on ne venait pas pour des histoires. Venez-en au faits ! ordonna le pragmatique. Le masque, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

– Jamais en vrai, répondit Richard, troublé par le soudain changement d'état du petit blond. Mais croyez-moi ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis certain qu'il y a un lien-

– Celui-là vous dit quelque chose ? »

Sherlock sortit de sa poche un papier plié en quatre et le tendit à l'homme. Tandis qu'il le dépliait, John chuchota :

« C'est le...

– Ouaip.

– Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Les Irregulars ne voulaient pas que les documents sortent du quartier général...

– Wiggins m'a laissé garder une photocopie. Je la garde toujours sur moi, au cas où. »

Le papier convulsa entre les mains du conteur. Un voile d'horreur couvrit ses yeux et si la chair de son visage était tombée en lambeaux, son apparence n'aurait pas été davantage décomposée.

« C'est lui... Pas de doute...

– Comment vous pouvez le reconnaître si vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? s'inquiéta John. Personne... presque personne n'est au courant de son existence...

– Je le reconnais, c'est tout... Oh, Seigneur... c'est bien lui qui a été volé... il est bien réel... C'est bien réel ! Le diable existe, et il rôde dans nos rues ! J'avais raison ! »

Abandonnant à terre le croquis du masque que le petit brun récupéra, Richard se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce en enjambant imperturbablement les obstacles sur sa route, ce qui aurait pu être comique s'il ne traînait pas derrière lui une telle terreur. Sherlock et John s'échangèrent des regards alertes et se levèrent à leur tour.

« Il faut partir ! Sans attendre ! Le carnaval va bientôt commencer... il se rapproche, inéluctablement... vous ! Vous savez ? Vous savez pourquoi... (il inspira pour atténuer son débit morcelé) pourquoi les préparatifs du carnaval ont commencé si tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que les autres années ? Pourquoi tout se passe comme si la fête avait déjà commencé ? Parce que tout le monde sent quelque chose de différent dans l'air, sans en avoir conscience ! Tout le monde _sait_ que ce carnaval sera le dernier ! Bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien ! Juste le néant... le masque... et le petit démon qui le portera ! Il dansera sur les ruines calcinées et les corps morts encore chauds et chantera à tue-tête l'hymne de notre ville en riant ! Tout ce que ses pieds impurs fouleront disparaîtra, sera jeté en pâture à son plaisir malsain...

– LA LUNE NE TOMBERA PAS ! s'époumona Sherlock excédé. Vous, un conteur, comment pouvez-vous ne pas faire la différence entre réalité et fiction ?!

– "Ce qui n'est que fiction demeure éternellement fiction"... Si je m'efforce de continuer à raconter la légende, c'est justement pour essayer de m'en convaincre, se justifia Richard, les joues humides de larmes. La lune ne tombera peut-être pas. Mais Hurlstone va faire face à une épreuve funeste. Trop de signes concordent. Et je ne resterai pas pour voir ça. »

Il se tut. Ses iris noirs comme l'intérieur d'un cercueil rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu profond de John et un curieux sourire joua au coin de ses lèvres.

« Cela dit... Les victimes... elles ont ardemment espéré qu'une bonne âme parvienne à les sauver... Elle n'est jamais arrivée... mais vous... votre venue... C'est un autre signe ! Oui ! »

Une lueur d'adoration horrifiante se logea au cœur des perles sombres. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

« Vous en êtes capables. Vous pouvez jouer ce rôle. Jouez-le ! Jouez-le ! »

L'illuminé tendit les mains vers eux comme s'il voulait les cueillir dans ses bras. Le petit détective esquissa un mouvement de recul.

« Aidez-nous. Aidez Hurlstone. Sauvez la ville ! Soyez nos bienfaiteurs ! Inversez la prophétie ! »

Ses genoux tombèrent aux pieds des enfants et son corps bascula vers l'avant. Sherlock profita de sa prosternation pour nouer ses doigts avec ceux de John en lui lançant : « Cours ! ». Trébuchant sur les tapis et les livres épars, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent vigoureusement, laissant derrière eux la lumière du crépuscule inonder le sombre salon. Sans réfléchir ni se lâcher la main, les deux fuyards coururent à perdre haleine vers le cœur bondé de la ville, animés par l'angoisse mutuelle que Richard Brook n'ait décidé de les pourchasser.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Le prochain chapitre devrait être moins long. Je reprends les cours bientôt, mais je tâcherai tout de même de trouver du temps ! Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
